SasuHina Month 2015
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Prompt IV: Emergency] Miró con gracia la verdadera tabla entre sus manos, preguntándose por qué había engañado a la joven con poner datos falsos en la tablilla. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería la cara que pondría al verle al día siguiente, cuando le reclamara por haber puesto en sus observaciones que era una paciente inmoral y depravada con instintos suicidas.
1. First Encounter

**¡Hola, gente!**

 **¿Adivinad? Vuelvo con más SasuHina ¡Ya-ha!**

 **Bueno, ésta historia proviene de los inicios de Agosto** **—** **en motivo a la celebraci** **ó** **n del mes SasuHina** **—** **, que luego fue pasando por Septiembre y ahora la vais a seguir teniendo en Octubre y posiblemente también Noviembre; pero, ¿qué más da? Tendréis SH para el rato :YaoMing: Y, bueno, a pesar de que inicié con éste capítulo** **—** **con el cual, por cierto, tuve muy buen recibimiento** **—** **, no lo desarroll** **é** **como yo quer** **í** **a a falta de tiempo; no inclu** **í** **aquellos detalles que ahora no quiero pasar por alto. Es por eso que me encuentro en esa labor de editarlos, uno por uno, hasta tener lo que deseaba en un principio.**

 **Por ahora no quiero decir más; hasta abajo nos vemos entonces ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece (Baila la conga); y ya quiero que acabe el relleno~ (?)

* * *

㈎9 **[SasuHina month 2015]**

#Prompt 1: First Encounter

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe.** La historia contendrá, además, **lenguaje soez, alusión a la infidelidad,** y tal vez un poquito de **OoC.**

Habrá menciones de **NaruSaku; SasuKarin;** y, por supuesto, **SasuHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Dónde estaba aquél jovial rubio de ojos azules que la había saludado con entusiasmo, aún sin conocerla? En su lugar estaba un joven, claramente más alto que ella—y tal vez un poco más que el rubio—, de cabellos y ojos oscuros; éstos últimos, mostrándole una dura, fría y penetrante mirada, haciéndola sentir algo incómoda. ¿Por qué la miraba así?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **First Encounter**

* * *

 **S** e subió con absoluta parsimonia la cremallera que estaba al lado derecho de su vestido color púrpura, acomodándose, a la vez, el escote de corte recto que lo conformaba, de modo que éste no mostrase más de lo convenientemente necesario. El traje de por sí ya era muy corto, tanto por arriba como por abajo, y con su púdico modo de ser, sentía unos nervios enormes el sólo pensar que se le veía la clavícula.

Se dirigió con algo de prisa hacia el baño que estaba al final del pasillo, y, mirándose en el espejo que estaba frente al lavamanos, decidió que le haría caso a los consejos de su compañera de piso y se retocaría el rostro por el bien de su femineidad. Comenzó a colocarse un poco de rubor sobre las blancas mejillas que poseía, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aquello seguro sería algo innecesario puesto que éstas siempre estaban rojas, no importando la situación. Suspiró con pesadez y procedió a colocarse el brillo labial, sin embargo, frunció un poco el ceño cuando notó que el tono de éste era un poco más fuerte del que solía usar.

De inmediato comprendió por qué.

—Temari. —susurró el nombre de su compañera de piso, negando con la cabeza, resignada. Definitivamente, aquél labial _Rebel_ _Bloom_ pertenecía a su rubia amiga. Seguramente Temari se había llevado su _lipstick_ rosa pálido por error cuando, hacía un par de horas, había cogido casi todo el maquillaje que poseían en el departamento porque iba retrasada a su destino; obviamente no se había detenido ni un segundo a fijarse bien si era suya, o no, cada cosa que había ido a parar a su bolso.

—¡Vaya! Estás hermosa.

Pegó un brinco en su lugar cuando escuchó la animada voz de su otra compañera de piso, Yamanaka Ino. Se fijó a través del espejo que ésta se encontraba mirándola de arriba abajo, dándole el visto bueno, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. La joven volteó a verla y sonrió con algo de timidez, agradeciendo por lo bajo el cumplido. Inmediatamente regresó su lilácea vista al cristal, fijándose en su propia persona; cogió su larga melena, cepillándola sin prisa y luego la sujetó con una liga, haciéndose una coleta baja. Repasó su reflejo con cuidado mientras se acomodada un pequeño mechón rebelde que salía de su flequillo. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, por fin salió del baño.

Ante la divertida mirada azulina de la rubia, se encaminó hacia el pequeño recipiente que estaba colocado en el centro de la mesita de la sala y cogió las llaves que estaban en él. A pesar de que Ino le había dicho que pasaría la noche en casa, que no tenía intenciones de ir a ninguna parte, y que no tenía por qué cargar el último juego de llaves que las tres tenían que compartir—ya que por una pequeña imprudencia, hace unos meses, la Yamanaka había perdido las suyas y las de Temari, _¡al mismo tiempo!_ —, Hyūga Hinata decidió ser más precavida por si a la otra se le venía a la mente la grandiosa idea de salir a por unos tragos con el vecino que vivía en el piso que estaba enfrente de ellas —quien, por cierto, estaba muy interesado en Ino. O, en otro caso, por si a alguno de los tantos muchachos que conocía se le ocurría llamarla para mantenerla _ocupada_ toda la noche.

La azabache se estremeció al imaginarse que, de ser así, tendría que quedarse fuera del departamento, donde tendría la desdicha de recurrir a un hotel barato, todo porque no podría costearse uno mejor. Negó con la cabeza. No quería tener que soportar, de nuevo, los piropos lascivos y cochinos de los hombres de excesivo peso que se quedaban en esos lugares; sobre todo, porque éstos se ponían más pesados de lo normal cuando estaban borrachos.

Miró con el entrecejo un poco fruncido las llaves en su mano, y luego volteó hacia Ino. No es que la molestara tanto saber que a la de ojos azules le encantaba regresar al día siguiente, casi al mediodía, después de una vida nocturna agitada; al contrario, a Hinata le parecía bueno que sus amigas se divirtieran. Después de todo, la más coqueta de las tres siempre decía que _la noche mostraba a las estrellas y a las mujeres bajo una luz mejor¹._ Sabía muy bien que esas noches, según la propia Yamanaka, eran muy productivas tratando de demostrar aquello.

Con respecto a Temari, su otra compañera, ésta últimamente salía con regularidad, pero, a diferencia de Ino, ella no regresaba sino hasta dentro de dos días, cuando la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente. Ninguna sabía cómo, y el por qué era estúpido preguntar siquiera, pero la de ojos verdes recibía más llamadas que la provocativa de ojos azules. Aunque, al parecer, la mayoría provenían del mismo número telefónico —o eso le dijo Ino cuando cierto día, de casualidad, había cogido el móvil que la Sabaku No dejó abandonado a su merced en la mesita de la sala, cuando decidió darse una relajante ducha. Sonrió levemente, recordando cómo Temari casi cortaba la larga cabellera de la otra por andar de mirona con sus cosas.

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos soltando un suspiro, y se dirigió a la salida a paso rápido sin ser muy consciente de éste simple acto. Sin embargo, antes de posar su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, la voz de la Yamanaka la detuvo.

—Qué ansiosa estás por esto, ¿eh? —Le expresó, con un ligero tono de burla, mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes que llevaban al recibidor, cruzándose de brazos.

La otra la miró confusa, pero, no pasó mucho tiempo para que terminara ruborizándose al momento de comprender a _qué_ se refería. Alzó sus manos y las agitó frente a su cara, cerrando su claro mirar con fuerza, al comenzar a balbucear.

—¡No! ¡Y-yo...! N-no... Es que...

Ino la miró divertida, y se acercó a ella.

—¡Tranquila! —La calmó al brindarle un abrazo, en el que la apretó con un poco de fuerza, cuando sintió los leves temblores que recorrían el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos—. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Hinata —Le dijo—. Sí, ya te darás cuenta tú misma de que esto no es fácil, pero tú quisiste hacerlo; nadie te obligó, ¿recuerdas? —Siguió hablándola, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre la larga cabellera azulina que poseía—. ¿Sabes? Aún tienes oportunidad para negarte.

Hinata suspiró aún aferrada a Ino—. N-no... Yo... —Respiró hondo y prosiguió—. E-es sólo que te-temo no hacerlo bien —exclamó, mientras se separaba un poco, viendo hacia los ojos de la otra con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de preocupación—. ¿Qu-qué pasa si no le gu-gusto?

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —Ino alzó una ceja incrédula, cogiendo a la de ojos perlados por los hombros para separarla de su propio cuerpo, y poder así recorrerla con la mirada, de los pies a la cabeza—. ¡Mírate! Tú eres hermosa, Hinata... —Frunció un poco su ceño—. No más que yo, claro —dijo sonriendo maliciosa, provocando una leve risa en la otra—; pero, créeme que lo vas a lograr. Sólo evita ponerte muy nerviosa, o no podrás hablar sin tartamudear cada dos palabras.

—Ah...

—Entonces, ahí sí que ya no podrás hacer nada para evitar que se vaya —Hinata asintió—. Recuerda que lo que sucedió en la tarde, no debe influir en lo que vayas a hacer ahora —Su voz se tornó seria—. _Esto_ _ya es trabajo_.

Hinata suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Por supuesto que sabía que lo que había hecho en el resto del día no tendría _nada_ que ver con el momento que tendría por la noche; eso era un asunto muy aparte. El trabajo era algo que no debía ir de la mano con amistad —o al menos, eso era lo que Ino y Temari siempre le decían a los chicos con los que hablaban a través del móvil, cuando éstos se ponían molestos y querían pasar más tiempo con ellas, aún cuando éstas siempre se negaban.

Además, la jefa de ellas, Senju Tsunade—una mujer muy bella que era conocida por su negocio y grandes atributos delanteros—, también se lo había dicho ésa misma mañana cuando decidió, por fin, ponerse a trabajar con ella.

Sintió los dedos de la Yamanaka bajo su barbilla, haciendo que levantase la mirada—. Pero, sobre todo, _no bajes la mirada_ —Le advirtió—. Debes mostrarte siempre segura, para que él no pierda el interés —Ino sonrió—. Una chica segura y determinada... Sí, eso les gusta más.

La pequeña mujer se quedó mirando a la que consideraba su mejor amiga en completo silencio, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios; evitar que la inseguridad y el temor que estaban comenzando a hacer mella en su menudo cuerpo, cobraran más fuerza y amenazaran con propagarse entre cada bendita célula de su organismo.

Luego de unos segundos, asintió con un poco más de convicción—. De acuerdo.

Ino sonrió conforme con la respuesta que recibió, y alzó el pulgar—. ¡Así me gusta! Que caigan ante ti —Y, antes de que Hinata comenzara a tartamudear una negativa ante sus palabras, le dio una leve palmada en el hombro, sin dejar de sonreír—. Que se te hace tarde, venga. ¡A por él!

* * *

Dejó salir un suspiro lleno de pesadez, bajando su plateado mirar hacia su mano derecha y, manteniendo las cejas un poco fruncidas, revisó la hora en el reloj que traía alrededor de la muñeca. A pesar de que hacía tan sólo unos segundos la había visto, verificó una vez más lo que ya sabía: iba _dieciocho_ _minutos_ _tarde_.

Volvió a suspirar y levantó su cabeza, observando con atención hacia el frente, al otro lado de la calle, justo donde se encontraba el punto de encuentro para ella y su _«cita»_ de esa noche. Sintió un pequeño alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, él aún no había llegado. Giró la vista hacia ambos lados y, al ver que el semáforo ya daba la señal a los coches de detenerse, cruzó decidida.

Caminó con algo de prisa, introduciéndose en el gigantesco parque, sonriendo levemente cuando notó una pequeña banca que se encontraba a las orillas del pequeño lago que estaba al centro —lo que hacía un buen contraste con la vegetación del lugar. Se dirigió a ésta con la intención de sentarse para hacer la espera de su acompañante un poco más amena y, además, descansaría un poco los pies; los benditos tacones que Ino la había prestado para que combinaran con su vestimenta la estaban matando. Claramente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a utilizarlos —salvo cuando hace un tiempo tenía que asistir, junto con su padre, a algún cóctel u otro evento de igual o más importancia.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo estaría su padre? ¿La extrañaría? Seguramente no. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Pensó en lo que el hombre diría al darse cuenta de lo que ella y sus amigas rubias hacían para costearse un sencillo apartamento en la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles; sobre todo de ella: la hija de un gran empresario, a la cual no había querido dar ni un céntimo cuando, _casi_ _literalmente_ , la sacó a patadas de su hogar al verla discutir con Takahashi Makoto, porque éste intentó tocarla contra su voluntad. A Hinata le había molestado y turbado la actitud del muchacho, pero más le había dolido cuando Hyūga Hiashi se disculpó, a regañadientes, ante ése tipo por el comportamiento de ella, alegando que no volvería a ocurrir, mientras la miraba de reojo con molestia.

Sólo Hinata fue testigo de la maliciosa y satisfecha mirada que aquél chico pelinegro le había dedicado, pero nada pudo hacer. El tipejo era hijo del más importante socio de su padre, y no quería que un negocio de grandes expectativas, además de las _enormes_ _cantidades_ de dinero que se invirtió en él, se echara a perder por su culpa.

Claro que el arrepentimiento no sirvió de mucho cuando su socio rompió un compromiso del que ella ni enterada estaba, y él, Hiashi, la sacó de casa por considerarla una tonta buena para nada, que había despreciado a su futuro marido.

—¿ _Passiflora_ ²?

Dando un pequeño salto en su lugar, Hinata salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una ronca voz detrás de ella; además que supo perfectamente que era a ella a quien llamaban, porque aquél apodo Tsunade se lo había otorgado nada más verla. Volteó lentamente y, recordando lo que Ino había dicho, trató de no mostrarse nerviosa. Su primera impresión debía ser el de una chica segura y determinada. Un leve rubor fue apreciándose en sus blancas mejillas, mientras se repetía en voz baja que debía dejar de lado el nerviosismo, que aquél tartamudeo que la caracterizaba, y el cual su padre no toleró nunca, no saliera a flote.

Sin embargo, el rosa pasó al pálido en cuanto vio a un hombre que la miraba sin expresión alguna; alguien totalmente diferente al que había conocido esa tarde en el _McDonald's_ mientras almorzaba una hamburguesa sencilla de queso.

—¿E-eh? ¿Qué...? —Tartamudeó Hinata, sin poderlo evitar; estaba en serio confundida. _¿Dónde estaba aquél jovial rubio de ojos azules que la había saludado con entusiasmo, aún sin conocerla?_ Aquél que se había empeñado mucho en sentarse con ella en la misma mesa. Pero, sobre todo, aquél que había solicitado sus servicios cuando, _sin querer_ , se había enterado de lo que hacía. Recordó la enorme vergüenza que había tenido en esos momentos, quería ser tragada por la tierra de inmediato; que un agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y unas grotescas manos la³...

Sacudió levemente la cabeza; aquello había sido en serio incómodo, y más aún porque esa sería su primera vez haciendo ése tipo de cosas. Pero, luego se sintió repentinamente aliviada cuando él no la juzgó ni la miró con horror o asco; no, nada de eso. Entonces, eso fue suficiente para que el chico la prendara de inmediato; ese tal Uzumaki Naruto. El joven que no paraba de reírse de sus propios chistes—malísimos, por cierto—, pero que ella le sonreía por cortesía. El que no dejaba de decirla que era hermosa, que sus ojos tenían un color muy peculiar; a pesar de que, ella pensó, eran los mismos que detestaba un poco, por las constantes burlas que recibía cuando era tan sólo una niña. El que la había citado a las diez treinta de la noche de ese día, pero Hinata había llegado tan solo un _poco_ tarde. ¿En dónde estaba _ese_ chico?

En su lugar estaba un joven, claramente más alto que ella—y tal vez un poco más que el rubio—, de cabellos y ojos oscuros; éstos últimos, mostrándole una dura, fría y penetrante mirada, haciéndola sentir algo incómoda. _¿Por qué la miraba así?_

—¿Tú eres _Passiflora_? —Volvió a hablar ese muchacho, y ella sólo pudo asentir, algo temerosa. Él suspiró—. Naruto no vendrá.

—¿Eh? ¿Na-Naruto-kun no...? ¿Por qué?

—Su prometida —dijo, haciendo que la de ojos de perla ladeara la cabeza—. Es la única razón del por qué él no está aquí. —Siguió diciendo, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En ese momento, examinó de arriba abajo a la pequeña mujer frente a él, alzando una ceja. _«Vaya sorpresa»_ , pensó para sí mismo, al ver a una persona como ella en esas... _circunstancias_.

Porque, sí, conocía ese negocio en el que algunas mujeres debían de tener para conseguir un poco de pasta —o, de una manera _sencilla_ , si se le ve con otros ojos. No obstante, eso no era nada nuevo para él. Desde hacía unos años que se había acostumbrado, cuando había comenzado a estar con unas cuantas mujeres que trabajaban para una tal Tsunade.

Aun así, la joven frente a él era de esos casos en los que la mayoría de las personas sentiría lástima y pena. Ella no parecía tan mayor, le podía calcular a simple vista unos dieciocho años como mínimo _—¿o más?—;_ el cuerpo que tenía era tan increíble, que dudaba en serio que tuviera menos de veintiún años. Con esos pechos tan grandes, ésa pequeña cintura y, _¡joder, esas piernas!_ Seguro era de esas tías que eran muy cotizadas por todo tipo de hombres: adolescentes, adultos, e incluso, hasta los típicos ricachones... Como _él_.

Pero, así fuera perfecta, no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes. ¿Sería, entonces, una recién llegada al negocio de la Senju? Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba en demasía:

 _Sus_ _ojos_.

Éstos eran de un color extraño, pero muy interesante; de un suave lila, como perlado. Sí, eran tan hermosos, como también peligrosos.

 _«Por supuesto, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad»_ , pensó con desagrado, chasqueando la lengua. No era idiota. Él conocía aquél tono de ojos más de lo que quisiera, y no le gustó nada la idea de encontrarse a alguien de esa familia en esa... _situación_. Inmediatamente, sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba a él si estaba ahí o no? Muy buenas razones tendría.

Por otro lado, Hinata trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras emitidas por el joven frente a ella. ¿Naruto no vendría? Bueno, si era sincera consigo misma, no le sorprendía que aquél chico tuviera ya una mujer en su vida, con quien casarse y pasar, posiblemente, el resto de su vida. Después de todo, él era muy apuesto y simpático; seguramente las mujeres le llovían, o él tenía la suerte y facilidad de conseguirlas, aún estando en el estado en el que estaba. Temari se lo dijo hace unas semanas, mientras se rizaba las pestañas frente al espejo del baño. Según ella, era normal ver hombres comprometidos, y hasta casados, en ese negocio. Para ellos, las mujeres que buscaban sólo eran una distracción y un medio para _desahogar_ su estrés; incluso, eran vistas como aquello que no obtenían de sus parejas con facilidad.

Milagrosamente, ella no sería una más de esas chicas... Al menos, _no_ _esa_ _noche_.

—Entiendo —dijo Hinata, con un tono casi imperceptible de alivio. Dio una rápida reverencia a la otra persona—. Gracias po-por venir hasta a-aquí a comunicármelo —Frunció las cejas, afligida—. La-lamento las molestias. —Dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar al departamento. Tal vez, podría tomar una buena taza de café con leche al llegar y...

—Espera.

... o cambiar de planes cuando aquella voz tan varonil la impidió moverse de su lugar.

Ella le vio cohibida, pero a la vez expectante, él movió una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó su billetera. Hinata respingó cuando él le extendió la mano, sosteniendo un sobre—. Naruto me dio esto —ella le vio interrogante—. Cógelo.

Algo dubitativa, alzó su mano y cogió el sobre, abriendo los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió lo pesado que era. Inmediatamente, bajó su mirada y lo abrió, notando el fajo de billetes que había dentro. Tal como pensaba, era demasiado —incluso más de lo que, _se_ _suponía_ , le debían pagar.

—¡Pe-pero yo no puedo aceptar e-esto! —Le devolvió con algo de brusquedad el dinero, haciendo que él abriera los ojos sorprendido y cogiera el sobre por instinto. Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, alzando ambas manos—. No puedo cogerlo ya que yo... bueno, yo no...

—No te has acostado con él todavía —La de cabellos azules le miró perpleja ante la afirmación—. Es eso, ¿no? —Ella siguió sin habla, mientras un ligero rubor se expandía por sus mejillas—. Sé de qué va tu trabajo, cálmate. Sólo cógelo. —Alzó una ceja, extrañado por su reacción. Cualquier otra mujer habría cogido el fajo sin dudarlo, y sin cuestionar nada.

Hinata negó y se llevó las manos al pecho—. N-no... Yo no puedo aceptarlo —Bajó la mirada—. No he hecho na-nada...

El pelinegro estaba un poco sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró; ella, _definitivamente_ , no podría ser una de aquéllas mujeres. _Muy_ _pocas_ tenían presente el concepto de dar y recibir, aunque la mayoría se iba al lado de recibir sin dar; lo sabía perfectamente, pues casi todas las chicas con las que había estado eran así. Pero ella era diferente; sólo con verla parecía como una de esas pocas—en serio _pocas_ —chicas que daba sin recibir nada en cambio.

 _¿Es que era tonta?_

—Mira, niña —Cansado, se llevó la mano libre al puente de la nariz y lo masajeó con algo de frustración—, no tengo toda la noche. Cógelo ya.

Volvió a extenderle el dinero, pero la de ojos liláceos volvió a negar frenéticamente; entonces, él perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Alzó la otra mano, y sujetó uno de los brazos de ella con algo de fuerza, haciendo que su palma estuviera abierta frente a él; depositó los billetes en ella de manera pesada. Hinata trató de zafarse del agarre cuando intentó cerrarle la mano para evitar que se lo devolviese de nuevo, mas, él sólo puso más presión, poniéndola todavía más incómoda.

—Ya basta.

—N-no... ¡Su-suélteme! —Dejó salir un quejido de dolor cuando el muchacho hizo todo lo contrario—. ¡No voy a a-aceptar e-ese dinero así como si nada!

Él dejó de apretarla, no así su intento por retenerla; sus palabras lo descolocaron de sobremanera. Entonces, una sonrisa ladina se hizo presente en su rostro—. ¿Así como si nada? ¿Esperas cumplir con tu trabajo entonces? —dijo, con una pizca de diversión en su voz.

La pequeña mujer le observó contrariada—. ¿Cómo...? —Unos segundos bastaron para que se diera cuenta del significado de sus palabras y reaccionara, poniéndose sumamente roja; _más_ de lo que ya estaba, mejor dicho—. ¡A-ah! ¡N-no, yo no...!

—¿No? Pero, si has dicho que no lo aceptarás así como si nada. —Siguió molestándola.

—¡No me re-refería a eso!

—¿Necesitas el dinero o no? —preguntó el mayor con un leve tono de molestia en su voz, ya aburrido de tanta plática; aunque, aún divertido por el nerviosismo de ella. De alguna manera, esa pequeña mujer se le hacía interesante, pero también algo terca—. De cualquier forma, Naruto está de acuerdo con que yo tome su lugar ésta noche.

Hinata palideció y él acrecentó su sonrisa. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo entretenido que se ponía todo, ¿por qué estaba él ahí y no Naruto en primer lugar? En esos momentos podría estar avanzando el proyecto que debía entregar la próxima semana; o, _simplemente_ , estar tumbado en el sofá, mirando la televisión y bebiendo una humeante taza de café sin azúcar.

 _¿Qué había sucedido?_

* * *

 _«—¡No tenía ni idea!_

 _Se paseó por toda la sala, como si fuese un león enjaulado, cogiéndose los cabellos con frustración; quejándose a viva voz la mala suerte que le acogía._

— _¡Maldición!_

— _Eso no me sorprende. —Dio vuelta a la página, observando sin mucho interés lo que estaba escrito, memorizando con rapidez y facilidad las fórmulas para la próxima clase de matemáticas._

 _El otro se detuvo de pronto y frunció el entrecejo, mirándole—. ¡Eh! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que mi prometida volvería hoy? —exclamó con un tono de reproche en su voz—. ¡Ella dijo que estaría en Francia unas dos semanas más!_

— _Pues, ya ves que no —Dejó el libro de lado, luego de colocar un separador en él, y miró burlón a su amigo—. Hmph, ¿qué harás ahora, dobe?_

 _Alzando una rubia ceja, preguntó:_

— _¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas 'ttebayo?_

— _¿Qué hay de la mujer con la que has quedado para esta noche? —Fue turno esta vez del azabache de alzar una ceja._

— _¿Mujer? ¿De qué...? —Entonces, Naruto reaccionó y palideció—. ¡Es cierto 'ttebayo! —Volvió a llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza—. ¡Passiflora!_

— _Passi... ¿qué? —Se mostró confundido unos instantes, antes de volver a su estoica expresión. ¿Qué clase de mote era ese?_

— _¡No puedo ir con ella! ¡¿Qué haré?!_

 _Siguió lamentándose, regresando a la tarea de caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando mil incoherencias._

— _Era tan rarita... pero, ese cuerpo… —Sonrió como idiota, mientras simulaba ilustrar el cuerpo de la susodicha al hacer unas extrañas maniobras circulares en el aire con sus manos._

— _Naruto. —Ya harto del accionar del rubio, le llamó, poniéndose de pie._

— _¡Creerá que no cumplo con mi palabra! —Sin escucharle, alzó su mano, señalando con el índice al techo—. ¡Y Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple con su palabra 'ttebayo!_

— _¿Incluso si es quedar con una prostituta?_

— _¡Incluso si es quedar con un-...! —El Uzumaki se ruborizó levemente, y giró rápidamente a mirar al otro—. ¡Oye!_

— _No veo por qué te pones así; es sólo una más del montón —Chasqueó la lengua, y cogió su libro, para colocárselo bajo el brazo—. Mejor ocúpate de tu propia mujer, que ya ha vuelto._

— _¡Tú no lo entiendes, Sasuke! —Dramatizó, haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos—. ¡Esa chica que conocí hoy era increíblemente sexy 'ttebayo!_

— _Dices eso de cada mujer con la que te acuestas, imbécil —Miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared—. Como sea, yo me voy ya. —Y, dirigiéndose a la salida del apartamento donde aquél hiperactivo rubio residía, cogió el pomo de la puerta._

 _Mas, Naruto, al prever esto, logró sujetarle de un brazo._

— _¡Espera, necesito que-...!_

— _No. —Le cortó, zafándose con brusquedad de su agarre. Volvió a coger el pomo, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el Uzumaki._

— _¡Vamos, Sasuke! —Rogó, juntando sus manos, viéndole con súplica; acto inútil, pues el nombrado se encontraba dándole la espalda—. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de ir yo —dijo—, pero, Sakura-chan y sus padres me han invitado a cenar para celebrar su regreso. ¡No puedo fallarles 'ttebayo! —exclamó desesperado, casi poniéndose de rodillas ante su amigo de ojos negros._

— _No lo haré —Abrió la puerta y miró por sobre el hombro al otro—. Esto te ganas por mujeriego._

— _¡Y tú ni digas nada! —Recobró la compostura, señalándole acusador—. ¡Que lo mismo hacías cuando estabas con Karin! —El pelinegro se encogió de hombros._

— _Lo de Karin sólo fue pasajero; ella no me interesaba tanto —Alzó una ceja—. Pero, tú sí amas a Sakura, y he ahí la diferencia, cabeza hueca._

 _El aludido puso cara de idiota enamorado, pensando en aquellos momentos que había pasado junto a su explosiva chica de cabellos rosas. Se sentía fatal de haberla engañado, pero eran simples necesidades que no podía ignorar._

 _Además, aquellas mujeres sólo habían sido de una noche._

— _Me voy._

 _Sasuke le sacó de sus pensares, haciendo que, precipitadamente, soltara una interesante propuesta._

— _¡Eh! Pero tú puedes disfrutarla por mí, ¿sabes? —Eso captó la atención del azabache, aunque su cara no lo demostrase. Naruto siguió hablando—. Te aseguro que no te decepcionará._

— _¿Y qué te hace pensar que cogeré tus sobras? —Entrecerró su oscura mirada. Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de su mejor amigo._

— _¡Oh, vamos! Ya han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que has ligado con alguien._

— _A diferencia de ti, yo tengo cosas que hacer, y el sexo sólo es una distracción. —Rodó la mirada, y retomó su camino._

 _Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Naruto, le hicieron detenerse al instante._

— _Es una lástima —Adoptando una pose poco masculina, y fingiendo mirarse las uñas, dijo—: Es una chica de Tsunade obaa-chan._

 _El nombre de la mujer de grandes atributos captó su atención de inmediato—. ¿De Tsunade?_

 _El servicio de compañía íntima de Senju Tsunade era increíble; y, esa afirmación viniendo de él, lo era aún más. No se quejaba de las chicas que aquella rubia tenía trabajando con ella; al parecer, todas eran escogidas con suma precisión y detenimiento para que el cliente estuviera satisfecho en todo momento. Sus mejores experiencias las había tenido con varias de esas chicas: desde la típica rubia de ojos azules; hasta la sencilla, pero dura de carácter, chica de castaños cabellos. No sabía sus nombres, y tampoco importaban la verdad; de hecho, ellas eran conocidas por motes extraños, pero con un significado especial e interesante. No iba a negarlo; pasaba muy buenos momentos con cualquier mujer que estuviese en aquel sitio._

 _Naruto lo había descubierto por casualidad un día; el mismo que dio paso a sus interminables infidelidades. Le había jodido toda la bendita tarde, contándole lo culpable que se sentía de haber caído bajo los encantos de una mujer de cabello verde y ojos naranjas; pero que, de cualquier modo, había disfrutado tanto como lo hacía con su prometida._

 _Y luego se había sentido culpable de nuevo._

 _Hastiado de tanta cháchara, le había dicho al rubio que exageraba; sin embargo, ver la determinación en sus ojos cuando le dijo que le llevaría para demostrarle lo contrario, le hizo bufar. Para no tener que soportarle más había accedido, con un humor de perros; había pedido una mujer cualquiera, y una rubia de ojos azules le había atendido._

 _El imbécil de Naruto no había exagerado._

 _Pasó una noche excepcional, una que nunca había llegado a sentir con la escandalosa de su ex-novia; debía de aceptarlo. Desde entonces, sus ratos de placer los tenía con cualquier mujer de ese lugar; en especial con las de «notorios atractivos»._

 _Suspiró—. Eres un idiota, Naruto. —exclamó mientras se acercaba a él._

— _Ya, ya —Naruto sacó un monedero en forma de rana; ridícula, según el azabache. Sacó de él un sobre doblado en el que, suponía, dentro había una considerable cantidad de dinero; mayor que la que debía pagar a aquélla muchacha—. Míralo por el lado bueno, Teme, podrás disfrutarla si te gusta. Considéralo como un regalo de mi parte._

— _Ya cállate, usuratonkachi. —Cogió el dinero de mala gana—. Un día de estos, Sakura se dará cuenta de que la estabas engañando con esas tipas mientras estaba en Francia —Entrecerró los ojos—, y te va a hacer mierda._

— _Sí, pero ese día no será hoy ni mañana —Sonrió despreocupado—. Además, eso quedará atrás después de ésta noche._

— _¿Cómo? ¿No me digas que, por fin, pedirás su mano? —preguntó con asombro, y Naruto asintió, alegre. Sasuke suspiró, de nuevo—. Será realmente miserable a tu lado._

— _¡Cállate, cabrón! —Hizo un puchero y le señaló con el dedo—. Sakura-chan será muy feliz conmigo —Se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose altivo—. Y tú, te arrepentirás de nunca haberla hecho caso; estarás solo y amargado por siempre._

 _Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y se metió el dinero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. Mejor solo que mal acompañado, ¿no crees?_

— _A veces no entiendo qué dices —Se rascó la cabeza, confundido—. En fin —Miró de reojo la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, y cogió a su amigo por los hombros, guiándole a la salida con prisa—. La chica se hace llamar Passiflora. Es bajita; tiene cabello negro y largo; un cuerpo que te... —Suspiró de manera estúpida; mas carraspeó de inmediato—. Ehr... y parece algo tímida. —Miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar algún otro detalle._

— _¿Algo más, patrón? —Sasuke sintió un repentino tic atacar su ceja derecha._

— _Hmmm... No —Naruto expresó, ignorando el sarcasmo del otro—. Bueno, dile la verdad, y que en serio lo lamento 'ttebayo. —Mostró una sonrisa demasiado alegre e ingenua, que cualquiera que no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba siendo cínico._

 _El pelinegro rodó la mirada y le dedicó una última palabra—: Idiota»._

* * *

Ah, sí. Ya recordaba.

Si bien Naruto le había dicho que cancelara a la mujer que citó para esa noche—o que, incluso, él mismo podría aprovechar , no creyó que fuera a hacerlo. La mujer frente a él en serio tenía el _«notorio atractivo»_ que a él tanto le gustaba; y ése _bendito_ vestido, sólo lo recalcaba de manera exquisita.

Pero, aun así, esa inquietud respecto a sus ojos parecía no querer irse.

—¿Qué pretendes, Hyūga? —preguntó directo, como era, haciendo que Hinata abriera grandes sus orbes, a la vez que palidecía.

—¿C-cómo lo...? —Retrocedió un paso por inercia.

—¿Que cómo lo sé? —Ella asintió—. No te deberías de sorprender —dijo—. Es por tus ojos.

Instintivamente, ella se llevó ambas manos hacia las mejillas—. Yo...

—Ésos ojos —Sasuke reiteró—, es un rasgo muy notable de los Hyūga, ¿no es así?

Ella bajó la cabeza, asintiendo con pesar. Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, _¡había sido descubierta!_ Abrió la boca, dispuesta a soltar toda una explicación que no debía, ni tenía que darle; pero, ella estaba tan avergonzada como para notar aquello.

—No —El joven alzó una mano, deteniéndola—, no me interesa saber por qué estás haciendo esto.

—Ah...

—Aunque, si no quieres que nadie se entere que estás en esta... _situación_ —Se la quedó mirando un largo rato a las piernas largas y blancas. Realmente _perfectas_. Inmediatamente carraspeó, cuando notó que se había quedado ensimismado viéndola. Continuó hablando, buscando aparentar la dirección que habían tomado sus ojos; aunque, a pesar de que ésta acción había sido muy notoria, ella no se daba por enterada—, deberías hacer algo al respecto con ese inconveniente.

—¡Ah! S-sí...

 _«Tonta»_ , se dijo mentalmente, sintiéndose con ganas de llorar.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada por unos breves instantes, sumergidos en sus propias preocupaciones: él, buscando la manera de llevársela a la cama sin asustarla—más de lo que ya estaba—, porque podía afirmar que era una principiante todavía. Y, Hinata pensando cómo se le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza estar en ese negocio, cuando el puesto de mesera en el restaurante de su amiga Ayame era _muchísimo_ mejor; aunque, lastimosamente, la paga no le alcanzaba para ayudar con los gastos del departamento que compartía con sus amigas. Además, debía pensar cómo evitar, ahora, que aquello llegase a oídos de su padre; avivar más el odio que la tenía era algo que _no_ necesitaba.

Entonces Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—Como sea —La pequeña joven alzó la mirada, dando un brinco—. ¿Cumplirás con tu trabajo _o no_?

Si por un momento se le había pasado la increíble y adorable idea de haberse librado de llevar a cabo, por primera vez, su trabajo esa noche... pues, no pudo estar más equivocada. Hinata enrojeció con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior; sintió que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo. Sin embargo, y haciendo acoplo de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, asintió temerosa, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Sube al coche. —el azabache sentenció, mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y señalaba con un movimiento de su cabeza el auto que estaba a unos metros de ellos. La Hyūga volvió a asentir. A pesar del nerviosismo que atacaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía que, aunque quisiera retrasar más su _«obligación»_ , debía cumplir. Debía hacerlo porque necesitaba el dinero; debía hacerlo porque Naruto, su cliente, dio el consentimiento al azabache de tomar su lugar.

Caminó, manteniéndose cabizbaja, hasta el auto, siendo seguida de cerca por el pelinegro. Entonces, fue cuando él volvió a hablar—. ¿Dónde vives? —La chica se detuvo abruptamente ante eso y le miró de inmediato, notoriamente sorprendida—. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que íbamos a un motel?

—Yo... Pe-pero usted dijo... —Sasuke suspiró, cortando sus palabras, y negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad, no dudo que podría pasar un muy buen rato con tu cuerpo —Hinata miró atenta a la expresión del mayor que, a pesar de recorrerla sin reparo con sus oscuras orbes, no demostraba gesto de gusto o desagrado... u otra cosa—. Pero, _no_ lo haré sólo porque el idiota de mi amigo no pudo atenderte.

—Oh... Entiendo —Ella asintió levemente, no muy segura en realidad de a qué se refería con ello; mas, no quiso indagar más, y tomó eso como una pequeña vía de escape. Suspiró agradecida en su interior—. Gra-gracias, eh... uhm... —Llevó una mano a su pecho, y se inclinó un poco, mirándole con atención—. Disculpe... ¿Cu-cuál es su nombre?

No recibió respuesta, por lo que pensó que no se lo diría; y, bueno, ella no iba a insistir tampoco. Pero, tan pronto dio media vuelta para dirigirse al vehículo, él habló:

—Uchiha Sasuke. —contestó él, con una media sonrisa al verla.

* * *

—¡¿Uchiha Sasuke te dijo eso?!

Hinata casi tira al suelo el vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha, asustada por el grito de Ino. Aun así, asintió, algo abrumada por su reacción—. Sí.

—No. No, no, _¡no!_ ¡Esto _no_ me lo puedo creer! —La rubia se llevó una mano al mechón de cabello que cubría el lado derecho de su cara, y le dio un leve jalón—. Quiero decir, ¡¿hablaste con Sasuke-kun?! —Hinata volvió a asentir y la de ojos azules se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, a un lado de su amiga—. Increíble...

La de blancas orbes ladeó su cabeza; Ino había comenzado a murmurar cosas difíciles de comprender. Lo único que logró escuchar de su parloteo, fue un lastimero y reprochable: _«¿Cómo se atreve? ¡A mí no me ha llamado desde hace varias semanas!»_.

Entonces, decidió interrumpirla.

—Eh... Ino-chan —La llamó, pero la aludida seguía aún perdida en sus pensamientos; llevándose las manos a la boca y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Hinata la llamó nuevamente, siendo escuchada ésta vez—. ¿Qu-qué sucede? ¿Conoces a U-Uchiha-san?

La rubia parpadeó rápidamente, para luego suspirar con anhelo. Sonrió maliciosa, mientras se levantaba de un salto del mueble, y se dirigía a su habitación. La Hyūga pensó que no la respondería, y se lo dejaría como una especie de tarea, _de_ _nuevo_. De hecho, la Yamanaka siempre hacía eso cuando Hinata la preguntaba quién era "X" chico que la traía como tonta: Ino sonreía pícara, y la dejaba con la duda; entonces, la de ojos perlados, sin remedio, lo averiguaba por su cuenta. Luego descubría que el susodicho era un modelo de ropa interior, una estrella pornográfica; o, en el peor de los casos, se trataba de un chico que gustaba de otro chico —aunque, éste último tipo deprimía a Ino, donde terminaba lamentándose del por qué hombres tan guapos no gustaban de mujeres.

Sin embargo, ésta vez, la rubia salió del cuarto con una revista entre manos, tomó asiento nuevamente frente a Hinata, y la colocó sobre la mesita que tenía al frente. Pasando las páginas con tanta rapidez que la de oscuros cabellos pensó que la rompería, Ino por fin detuvo su búsqueda; miró a Hinata, y señaló la página, dando algunos toques con su índice, a modo de énfasis.

—Mira. —Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando se inclinó para mirar mejor. Vio con asombro la fotografía del pelinegro que había conocido la noche anterior, vestido con un formal traje negro y mostrando sus aires de grandeza, con su penetrante mirada oscura. En el encabezado, un título en letras grandes y negras que abarcaba casi toda la página, citaba:

 **«El hombre más codiciado y guapo de todo el país: Uchiha Sasuke.**

 _ **A meses de terminar su cuarto año de la Universidad, ¿acaso es ya el excelente candidato para ser el futuro Presidente de las empresas pertenecientes a su progenitor, Uchiha Fugaku, en Londres?»**_

 _¿Qué?_

Hinata quedó muda ante eso; Ino la miraba atenta y divertida. ¿Aquel chico era, _realmente_ , postulante a una _gran_ _herencia_? Creía que Sasuke nada más era un pariente cercano de Uchiha Fugaku —quien, según recordaba, había sido un importante socio de su padre, pero, que de un momento a otro, ambos cortaron todo tipo de lazos: de negocios, fraternales...

Pero, ¡no tenía ni idea de _cuán_ _cercano_!

Dando un respingo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca. _¡Estuvo a punto de enrollarse con el hijo del hombre que su padre más odiaba!_ Negó fuertemente. Eso sí que habría sido un problema más.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué debería preocuparse?

 _«Ésta no será la última vez»_

Entonces, súbitamente recordó las palabras que el Uchiha le había dicho momentos antes de despedirse de ella. Sonrió levemente ante eso. No todo había sido tan malo.

* * *

 _«—Mu-muchas gracias por traerme, Uchiha-san. —dijo Hinata, mirando por la ventana del coche el edificio donde residía, notando las luces apagadas. Suspiró y negó divertida; al final, Ino sí había decidido pasar la noche fuera. Bajó su mirada, y apretó el borde de su vestido, evitando que éste se subiera más de la cuenta; que mostrara más de lo que a ella le gustaría._

 _Por eso prefería los pantalones._

— _¿Aquí vives? —Ella dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó la ronca voz del Uchiha, muy cerca de ella. Le miró, notando que había acercado su rostro al suyo, poniéndola un tanto nerviosa. Asintiendo, a duras penas, Hinata contestó que sí—. Ya veo. —Y el silencio nuevamente reinó. ¿Cuántas veces iban, que pasaba eso?_ _Aun así, no era incómodo. Y eso, a Sasuke, le agradó de cierta manera._

— _Bu-bueno, yo... Buenas noches, U-Uchiha-san —Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar la típica alarma cuando eso sucedía. Hinata le dedicó una última mirada—. Que descanse y, de nuevo, gra-…_

 _Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la masculina y potente voz de Sasuke—. Ésta no será la última vez._

 _La Hyūga ladeó la cabeza confundida; mas, luego se ruborizó levemente cuando él se acercó aún más a su rostro, y le sonreía con cierta malicia, como lo venía haciendo todo ese tiempo—. ¿Eh? ¿A qué se re-refiere?_

— _A esto —Alzando la mano para acomodar un mechón de aquél cabello azulino detrás de la oreja de ella, exclamó—: Éste primer encuentro, entre nosotros —Sus labios se aproximaron a los de Hinata; quien no pudo evitar ponerse más roja de la cuenta, tensándose cada vez más—; ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos. —Entonces, antes de unir sus labios, se alejó, y volvió a tener esa estoica expresión, mirando al frente, como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Absorta en lo que, creyó, había estado a punto de suceder con ese joven, la de mirada lilácea asintió y, antes de que algo más sucediera, decidió bajar de una buena vez del coche. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, mirando por última vez a Sasuke, quien no le devolvió la mirada en ningún momento; suspiró, mientras se dirigía hacia el interior del edificio, pensando en lo que había pasado._

 _Tan concentrada iba, que no fue consciente de que el Uchiha aún no se había marchado; el coche seguía aparcado frente al bloque de departamentos. Ahora, él la estaba mirando muy atento, esperando a que ingresara a aquél lugar, sana y salva; aunque, más parecía una mala excusa, puesto que el contoneo inconsciente de las caderas de Hinata le habían casi hipnotizado._

* * *

En ese momento, ella no lo había entendido del todo, pero él había dicho aquello como una especie de promesa: _no iba a ser la última vez que se verían_.

Tres días después, Uchiha Sasuke se presentó al departamento donde Hinata y sus amigas residían. Y, bajo la incrédula expresión de Yamanaka Ino y la confundida de Sabaku No Temari—quien, hacía no menos de veinte minutos que había llegado de quién sabe dónde—, él invitó a la joven de perlado mirar a la boda de su mejor amigo con un escueto y tajante _«Ven conmigo»._ Ella sería la grata compañía que él necesitaba.

Hinata, luego de tener una breve charla con sus amigas, en la que ellas la alentaron a ir, aceptó gustosa. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, cruzándose de brazos y pensando todavía en cómo meter a ésa mujer a la cama. Temari sólo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros sin enterarse del todo qué estaba pasando, e Ino había olvidado las quejas que tenía para con el Uchiha, chillando emocionada al ver la mirada que éste le dedicaba a la Hyūga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** Una frase de Lord Byron.

 **²:** Conocida por muchos nombres como Flor de la pasión—pasiflora, granadina, flor de Cristo o pasionaria roja—; es común en el sur de Estados Unidos y Antillas, e introducida en Europa desde el siglo XVII.

 **³:** Referencia a la película «Arrástrame al Infierno». Título original: «Drag me to hell».

* * *

 **Tal y como dije, he comenzado con la edición de los capítulos; he aquí el primero. ¿Ven la diferencia? Esto era lo que en realidad quería plasmar :D**

 **¡Estoy muy emocionada con esto! Espero que os animéis a apoyar al fandom SH ^^**

 **Sinceramente, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con la universidad—lo cual dio sus buenos frutos, mis notas han ascendido notoriamente :)—; y un pequeño regalo para una de mis mejores amigas, que por cierto, pronto verán colgado aquí :D ¿Qué más? Hmmm... Sí, ni pregunten por el capítulo que nos quedamos—¿diecisiete?—, pues no lo he avanzado mucho y los pocos momentos libres los he ocupado para corregir esto. ¡Me disculpo mucho por ello! :c**

 **En fin...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el resultado final. ¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? Decidlo con un bonico review :)**

 **¡Hasta la** **próxima!**


	2. Tomatoes and Cinnamon Buns

**¡Hola,** **gente** **!**

 **Sí, sé que no** **tengo** **perdón en tardarme demasiado, sobre todo porque son solamente las ediciones de capítulos que ya habíais visto. Sin embargo, mi única excusa es falta de tiempo por la Universidad: que parciales, que controles de lectura, que análisis de texto, que las mismas clases. ¡Joder! Menos mal que no trabajo también o de plano esto nunca vería la luz T_T**

 **Debo de admitir que no he dejado esto de lado por ello, no; trabajaba en las ediciones posteriores a éste capítulo e, incluso en algo que ya os había comentado. De hecho, eso ya está listo, pero ya hablaré de eso al final; sabéis que no me gusta decir mucho por acá, así que ¡Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No, Naruto no me pertenece... Ya lo había dicho, ¿no? Bale berga la bida (?)

* * *

㈎9 **[SasuHina month 2015]**

#Prompt 2: Tomatoes and Cinnamon Buns

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contendrá **lenguaje soez,** y tal vez un poquito de **OoC.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice « **Atrás** ». Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** —Y ni te molestes, que no voy a aceptar tu asqueroso almuerzo —Espetó con crueldad, mirándola altivo, a la vez que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Igual que las otras… Ya dije que no quiero nada que venga de vosotras —Sonrió con sorna.

Mas, los débiles y casi inaudibles titubeos de la joven de cabellos azulinos, le detuvieron en seco.

—Pe-pero... yo no vine a compartir m-mi almuerzo con U-Uchiha-san.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tomatoes and Cinnamon Buns**

* * *

 **U** chiha Mikoto cortó, con su acostumbrada calma y paciencia, otras tres rodajas de aquél jugoso y apetitoso fruto rojo; ingrediente principal de la rápida merienda que prepararía para el menor de sus hijos. Sonrió levemente, recordando el brillo que emanaba de los ojos ébanos del pequeño; la amplia sonrisa que mostraba la hilera de blancos dientes, y el rugir de sus tripas cuando veía lo que le había hecho, solamente para él.

A pesar de que últimamente le cocinaba aquello con bastante frecuencia, el niño se emocionaba notoriamente, como si hubiera pasado _meses_ sin probar aquél bocadillo. Él devoraba todo en un santiamén, importándole muy poco si acababa con la cara embarrada; lo que terminaba haciéndola reír cuando le veía que, casi, se ponía a lamer también el plato. Sin embargo, él reaccionaba a tiempo y, completamente ruborizado, dejaba el cuenco sobre la mesa; se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía el desentendido al ver a su madre mirarle, sumamente divertida.

A su pequeño hijo, de apenas cinco años, le encantaban los tomates; _demasiado_. Y ella, como buena madre que era, le consentiría ese gusto, por muy simple que fuese.

—¡Hemos vuelto!

La voz de Itachi, su primogénito, resonó desde el recibidor de la residencia, notificándole así a la mujer que debía empeñarse, un poco más, para terminar pronto el platillo. Cogió otro tomate del gran cesto que tenía en una esquina de la barra de la cocina, y lo cortó; ésta vez, con un poco más de prisa.

—¿Madre?

Se lavó las manos con cuidado en el fregadero, secándolas de inmediato en su mandil; dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar, y se dirigió hacia donde sus pequeños se encontraban.

—Oh, madre —El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sonrió levemente, mirando a su progenitora verle curiosa. Itachi desvió la mirada hacia abajo, fijándose en el delantal que ella traía puesto—. ¿Estabas ocupada?

—Sí, pero... —Llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia su mentón, y arqueó las cejas, confundida—. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

—Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa —exclamó—. Me había quedado hablando un momento con Shisui.

—Ya veo —Entonces, su negra mirada se paseó de nuevo por los rincones del recibidor, incluso por detrás del joven, como si estuviera buscando algo... o, más bien, a _alguien_ —. Itachi, ¿dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó, finalmente, cuando puso los brazos en jarra, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Vio con suma intensidad al susodicho, quien, extrañado, se sorprendió por la interrogante.

—¿No le has visto? —Miró de reojo a su izquierda—. Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

Sonrió levemente en cuanto su madre quitó los ojos de su persona, y los ponía en otro lugar; mientras apretaba un poco los labios, intentando no demostrar demasiado lo divertida que se le hacía esa situación. Y es que, a pesar de que sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba ahora el susodicho desaparecido, se hizo el que no tenía ni idea; puso una expresión extrañada, al arquear sus cejas.

—Itachi, ¿dónde está Sa-...? —Y, antes de que la pregunta fuera formulada, se escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa que, a su vez, hizo eco en la tranquilidad que había estado presente, desde hacía buen rato en aquella estancia; un sonido que hizo a Mikoto olvidar de inmediato, qué iba a preguntarle a su hijo—. ¿Qué...? —Ella se regresó a la cocina, casi a trompicones.

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Tal y como había pensado, eso tenía que suceder en cualquier momento. Suspiró con resignación, y siguió a su madre con más calma.

La imagen frente a la matriarca de la familia Uchiha era increíble, a su parecer, y más porque se trataba de su hijo menor. No obstante, como si fuera un golpe fuerte a su razonamiento, recordó lo impulsivo que era éste respecto a casi todo lo que le rodeaba, o hacía. Fue por esto que sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba salir de sus labios un suspiro cansado. Se cruzó de brazos, y frunció el ceño; a pesar de que era sólo un niño, sabía que si no le daba una reprimenda, esos eventos se repetirían constantemente.

—¡Sasuke!

La suave, pero imponente al mismo tiempo, voz de su adorada madre hizo voltear al susodicho, totalmente asustado; la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Sin embargo, esta simple acción había provocado que él dejara caer la pequeña y delgada rodaja de tomate que traía entre sus pequeños dedos, al suelo; la misma que _recién_ había cortado la mujer antes de ir a recibir a sus hijos.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquél _fatídico_ acto, como él lo denominó, dirigió su negruzca mirada hacia abajo, con una cara acongojada; más que por haber sido descubierto _in fraganti_ en su inocente fechoría, el hecho de haber desperdiciado, así fuera por accidente, algo tan delicioso como lo era el tomate, le partió el pequeño corazón que poseía.

La Uchiha mayor alzó una ceja, extrañada por la expresión que el muchachito había puesto; mas, de inmediato, carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—Ma-mamá... Yo...

Mikoto suspiró, una vez más, y negó con la cabeza; se acercó al pelinegro que se había llevado los brazos tras la espalda, y que ahora se mantenía con la cabeza gacha. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente; estaba segura que Sasuke esperaba con algo de temor, e impaciencia, su futuro regaño.

Sin embargo, éste nunca le llegó.

Obligándose a alzar la cabeza, el pequeño vio cómo su madre le hacía un intenso escrutinio, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello; como si estuviera verificando, así, si no se había hecho daño.

Itachi, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en total silencio y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó con cautela al plato roto; en donde, seguramente, varias rodajas de aquél exquisito fruto serían servidas a su tonto hermano menor, pero que, tal y como su manera de llamarle lo recalcaba, el muy bobo había dejado caer al piso, logrando que éste se hiciera añicos debido al impacto. Suspiró, y se enderezó, acercándose hacia donde estaban su madre y hermano. Cuando estuvo frente al menor, éste le miró rápidamente.

— _Nii-san..._

Itachi se encorvó un poco para estar a la altura del último, y le dio un suave golpe en la frente, usando sus dedos índice y medio. Sasuke soltó un ligero quejido de protesta y, como acto reflejo, se llevó ambas manos al área golpeada; infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

—Tonto Sasuke. —exclamó, y sonrió levemente divertido.

Mikoto negó ante ello y se dirigió al fregadero.

— _¡Nii-san!_

—Ahora, sé un buen tonto hermano menor, y cómete lo que madre te está ofreciendo.

Y, tal como había dicho, Sasuke notó cómo su progenitora le mostraba, frente a sus narices, un plato más grande que el que había dejado caer. Dejando de lado su oportunidad de quejarse, el pequeño alzó un poco más la vista, y vio la cálida sonrisa de Mikoto. Mientras ésta le acercaba más el plato, con la clara intención de que lo cogiera, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba enfadada.

—Anda, cógelo. —Le expresó ella, con voz suave.

El menor miró con algo de duda a Itachi, que se encontraba a un lado de la mujer, vislumbrando cómo le asentía levemente; cómo le sonreía, sólo un poco, como si le estuviera autorizando. Entonces, sin más preámbulo, el pequeño cogió encantado el plato, con algo de dificultad; esta vez no quería que ninguna, ni una sola rodaja tuviese la terrible y espantosa suerte que la otra había tenido al caer al suelo. Se dirigió hacia la mesita en el centro de la cocina, sin esperar más, y se dejó caer en el piso.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —gritó con euforia, y empezó a engullir, de un solo bocado, dos rodajas de tomate. Sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo suficiente de masticarlas con lentitud, saboreando la textura de cada una.

Tal vez aquella acción fuese algo exagerada para venir de un niño; un pequeño que apenas sabe que nunca debe entrar a la cocina sin un adulto, para evitarse accidentes como el que tuvo hace poco. Pero, eso no importaba para Sasuke que, con esos escasos cinco años, ya se creía todo un experto en aquellos frutos rojos. No podía evitar hacerlo. Cada mordida que pegaba, un agradable rubor se expandía por sus blancas e infantiles mejillas; además de una extraña, pero reconfortante sensación que hormigueaba en su boca. Pese a que los tomates nada más habían sido cortados—es decir, no tenían ningún tipo de aderezo, o mucho menos estaban acompañados de arroz u otra cosa—, él los prefería así.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior con algo de fuerza para evitar soltar la ligera carcajada que le provocó el suspiro encantado que Sasuke dio, luego de tragar; y, de inmediato, se metía otra rodaja a la boca, repitiendo el proceso anterior. Incluso Mikoto hizo lo mismo; con la diferencia de que ella estaba tapándose los labios con los dedos de su mano derecha, para que su acción no fuese tan notoria. Sin embargo, la risa contenida hacia que el ligero temblor que eso provocaba en los hombros de ambos, los ponía en evidencia fácilmente.

Y es que, ver a un Uchiha disfrutar con tanto ahínco de unos simples tomates, además de ternura, les daba tanta gracia, que les era inevitable ponerse a reír.

Al pequeño Uchiha Sasuke, _en serio, le gustaban los tomates._

* * *

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Tamborileó molesto, la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, con los dedos de su mano derecha. Sus oscuros ojos no se despegaron, en ningún momento, de la pizarra que estaba hasta el frente de ese salón; como si tratara de ver más allá de ésta.

Desde que se había puesto a recordar aquél acontecimiento de su infancia que, aunque fuese simple y sin gracia, inconscientemente—y sin quererlo realmente—atesoraba dentro de su cabeza, su humor decayó en demasía; más todavía. Eso fue razón suficiente por la que no reaccionó cuando su nombre volvió a ser emitido, al punto de resonar entre esas cuatro paredes de manera estruendosa. Mucho menos puso atención cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien, que se acercaban apresurados a él.

—¡Sasuke-kun, prueba mi almuerzo! —dijo una voz aguda—. ¡Por favor!

El aludido bufó, harto, y frunció el ceño. Las voces que, consideraba, se hacían cada vez más melosas, las percibió muy cerca de su espacio personal; _demasiado_ cerca. Y, lo peor de todo fue que contó, al menos, unas quince voces resonando al mismo tiempo; con suerte entendía lo que algunas de ellas decían, y, como siempre, no era nada que le interesara. Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó la cabeza en ellas, dejando que el flequillo le tapara la cara; estaba sintiéndose cada vez más disgustado.

—¡No, Sasuke-kun! —Otra voz. Una que, para su mala suerte, logró reconocer rápidamente—. Prueba el mío, ¿sí, Sasu-...? _¡Ah!_

El repentino choque de algo duro dándose de bruces contra el suelo, le hizo cerrar los ojos con molestia. De pronto estaba sintiendo un ligero tic atacar una de sus delgadas cejas negras; la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler.

—¡No, Sasuke-kun, prueba éste! —Ésta vez fue el turno de Yamanaka Ino de hablar; de hacerse notar con su estridente y coqueta voz—. Seguro que te gustará. —Mas, antes de acercarse un poco más a él, ella emitió un grito ahogado de pronto. Sasuke, sin abrir los ojos, supo que ella había caído al suelo.

—¡Quítate, puerca!

Corrección: Ino había sido empujada al piso. Una especie de venganza por haber tirado a la otra persona de hacía unos segundos, la misma que ésta vez la tiró a ella. A eso se le llamaba _karma_ , ¿no?

—Ehr... —La chica soltó una risa nerviosa y carraspeó, haciéndose la inocente—. Oye, Sasuke-kun, prueba el mío, ¿sí? —Y ahí estaba, de nuevo, esa voz que pertenecía a las pocas que podía reconocer por sobre las demás; sobre todo, por el dulzarrón que se cargaba en ella cuando pronunciaban _su_ nombre.

Abrió por fin los ojos, y vio de refilón a una chica de rosa cabellera; una molestia que se le había acercado _demasiado_ , y que, de manera descarada, le sonreía abiertamente. Mientras notaba cómo el color rojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas, ella volvió a hablar.

—Espero te guste —dijo—. Lo hice yo mis-... —El azabache gruñó, cortando bruscamente lo que, sabrá Dios, estaba a punto de decir; ignorando su estupefacta cara, chasqueó la lengua.

 _Ya estaba harto._

La simple, pero osada acción de Haruno Sakura le hizo perder la poquísima paciencia que inundaba su cuerpo; eso, y que cada vez que una de sus estúpidas fanáticas gritaba, le seguían otras tres. El Uchiha estaba hasta la coronilla de que todas fueran tan escandalosas y chillonas; que todas quisieran acaparar su atención de manera ridícula. Sobre todo en esa bendita hora en la que él, estúpidamente, había creído que se libraría de ellas por un mísero instante; pero, no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Umino Iruka, el profesor de esa clase, había dicho que ya era hora del almuerzo, cuando todas se arremolinaron sobre él, irónicamente para hacer que _él_ comiera sus _bentōs_.

Inmediatamente, se puso en pie, asustando de paso a la Haruno y a otras cuantas por tan repentina acción; se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del corto pantalón blanco que vestía, y se abrió paso entre la multitud que esas niñatas de tan sólo doce años—al igual que él—habían armado a su alrededor. Las féminas, por otro lado, miraban expectantes y extremadamente ruborizadas a que el Uchiha se acercase, de pronto, a una de entre todas ellas; que eligiese el bentō ganador que, con un poco de ayuda de su madre, ésa chica había preparado para él, todo para que no se quedara sin almorzar... _Otra vez._

Después de todo, esa era una especie de competencia que se había vuelto muy común en los últimos días en los que a Uchiha Sasuke no se le veía ingerir alimento alguno durante el mediodía; podrían, incluso, asegurar que tampoco en todo el día.

El azabache caminó a paso calmo, pero firme hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas y murmullos aturullados de ellas cuando se dieron cuenta de que, _nuevamente_ , saldría del salón y se iría a quién sabe dónde; que no le volverían a ver hasta que el pequeño receso terminara, e Iruka-sensei anunciara que ya era hora de regresar a clases.

Sasuke contó mentalmente hasta siete, y luego comenzó a correr.

* * *

En el momento que dio vuelta en una esquina, vio rápidamente a su alrededor, notando que al lado derecho del pasillo había una ventana abierta. Sin pensarlo mucho, Sasuke saltó por ella, cayendo con acostumbrada gracia en el techo que sobresalía; se puso de cuclillas y, apoyándose sobre sus manos, permaneció así un buen rato. Una mirada hacia arriba bastó para que sonriera de medio lado.

No obstante, no pasaron ni dos minutos luego de que saliera del edificio, cuando logró escuchar a lo lejos, los molestos y escandalosos gritos de aquellas niñas; cómo preguntaban, desesperadas y a base de gritos, por su paradero.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando Yamanaka y Haruno se detuvieron de pronto, y decidieron mirar por la ventana por la cual él acababa de escapar. Uchiha frunció el ceño; esperaba que sólo mirasen hacia el espeso bosque que se extendía al frente de ellas, a la lejanía, y no hacia abajo, justo donde él...

—¡Ahí está! —Sakura le señaló sin tapujos y con una desbordante emoción al verle; una estupidez de su parte, considerando que había logrado que aquél grupo de mocosas, detrás de ella, gritaran como bestias también, cuando dirigieron sus ojos hacia donde ella indicaba.

Soltando un gruñido, el Uchiha se puso en pie a regañadientes, y comenzó a correr por el techo, acelerando el paso cuando notó que estaba siendo seguido al instante por ellas; mientras que algunas lo hacían desde el interior del edificio, otras como la de ojos verdes y la de larga cabellera rubia. De inmediato, unas cuantas saltaron hacia el exterior también, provocando que el techo comenzara a temblar ante ello. Escuchar la estampida que se aproximaba hacia su persona, tuvo el cometido de que el joven mirara hacia abajo, y realizara unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos: _carnero, jabalí, buey, perro y serpiente_ ; los sellos necesarios para que su cuerpo fuera cubierto en una espesa nube de humo, justo en el instante en que Ino le daba alcance, y se le tiraba encima.

—¡Te tengo! —Sonrió victoriosa cuando sintió tener entre sus manos el menudo cuerpo del Uchiha. Sin embargo, en el momento que su mejilla, se suponía, debía de sentir la suavidad de otra piel, abrió grandes sus ojos, incrédula, cuando se topó con una textura rasposa y dura; una sensación diferente en demasía a lo que esperaba—. ¡No puede ser! —Y, mientras seguía boquiabierta y lamentándose, Sakura apareció a su lado. Al ver lo que la otra estaba haciendo, se puso a reír de manera estridente, mientras se apretaba el estómago.

—¿Interrumpo algo, Ino?

La aludida la fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Cállate! —Pero Sakura la ignoró, y siguió riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Y no era para menos. Ino, creyendo ilusamente que había capturado por pura suerte al joven pelinegro, en realidad se encontraba reteniendo, entre sus brazos, un pequeño tronco. No obstante, la Haruno dejó de reír en cuanto se enfocó demasiado en ése pensamiento; toda la gracia y diversión desapareció de golpe. Puso los brazos en jarras, y frunció sus rosadas cejas, mirando muy molesta a la rubia que lanzaba con rabia el trozo de madera hacia un lado.

—¡Bien hecho, Ino cerda! —exclamó sarcástica, acercándosele más—. ¡Dejaste que Sasuke-kun escapara!

—¡¿Eeeeehh?! —Crispada y ofendida, la Yamanaka se puso de pie al instante—. ¡¿Qué has dicho, frentesota?!

La de rosa cabellera dio un paso al frente, a la vez que la desafiaba con la mirada—. —¡¿Eres sorda, puerca?! ¡Dejaste que Sasuke-kun escapara! —Repitió, alzando más la voz.

—¡A mí no me eches la culpa! —respondió furiosa—. ¡¿Qué iba a saber yo que haría un _Jutsu_ _de sustitución_?!

Y, mientras ellas seguían enfrascadas en aquella absurda e interminable pelea, culpándose la una a la otra de haber dejado ir al chico más _cool_ de la academia, las otras niñas que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen cuando vieron a esas dos discutir, suspiraron resignadas y, con la cabeza gacha, regresaron a por los almuerzos que se habían dejado olvidados en el aula, por haber salido en búsqueda del Uchiha.

Por otro lado, desde el techo del edificio, el aclamado susodicho miraba con el ceño arrugado, en una mueca de frustración, hastío, y tequío a ambas chicas, preguntándose internamente cómo ellas podían estar en el camino de volverse _ninjas_ , si solamente andaban detrás de él, buscando una atención que nunca recibirían.

 _«Tan estúpidas»_ , pensó, rodando sus ojos color ónix.

¿No se suponía que esas niñas que, supuestamente, se volverían grandes _kunoichis_ , debían permanecer siempre atentas a su alrededor? ¿No se les podía ocurrir, por simple curiosidad, mirar hacia arriba o a cualquier otro lado para verificar que todo estuviera en orden? No, nada de eso; al contrario. Sakura e Ino seguían peleando por lo que había provocado su _Kawarimi no jutsu_.

 _«Simplemente patéticas»_

Suspiró y caminó con toda calma sobre el techo, hasta dar un repentino salto; posteriormente, cayó sobre el polvoso piso. Se dirigió hacia un angosto sendero que daba al bosque, a un lugar al que siempre acudía para estar en el descanso de, prácticamente, todos los días. Sasuke veía ése espacio como el medio para alejarse de aquél molesto gentío por un buen rato.

Hacía un par de meses que lo había acogido como su rincón secreto; o, al menos, por esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo, pues, de secreto no tenía mucho por estar frente al edificio en primer lugar. Lo había descubierto cuando, cierta vez, se encontraba caminando por los alrededores de la Academia, cuando se disponía a entrenar con sus _shuriken_ , y perfeccionar más su _Gōkakyū no Jutsu._

Sin prisa, atravesó gran parte del boscaje hasta que, después de unos minutos, llegó a vislumbrar las enormes raíces de un alto y frondoso árbol. Sonrió levemente y se dejó caer en el pasto, junto a ellas; acto seguido, se apoyó en el tronco, acomodándose hasta encontrar la posición idónea y luego no le doliese mucho la espalda. Respiró profundamente, exhalando al instante todo ese aire puro que había retenido durante unos largos segundos; cerró sus ojos con agrado, sintiendo cómo el viento hacía bailar sus largos y negros cabellos. Aquel momento de tranquilidad y silencio, sin la necesidad de preocuparse qué tan efímero pudiese llegar a ser, le estaba comenzando a provocar una muy agradable sensación. Sin preverlo, sintió con más peso el cansancio de los últimos días. Sasuke pensó, entonces, que no sería tan mala idea tomar una pequeña siesta mientras la hora, antes de volver, transcurría.

Después de todo, no temía quedarse dormido y saltarse las clases; dudaba mucho dormir más de dos o tres horas, ya que siempre tendía a despertar sobresaltado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, debido a sus espantosas pesadillas.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, ante ese crudo pensamiento... y al escuchar a su estómago rugir.

Con algo de exasperación, él abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, atisbando cómo las hojas de la copa de ése árbol se movían, levemente, con la brisa; sin embargo, eso no le calmó ni un poco. Maldijo con rabia la manera en que empezó ese día; cómo no pudo lograr alcanzar a comprar un estúpido y _simple_ panecillo para desayunar. _¡Joder!_ Todo por culpa del tal Uzumaki Naruto que se había adelantado a coger, justamente, el pan que él quería. Para rematar, luego de que ese rubio problemático le sacara la lengua infantilmente, se había ido huyendo, como un vil delincuente; y él, sin entender mucho el por qué, su molestia había provocado que también imprecara al dueño de la pequeña tienda.

Salió de su abstracción cuando su agudo oído logró captar el sonido de una diminuta rama rompiéndose; instintivamente, giró la cabeza a todos lados, buscando de dónde provenía, hasta que su mirada se topó con unos pequeños pies cubiertos por las típicas sandalias de todo _ninja_. Su oscura visión ascendió lentamente hasta llegar al rostro de esa persona. Enseguida, chasqueó la lengua al ver que se trataba de una niña.

 _«¡Mierda, lo que faltaba!»_ , pensó irritado al ponerse en pie, de pronto, y sacudirse la poca hierba que había quedado pegada en su trasero. La chica pegó un bote, como si tan simple acción la hubiera asustado, haciendo que Sasuke alzara una ceja. Recorrió, rápidamente, con la mirada a la joven: escuálida, pequeña y, a simple vista, _muy_ _débil_. Apático, se detuvo largo rato en sus ojos, inspeccionándolos, para reconocerle al instante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hyūga? —Escupió su apellido con veneno y antipatía.

Cuando era más pequeño, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero, ahora comprendía por qué los Uchiha detestaban a aquélla familia tan prepotente y pedante; la misma que, en un tiempo, se creía mejor por tener un _Dōjutsu_ tan poderoso como el suyo propio, y que siempre miraba con desdén mal disimulado a todos, sin excepción alguna. Podría concluir entonces, inopinadamente, que esa mocosa que, inevitablemente recordó, era su compañera de salón, también merecía su enemistad.

—¡A-ah! Y-yo... E-eh... Bu-bueno yo...

—No tengo todo el día, Hyūga —Interrumpió los torpes balbuceos de la chiquilla—. Y ni te molestes, que no voy a aceptar tu asqueroso almuerzo. —espetó con crueldad, mirándola altivo, a la vez que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La joven de perlados ojos le siguió observando con temor; sin embargo, al término de sus vocablos, pasó a la confusión, mezclada con algo de sorpresa—. ¿E-eh? ¿De qu-qué habl-...?

—Es a lo que has venido, ¿no? —La cortó, otra vez, entrecerrando su mirada—. Igual que las otras... Ya dije que no quiero nada que venga de vosotras. —Sonrió con sorna.

—Pe-pero...

—Pero, parece que nunca lo vais a entender, bola de necias estúpidas. —espetó, dando media vuelta con el propósito de alejarse de ahí, y ahondarse en lo más recóndito del paisaje.

—Pe-pero... yo no vine a compartir m-mi almuerzo con U-Uchiha-san.

Mas, los débiles y casi inaudibles titubeos de la joven de cabellos azulinos le detuvieron en seco.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke la miró por sobre el hombro, un tanto desconcertado; pero, velozmente recobró su siempre estoica expresión—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie más sabe que yo vengo a éste lugar —Se giró por completo para otearla de frente, y se le acercó un poco, haciendo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás como acto reflejo—. ¿Es que me has estado siguiendo? —La joven negó rápidamente con su cabeza—. No te creo. Seguramente me espías como las otras niñatas idiotas; después de todo, sois todas iguales. Tú no puedes ser la maldita excepción —Entrecerró los ojos, y la señaló, despectivamente.

—¡Yo no...! —protestó, tratando de que el otro no se hiciera ideas equivocadas con respecto al por qué se encontraba en ese lugar. Sin embargo, no hizo más que apretar sus labios cuando él frunció el ceño, realzando la furia de sus obsidianas. Acercó hacia su pecho el pequeño paquete que traía entre las manos, y bajó la cabeza para quedarse viendo a sus pies jugar con una pequeña roca que tenía junto a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sasuke, involuntariamente, arrepintiéndose a la milésima de segundo por su ingénita curiosidad. Desde que el azabache vio a la joven, en realidad, no había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento al objeto que traía en las manos; no hasta que ella lo apretó contra sí—. Olvídalo, me da igual. —dijo cuando ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a contestarle, luego de que mirara el objeto.

No obstante, Hinata le contestó.

—Es... es mi almuerzo.

—Te dije que me daba igual. —Soltó, haciéndola llevar sus perlas al suelo, nuevamente. Permanecieron, quién sabe cuántos minutos, en total silencio; con el trinar de las aves y el leve viento que azotaba contra las ramas de los árboles, como único sonido entre ellos, hasta que el Uchiha desvió la mirada y volvió a hablar, sin quererlo realmente.

—Eso puedo verlo, boba —Suspiró—. Me refiero a, ¿qué hay dentro?

La pequeña Hyūga le miró totalmente desconcertada, ¿qué no había dicho él que no quería saber? Negó levemente con su cabeza, olvidándose de eso, y procedió a contestarle, procurando no tartamudear demasiado.

—Es un _bentō de makunouchi_ ¹.

—Hmph. —Asintió Sasuke, y volvió a darse la vuelta. Aspiró hondamente con su nariz, ansiando llenarse por última vez de la esencia de la floresta, un poco más, antes de retirarse por fin de ese lugar. Pero, fue el olor de aquél _bentō_ lo que llenó con gusto sus fosas nasales. Lo peor era que éste comenzaba a emitirse con más fuerza; y, él, todavía estaba jodidamente hambriento. Se sintió sumamente colérico, aunque no lo exteriorizó.

—Eh... ¿Uchiha-san?

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió, casi al instante, provocando que se mordiera la lengua por ello. Se preguntó, internamente, por qué aún no se iba, o hacía siquiera el amago de moverse.

—Lo lamento —Hizo una rápida reverencia, aún si él no estaba viéndola—. Yo... cre-creí que no había nadie po-por aquí.

—Ya no importa —La miró de reojo, al girar un poco la cabeza, alcanzando a ver los indicios de su inclinación al disculparse—. Sólo, no se lo digas a aquéllas estúpidas —La joven ladeó su cabeza cuando él miró a su alrededor—. Éste es el único lugar en el que puedo estar en paz, sin mocosas que me jodan la tarde.

Haciendo una perfecta «O» con su boca, Hinata asintió, comprendiendo enseguida las palabras del portador del _Sharingan_ —. ¡Sí! —exclamó eufórica, mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke asintió, conforme, y retomó finalmente su camino—. ¡A-ah, Uchiha-san!

El aludido bufó, hastiado—. ¿Ahora qué? —Sintió cómo el estómago le empezaba a arder por la falta de alimentos.

Se reprochó mentalmente haberse saltado el desayuno—por culpa de Naruto—, y no haber hecho las compras el día anterior; además, maldijo el almuerzo de la Hyūga que seguía emitiendo tan exquisito aroma. Si no se iba ya, su sistema digestivo empezaría a causar un gran alboroto.

—¿Ya se va? —Hinata preguntó, arqueando las cejas preocupada.

—¿No lo ves? —El Uchiha rodó sus ojos, pero, por una extraña razón, no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido lleno de burla—. Vaya, y yo que creía que los usuarios de _Byakugan_ tenían muy buenos ojos. —Acotó.

La de cabellos azulinos se sintió levemente ofendida—. No me re-refería a eso... —dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Como sea —Suspiró—. Quédate tú si quieres. Yo me largo. —Alzó su brazo derecho para agitarlo a modo de despedida.

Sin embargo, ni bien terminó de decir aquello, un fuerte y bestial ruido hizo eco en los oídos de ambos jóvenes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, teniendo un leve _tic_ en la comisura de sus labios. Justamente era eso lo que había querido evitar; lo que ya venía venir. Despotricó por lo bajo a la Hyūga que, sin estar enterada, retrasaba su retirada.

La joven Hinata, en cambio, pegó un brinco al escuchar aquél sonido tan bárbaro, preguntándose y estremeciéndose a la vez sobre qué podía ser, y de dónde provenía. Quiso activar su _Byakugan_ para otear el terreno; mas, recordó de golpe que aún no podía manejarlo bien; no sin llegar a cansarse, y que la cabeza estuviera a nada de explotarle por el malestar. Además, las manos las tenía muy ocupadas al estar sujetando su almuerzo; siquiera podría realizar los dichosos sellos. Miró a todos lados, de manera frenética, hasta que reparó en la figura del Uchiha, quien no parecía haberse movido desde que el extraño sonido se presentó. ¿Habría escuchado aquello también?

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sus hombros se miraban tan tensos? ¿Por qué estaba tan quieto? Hinata respingó. ¿Sería posible, acaso, que aquel ruido indicaba peligro, o algo por el estilo, y el Uchiha había notado eso?

—¿U-Uchiha-san? —Le llamó, dubitativa.

—¿Qué? —respondió, con dureza, pero sin voltear a verla a ella o a otro lado. Apretó los dientes cuando otro de esos ruidos, se hizo notar.

—¿E-escuchó eso? ¿Está todo bi-bien?

—Perfectamente —Irónico espetó. Giró su cabeza un poco, y sonrió ladinamente para ofuscar los sonidos tan vergonzosos que emitía su estómago—. ¿O qué? ¿Eres ciega? —La picó, sintiendo el éxito de sus vocablos cuando ella apretó sus labios, y empezaba a fruncir un poco su entrecejo—. Bueno, no me sorprende, después de todo, tus ojos parec-...

—Se ve tenso —Le interrumpió, al ver a dónde iban sus palabras con respecto a algo tan, desgraciadamente, _característico_ de su familia; no tenía ganas de escuchar otra burla más—. ¿Se si-siente bien?

—Estoy bien, deja de ser tan preguntona, ¿sí? —Apretó los puños cuando el sonido volvió a relucir; ésta vez, con mayor intensidad—. _Mierda_.

Definitivamente, ese _no_ era su día.

El alboroto que sus rugidos estomacales montaban era increíblemente audibles, y todo por la carencia de alimentos en su organismo; a todo esto sumarle que tal humillación estaba siendo presenciada por una Hyūga. Ah, pero no cualquier Hyūga; sino una torpe y enclenque niñata que se coloraba por la más mínima cosa. Prefería mil veces que hubiera sido Itachi el testigo de sus ruidos. Seguro que se estaría burlando como si no hubiese mañana, _¡en sus narices!_

Ugh... Tal vez _no_ era mejor idea.

—Uchiha-san. —Le llamó la de ojos liláceos que estaba parada frente a él.

Un momento, ¿cuándo había ella llegado hasta ahí? _¡¿Y sin que él lo notase de inmediato?!_ Debía dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos, como ahora, o ése tipo de distracciones tan absurdas podían costarle caro cuando llegara la hora en que tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano mayor. Trató de que su cara no reflejase el desconcierto, pero, no pudo prevenir el que sus ojos se ampliaran atónitos, cuando ella extendió los brazos y le mostraba el paquete de su almuerzo.

—¿Qué...? —Quiso interrogar su actuar; mas, Hinata se le adelantó, al sonreírle tenuemente.

—U-Uchiha-san está hambriento, ¿no es a-así? —Con las mejillas arreboladas, expresó tímida.

Minutos atrás, mientras el Uchiha parecía permanecer en alguna especie de trance, ella había logrado captar que el tenaz y atroz sonido había venido del estómago de Uchiha Sasuke. Se rió levemente ante su descubrimiento; sin embargo, paró de inmediato su alegría al darse cuenta de su grosera acción, aunque él no se había movido ni un centímetro; el azabache seguía abstraído en quién sabe qué cosas. Por eso, se acercó con mucha cautela hacia el joven, hasta ponerse frente a él, y separó sus labios para llamarle. Cuando éste la volteó a ver, le pareció ver algo de asombro en sus facciones; mas, cuando parpadeó un par de veces, ésa expresión, si es que había estado ahí, ya no se figuraba. Apretando el _bentō_ contra sí, Hinata notó que, curiosamente, ya no tenía tanta hambre como la que tenía al comienzo del receso, por lo que le extendió, sin dudar, al azabache su almuerzo.

—Yo no te-tengo tanta hambre —explicó—. Por favor, a-acéptelo. —Miró hacia el piso, incapaz de seguirle sosteniendo la mirada, y alzándole más el cuenco.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, algo intrigado de las acciones de la Hyūga. ¿No había dicho, hacía unos minutos, que el encuentro entre ellos no había sido porque quería compartirle su almuerzo? ¿Que era sólo casualidad? Vaya contradicción siendo que, ahora, se lo estaba dando sin más. ¿Acaso creía que lo aceptaría? _¡Pues no!_ ¡Que se joda!

—Te dije que... —Y el distintivo ruido, hizo acto de presencia, una vez más. Continuó hablando—: No quería que nadie me-... —Fue interrumpido otra vez. Sasuke cerró los ojos y, contando mentalmente hasta diez, aplicó más presión en sus manos hechas puño, logrando que los nudillos de éstas se pusieran completamente blancos. Inhaló profundo antes de proseguir, e intentar terminar la maldita frase—. Te dije que no quería qu-... —Mas, otro rugido se hizo sonar.

Entonces, su paciencia explotó.

—¡Argh! ¡Dame eso! —Le arrebató violentamente la caja de las manos y, sin más preámbulo, saltó hacia la rama de uno de los tantos árboles que les rodeaban para, en consecuencia, alejarse de ahí a cada brinco que daba.

Hinata apreció, anonadada, la cresta del clan Uchiha que el joven, quien se alejaba a paso veloz, tenía en la espalda. Sin explicación lógica, su mente recreó nuevamente la escena de un extremadamente popular, orgulloso y arrogante Uchiha Sasuke, sumamente hambriento; con su estómago rugiendo como si no hubiese probado alimento en mucho tiempo; y que, además, le quitaba la caja del almuerzo de manera brusca, mientras se perdía en la lejanía del frondoso boscaje, como si un ladrón realizando su máxima hazaña se tratase. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces tratando de comprender por qué las cosas se habían dado de tal manera si, después de todo, ella misma le estaba ofreciendo la comida. Sin embargo, sólo atinó a reír levemente; dio media vuelta, y caminó a paso calmo para regresar a la Academia.

* * *

En otro lugar, un tanto lejos del bosque, más concretamente en el techo de un complejo de apartamentos en el centro de _Konoha_ , sentado se hallaba el susodicho _«ladrón»,_ mientras escudriñaba, con maravilla el contenido del _bentō_. Por inverosímil que sonase, éste no se miraba ni mínimamente lujoso, como esperaría de un almuerzo digno de un Hyūga; era todo lo contrario. Sencillo sobre todo; ordinario como cualquier otro que, como único complemento, traía unos cuantos _onigiris_ , algo pequeños. Pero que, eso sí, se veían muy apetecibles. Cogió una de las bolas y la examinó detenidamente. ¿Y si sólo era pura apariencia, y el sabor estaba del asco? Encogiéndose de hombros, y sin importarle mucho, la llevó hacia su boca; cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando dio una gran mordida.

Entonces su estómago resintió que no la devorara de inmediato, para satisfacerse un poco. ¡Joder! _¡Estaba deliciosa!_ La saboreó en cada mordida que dio, y se sorprendió enormemente cuando detectó que estaban rellenas de tomate. ¡Definitivamente _deliciosas_ , y _perfectas_!

Las devoró todas al instante, importándole un soberano pepino si estaba dejando de lado los modales que su familia, con tanto empeño, le había inculcado a la hora de comer. No iba a negar que le desagradó un poco darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de beber a la mano—pues, su botella de agua la había terminado antes del mediodía en el ejercicio que Iruka les había impuesto por la mañana—, pero, poco le duró ese enfado, y siguió comiendo como si nada. Insultó en su mente a la Hyūga, una vez más, por haberle ofrecido semejante manjar; uno que, por supuesto, no desaprovecharía ni una migaja.

Al fin y al cabo, era de muy mala educación desperdiciar la comida, _¿no es así?_

* * *

—Toma.

Hinata alzó la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos, sorprendida, al notar que la persona que la había hablado se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke; el mismo le devolvía la caja de almuerzo que le había aceptado—por no decir arrebatado—de no muy buena gana, hacía dos días. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando oteó su expresión serena y calmada —y, tal vez un poco de vergüenza, pero de ésta última no podía estar muy segura. Y es que, el día anterior, él no había asistido a la academia, y no pudo evitar preocuparse mucho, creyendo fervientemente que el Uchiha había enfermado por su culpa, dejándola con un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando esa mañana Sasuke se presentó, sin mostrar si tenía vestigios de haber enfermado o no, y se sentó con total tranquilidad en su asiento como si su ausencia no la hubiera notado nadie —cosa contraria a la realidad, pues todas sus fans se habían puesto muy perturbadas e histéricas, por la falta de su adorado _«Sasuke-kun»_. El alma le regresó al cuerpo al sentirse libre de toda culpa... o algo así.

Dio un respingo al salir de su meditación, cuando sintió que el joven le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza con la caja; de inmediato la cogió, y la guardó con cuidado en su pequeña mochila. Miró al Uchiha, notando que, por el rabillo del ojo, él también la veía. Se mostraba inquieto, y parecía gruñir por lo bajo, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—¿Sucede algo, U-Uchiha-san? —Decidió tener la iniciativa.

—No, nada —contestó casi al instante y desvió la mirada al suelo, lo que logró que Hinata le observara curiosa. Luego, murmuró casi sin voz, pero ella había logrado escucharle, afortunadamente; no estaba dispuesto a repetir—. Estaba... bueno.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco por el ligero tono de rosa que comenzaba a adornar las mejillas del muchacho; pero, no dijo nada al respecto, y sólo atinó a asentir, sonriéndole un poco—. ¿De verdad? —Soltó, extrañamente emocionada. Él movió levemente su cabeza, afirmando, y la Hyūga llevó sus manos al pecho, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer también—. Qué... Qué bueno.

—¿Lo preparaste tú? —La cuestionó, levantando la cabeza y mirándola expectante, aunque sin demostrarlo mucho. Ella asintió, y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado—. Hmph, ya veo.

Permanecieron en un silencio que, a diferencia del que tuvieron allá en el bosque, éste era mucho más agradable; la incómoda tensión no estaba presente. Aunque, fue nada más por un momento, pues repentinamente fue roto por el azabache que se cruzó de brazos, y alzó la barbilla.

—Sasuke.

Desconcertada, Hinata ladeó su cabeza—. ¿Eh?

—Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, ¿quieres? —Soltó con un poco de rudeza. Pero la joven, sin preocuparse por el tono aplicado, asintió, algo ofuscada—. Y, prepárate un almuerzo extra para mañana.

Esas palabras la hicieron sorprenderse más.

—¿Eh? ¿Po-por qué, U-...? —Se detuvo en seco al ver la dura mirada de él. Carraspeó y continuó—. Digo... ¿por qué, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado.

—Hazlo y punto —Se descruzó de brazos, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; hizo una rara mueca, como si pensar en aquello que iba a decir le desagradara en demasía, pero igualmente lo dijo sin pegas—. Y ponle _más_ _tomates_.

—¿Tomates? —Pero, cuando ella quiso preguntarle el motivo, Sasuke no le dio tiempo de siquiera abrir la boca. Él dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su asiento, a metros delante del de ella.

Mientras se encaminaba a su destino, la leve sonrisa maliciosa que se asomaba en sus labios, y que ocultó de los ojos de la chica, salió a relucir; sobre todo, cuando se puso a imaginar la cara que tendría la Hyūga al preparar, de manera inconsciente y mecánica, su almuerzo de mañana. Claro, y, ¿por qué no?, del día _siguiente_ ; y el _siguiente_ a ése también. El sazón de ese _bentō_ le había dejado con ganas de más; hasta podría decir que iba a sacarle jugo a la situación. Comería, por el momento, solamente lo que preparara esa chica.

Tuvo que ahogar una risotada, también, al imaginarse la cara de ella cuando viera el interior de la caja que acababa de devolverle. Aunque, de inmediato, puso gesto irritado, se preguntó mil veces por qué había hecho aquello.

Pero, bueno. Sólo esperaba, de verdad, que el haber faltado el día anterior por ir a por unos simples y _empalagosos_ _rollos_ _de_ _canela_ —que, en serio, casi le daban arcadas de sólo verlos en el mostrador—, hubiese valido la pena. Al menos eso creyó, bastaría para decir que era una especie de agradecimiento por el almuerzo gratis, _¿no?_ Por algo habían estado esos dulces en el _bentō_ ; los mismos que había tirado a la basura porque _odiaba_ esas estupideces empalagosas.

 _«¡Ni hablar!»_ , pensó. Él, sólo estaba reponiendo lo que, por obvias razones, no había consumido. Sí, sólo eso.

 _¿Verdad?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** Se llama _makunouchi_ (幕の内) a un tipo popular de bentō japonés consistente en pescado, carne, encurtidos, huevos y verduras acompañados de arroz y un umeboshi. También hay otras variantes como las que incluyen arroz con castañas, sushi de pescado de agua dulce y estofado de carne y arroz.

* * *

 **Quiero en serio creer que lo he hecho bien esta vez. ¿Sabéis algo? Encontré entre el desorden de mis cosas mis diccionarios de distintas categorías; jugando con ellos, éste capítulo ha sido reeditado^^ ¿Qué opináis del resultado?**

 **Pasando a otra cosa...**

 **Ahora sí, os diré lo que quería decir en un principio: ¡Habrá nueva historia SH—obviamente—para ustedes! :D Bueno, antes quiero aclarar que la trama no es mía, lastimosamente, pero esta adaptación es acerca de uno de mis libros favoritos, así que, conformaos con eso XD La vendré colgando, espero por Hylia, el mismísimo 31 de Octubre. ¿Por qué? Meh, porque tiene que ver con lo sobrenatural, en parte, so, why not?**

 **Espero fervientemente no tardar casi un mes, otra vez, en la próxima actualización; pero quiero que sepáis que me esfuerzo mucho en las ediciones, así que no os preocupéis porque no abandonaré nada.**

 **¿Qué más? ¡Oh, claro! Agradezco los reviews que dejaron—tanto en la primera publicación, como también en la edición—, me hicieron muy feliz^^**

 **Saara-Chan94**

Verte aquí, aún cuando son sólo ediciones me alegra un montón (T_T) ¡Asdfadjsk! (Inserte kokoro)

¡Gracias por leerme!

 **Miau**

Es que me gusta variar XD Cuando hice el capítulo—y lo edité—, sinceramente no le dejé con motivos de continuación... Pero no lo descarto XD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Yukime Hiwatari**

La verdad, no lo sé todavía n_nU

 **RukiaHime-Chan**

Ah, pero si es la desaparecida XD Descuida, mujer, que me alegra bastante tenerte por aquí de nuevo^^

¿Has notado el cambio? No pensé que fuera a quedar así al principio por las prisas, pero me alegro haberlo dado a conocer XD

No te agobies, que me hace feliz el que me leas. ¡Gracias! (Inserte kokoro)

 **Guest**

Pues no lo sé muy bien, todo dependerá del título del prompt y si hay potencial ^^ De igual manera, yo agradezco sus reviews ¡En serio! :D

 **Eso es todo por hoy; recordad: Coman mucha Nutella, vean doramas y jugad al Zelda sin parar ¡Ya-ha~! XD**

 **[Seré sincera, estuve pasándome el Majora's Mask en la 3DS por ratos—que debía estar editando o escribiendo algo más—... ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! XD]**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. A beloved sibling

**¡Buenas, people!**

 **Hoy he traído el siguiente capítulo editado más pronto de lo que pensé... ¿por qué? Bueh, ya me terminé el MM en la portátil, so, me sentí vacía (?); así que me puse a trabajar en esto y ¡Voilá! Aunque, también fue porque no quería seguir leyendo el folleto que me habían dejado como tarea porque ya estaba harta de tanta Guerra Civil, que entonces decidí darme el descanso trayéndoles esto XD**

 **Aunque, sí que lamento tardar mucho; pero, es por eso, son ediciones y requieren más empeño ^^**

 **Pues nada, nos vemos al final como siempre ¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Weh, ¿en serio? Lo vengo diciendo desde que inicié la carrera de escritora (?). Naruto no me pertenece, ¿feliz?

* * *

㈎9 **[SasuHina month 2015]**

#Prompt 3: A beloved sibling

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además **lenguaje soez;** un poco de **OoC; alusión al incesto,** y un poquito de **Lime explícito.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** A pesar de las pequeñas riñas, discusiones y desacuerdos que tenían muy de vez en cuando, referentes a la relación que mantenían, Hinata sabía que sólo Sasuke sería quien mandara en su compasivo y sensible corazón; sólo él sería a quien ella amaría con todas sus fuerzas. Y, aunque Sasuke no le dijera nada nunca, Hinata estaba al tanto que, seguramente, él también especulaba lo mismo. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, se sentía muy afortunada de que las cosas entre ellos siempre terminaban bien.

Sin embargo, y aunque sonaba tan bien, no _todo_ podía ser perfecto, _¿verdad?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A beloved sibling**

* * *

 **Y** amanaka Ino se sacó la chupeta de dulce sabor a fresa que tenía en la boca, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con algo de fuerza; al mismo tiempo, dejó salir un suspiro de pesadez, y miró con aparente seriedad a las jóvenes que tenía al frente.

—Entonces, chicas —dijo, alzando un poco la voz, para que las aludidas la pusieran atención—, quedamos así, ¿no? Primero, voy yo —espetó, señalándose a sí misma, y haciendo una mueca disconforme. Pese a que era la más elocuente del pequeño grupo, para cuando se trataba de estudios prefería no decir ni _«pío»_ —: Luego, vas tú, Sakura —La susodicha, quien estaba frente a ella, asintió sin despegar sus ojos esmeralda del papel que tenía entre las manos, mientras leía en voz baja lo que estaba escrito en él—. Después, irás tú, Kari-...

—¡No me presiones! —La interrumpió, bruscamente, la mujer de cabellos rojos que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellas, permaneciendo de pie junto a la ventana que daba una excelente vista del amplio campo de fútbol de la escuela. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, mientras murmuraba entre dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de memorizar cada coma y punto de la información que debía recitar luego—. La segunda mitad del siglo dieciocho se caracteriza por la elaboración y aplicación de un ambicioso y vasto plan de reformas, cuyos principios esenciales quedaron fijados en 1743. Algunas medidas aisladas empiezan a...¹

Ino rodó sus azules ojos, y le restó importancia. Bajó la vista hacia el puñado de papeles que tenía sobre su regazo y suspiró, de nuevo. Miró a la última integrante de su grupo de trabajo y la llamó.

—Hinata.

La recién nombrada dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, y miró de inmediato a su compañera—. ¿S-sí?

—Lógicamente, vas tú al acabar Karin, ¿de acuerdo? —sentenció.

—A-ah... Sí. —Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo para, enseguida, cerrar sus ojos con pesar, buscando relajarse a la vez. Sin embargo, esto no pudo ser cuando volvió a pensar qué debía hacer, dentro de poco tiempo.

—Hinata.

Una vez más, la aludida dio otro brinco; pero, ahora, al sentir una mano caer con delicadeza y, contradictoriamente, sujetándose con firmeza sobre su hombro. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio a la Yamanaka sonreírla con dulzura.

—¿Ino-san?

—Tranquila —dijo, sonriéndole más—. Todo saldrá bien.

Mas, a pesar de sus palabras, la joven de azulinos cabellos no pudo sentirse menos preocupada de lo que ya estaba. No obstante, asintió agradecida; Ino, al verla sonreír un poco, afirmó con su cabeza también. Cada una volvió los ojos a sus propios papeles para continuar en el proceso de aprenderse varios párrafos— _o, la mayor parte de éstos_ —en menos de una hora, tratando de ignorar, a su vez, la presión que aquello conllevaba.

O, al menos, eso intentó Hinata, pues, por más que intentaba concentrarse, el malestar que le provocaba un revoltijo en el estómago se hacía cada vez más insoportable. En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ella y sus compañeras de equipo—además de mejores amigas—tenían que presentar una exposición, cuya calificación equivaldría al _45% de la nota final_.

Pero, pese a la situación, por increíble que pareciera, el problema no sólo radicaba en que las chicas pertenecientes al equipo número dos de turno para pasar a dar la exposición, habían dejado todo a última hora y, seguramente, llevaban las de perder y reprobar—todo gracias a la _malísima_ suerte de Haruno Sakura, al ser la elegida para coger el papelito del sombrero del profesor que determinaría, así, el orden de los distintos grupos—. Apenas estaban poniéndose de acuerdo por saber quién sería la que representaría, en primer lugar, a todas; y, quién sería la que cerraría, _«con Broche de oro»_ , la actividad.

Ni siquiera habían terminado de aprenderse lo que deberían de decir, con lujo de detalles, frente a sus compañeros.

El verdadero problema aquí era que, una de sus integrantes era extremadamente tímida. Ah, pero lo más irónico de la situación era que, aquella persona sí había estudiado con anterioridad su parte a exponer y, además, se la sabía al derecho y al revés.

Hinata suspiró acongojada, observando la hora en su móvil: faltaban treinta minutos para que el receso terminara. Sus perlados ojos fueron a parar a las figuras de sus amigas, notando lo tensas que se encontraban. Esa sensación de aflicción iba en aumento cada vez que las miradas de ellas recorrían la información que debían memorizar, a toda velocidad.

Volvió a suspirar.

Ellas se estaban esforzando mucho, demasiado; estaban bajo mucha presión, pero, Hinata sabía que para ellas, la parte oral no les sería problema. Las tres eran conocidas por alzar la voz para hacerse notar; así fuese dentro o fuera del salón de clases. Caso contrario a ella, que _siempre_ procuraba pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de sus profesores.

Entonces se dio cuenta: la liarían bien fuerte si no lograban aprobar aquella prueba por su culpa. Si los nervios la atacaban y la dejaban en _shock_ , no haría más que tartamudear sin parar, echando abajo la perfecta presentación que debían dar en un tiempo _máximo_ de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa frente a ella, pensando cómo haría para hablar frente a un profesor con apariencia de desinterés hacia todo, sumamente estricto respecto a su profesión, y al mínimo fallo cortaba todo, sin derecho a otra oportunidad; eso sin contar el plus de hacerlo frente a más de veinte personas, en su mayoría, chicos que le harían muecas absurdas para hacerla equivocarse a propósito.

¿Cómo iba a hablar sin tener un ataque de pánico, y terminar en la enfermería por desmayarse, de nuevo, mientras sus compañeros se reían por ello?

—Hinata.

Quitándose las manos del rostro, alzó rápidamente su blanco mirar, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza hasta encontrar a la persona que la había llamado, con una voz demasiado ronca.

—¿S-sí? —Musitó, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, al encontrarla bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Y, sin decir o esperar respuesta de su parte, aquella alta figura se retiró de la entrada de aquél salón de clases, como si estuviera completamente segura de que la pequeña mujer le seguiría sin dudar.

 _Y no se equivocó._

Hinata comenzó a caminar, siguiéndole; mas, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la voz de Sakura la detuvo en seco.

—¿Hinata? —La nombrada volteó su cabeza hacia la de cabellos rosas, quien la veía con algo de reproche.

—¿Sí, Sakura-san? —preguntó, con voz queda.

—¿A dónde vas? —exclamó, frunciendo un poco más el ceño—. _Tenemos_ que estudiar para la exposición, _¿recuerdas?_

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó varias veces, como si hubiese despertado de alguna especie de trance. Procesando aquella interrogante, intentó contestar—. Ah... Bu-bueno, yo...

Mas, Ino se adelantó y contestó por ella.

—Está bien, frentona —La Yamanaka apoyó su mejilla en la mano, oteando divertida a la de pelos azulinos—. Hinata ya se sabe lo que va a decir; no tiene por qué estar aquí, si no quiere —Con su mano libre, sacudió al aire como si estuviera espantando moscas—. Anda, Hinata, que te han llamado, _¿no?_

—Ah... Bueno... —Titubeó, cambiando el peso de su pierna, inquieta.

—Sabes que a _él_ no le gusta esperar. —la rubia guiñó un ojo y continuó con su lectura, dando por zanjada, así, la situación.

Sakura quiso, por alguna razón, decir algo más; pero, Karin se lo impidió cuando se le acercó y le preguntó qué sería lo último que diría, antes de que fuera su turno.

 _«Gracias, Ino-san»_ , la de ojos claros pensó, sonriendo levemente al retomar su camino.

* * *

—Entra ahí.

Llevándose ambas manos al pecho, giró su cabeza hacia donde se le había señalado y tragó grueso, al ver que se trataba del cuarto del conserje; el que se utilizaba para guardar los artículos de limpieza.

Era _demasiado_ obvio.

—Pe-pero... —Mirando a todos lados, Hinata se dio cuenta de que no había nadie rondando cerca de donde estaban, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa—. No podemos... Es in-incorrecto —Y, en voz aún más baja, agregó—: Y demasiado a-arriesgado.

Su acompañante sonrió de medio lado cuando, con una llave que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, abrió la puerta. Rápidamente, ella la reconoció como la que le pertenecía a Teuchi, el conserje. Sintió un escalofrío corroer su cuerpo al notar que él la miraba, con un cierto brillo de diversión en sus oscuros ojos.

—Eso lo hace _muchísimo_ mejor, ¿no crees? _—¡Mierda!_ La había escuchado.

Mientras la joven negaba frenéticamente, con sumo nerviosismo, sabiendo que un leve rubor estaba extendiéndose con increíble facilidad a través de sus pálidas mejillas, la empujó con delicadeza hacia el interior del pequeño lugar, entrando él también, segundos después, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

—U-um... Creo que no de-deberíamos estar aquí.

Hinata se apoyó en la pared que estaba al lado de un estante donde había varios objetos referentes a la limpieza de azulejos y ventanas. Creyó que el muchacho frente a ella pronto se le abalanzaría; o al menos, eso le estaba transmitiendo con su mirada, más oscura de lo normal. Sin embargo, él sólo se la quedó viendo, lo que la puso aún más incómoda. La de ojos claros estuvo a punto de reclamarle, nuevamente, que estaban haciendo mal y que debían irse de inmediato de esa habitación; pero, sus intenciones quedaron en simples suposiciones, ya que no pudo ni abrir la boca cuando él llevó su mano derecha hacia atrás, y giraba con aparente desinterés el seguro de la puerta, quedando, de esa manera, por fin encerrados.

Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos luego de haber puesto el pestillo cuando, ella a punto de preguntarle el porqué de su acción, se le acercó demasiado para su gusto.

—¡¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo?! —Extendió sus manos al frente, logrando posarlas en el torso de él, para evitar que el contacto fuese más allá de una cercanía superficial. Tan repentino acercamiento había intensificado el sonrojo que la atacaba, desde hacía buen rato—. ¡E-espera!

Pero, fue deliberadamente ignorada, y el chico acercó su rostro al suyo, sintiendo cómo el deseoso aliento de él y el irregular respirar de ella, chocaban entre sí. Entrecerró un poco los ónices que tenía por ojos, y la habló en voz baja—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Yo... —Hinata bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras apretaba los puños, ejerciendo presión sobre la camisa de él, arrugándola considerablemente. ¿Cómo no iba a estar nerviosa con él tan cerca de su cara?—. Si te me a-acercas así...

—No me refiero a eso, tonta —Dejando la malicia de lado por un instante, él se separó un poco; pero, no lo suficiente para que la joven pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad; no aún. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la fémina, y exclamó con voz seria—. Hablo de la exposición.

Ésta vez, la de ojos perla le miró algo atónita; no obstante, enseguida, puso una expresión taciturna, asintiendo muy segura—. Temo que me dé un a-ataque de pánico frente a to-todos, y-...

—En ese caso —La interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que le cogía un rebelde mechón que había caído sobre su rostro, y se lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja—, te ayudaré a relajarte un poco.

Y, por fin, arremetió contra ella, dirigiendo su boca hacia el blanco cuello, en lugar de a sus labios, como solía hacer _siempre_ ; mordió con algo de fuerza, ganándose un placentero gimoteo como respuesta. En menos de nada aparecería la marca de sus dientes en él, lo que provocó que sonriera de lado, pensando en el cómo Hinata le reclamaría, con su suave voz, por haberla dejado aquél futuro moretón.

Reprimió una carcajada al recordar una de aquellas tantas veces que la había hecho lo mismo, y ella se cubría la evidencia con una camisa «cuello de tortuga», o una simple bufanda, aún si la temperatura estuviera a unos _40°C._ No podía negar que le decepcionaba un poco verla tratando de esconder lo que le pondría en claro a cualquier persona— _hombre, sobre todo_ —que ya tenía dueño, que ya pertenecía a alguien; pero, se conformaba con ponerla bajo su intenso escrutinio para que ella se pusiera tensa y nerviosa, y que así no lo olvidase nunca.

Sus manos por fin se movieron, llevándolas hacia las rojas mejillas de ella, para luego, poco a poco, descender a través de su cuello y clavícula, hasta llegar a los exuberantes pechos que tanto le gustaban, a pesar del tamaño. Los cogió y apretó con tal brusquedad, que la muchacha se arqueó levemente y posó sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él.

—N-no tan fuerte... —el joven la miró, deleitado de que aquél sonrojo se expandiera rápidamente hacia sus orejas también; y eso que apenas iba comenzando.

Hizo lentos movimientos sobre los grandes montes, pero sin siquiera hacer el amago de descubrir un poco más de su tersa y blanca piel; y, con una delicadeza tal que la hizo gemir complacida, le apretó de vez en cuando. Usando sus pulgares para frotar el área donde se encontraría el pezón que apenas comenzaba a endurecerse, aumentó la velocidad sólo un poco, lo que le hizo ganarse un gemido aún más fuerte que el anterior. Sonriendo con harta malicia, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba avergonzándose ahora por suspirar un poco más fuerte; además de que le miró con algo de temor. Hinata no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que se excitaba con facilidad.

—E-espera... Detente... —Recuperando un poco de lucidez, la joven de liláceo mirar trató de apartarle. Era tan embarazoso hacer esos ruidos y que él se empeñara en hacerla emitir más de ellos; el siguiente _más_ fuerte que el anterior—. ¡Ah!

Sin embargo, tan rápido como vino la razón a ella, ésta se fue desvaneciendo cuando el joven bajó una de sus manos hasta sus caderas, dirigiéndola luego hacia su trasero. Poco a poco sintió cómo él le fue levantando la falda azul y tableada del uniforme escolar; y, viéndole entrecerrar la mirada con sumo regocijo cuando sus dedos se topaban con el borde de sus bragas, ella apretó los labios.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, él le quitó de un tirón la prenda y la arrojó a algún lado del pequeño cuarto, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior que, hacía no menos de un mes, le había comprado en motivo de los seis meses que llevaban saliendo. Y, no es que él fuera devoto de celebrar tales cursilerías; pero, había visto esa fecha como la ocasión idónea, una excelente oportunidad para regalarle esas bragas blancas, sin que ella intentara poner pegas, porque era un regalo especial de su parte.

Hinata a veces era tan fácil de engañar.

Y, bueno, vaya que había obtenido una muy buena recompensa al hacer aquella entrega. Pues, ella, aún sintiéndose demasiado turbada, había aceptado la pequeña caja envuelta en un papel de color rojo, con ojos brillantes y un fuerte sonrojo. Claro, que luego se desmayó por su atrevimiento al ver el contenido de ésta; no obstante, ella accedió a estrenarlas ese mismo día.

Fue una noche realmente gratificante.

Saliendo de sus mórbidos recuerdos, el joven jugueteó un poco más con el elástico de la ropa, para luego hacer el amago de arrancárselas de un tirón; tal y como lo hizo con la falda, importándole una mierda si las destrozaba en el intento. Entonces, la sola idea de que ella estuviese sin bragas durante las horas que restaban de clases, lo excitó tanto que no le importó nada más. No obstante, la pequeña mano de la chica de cabellos azulinos sujetó su muñeca, justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacer realidad sus perversiones. Alzando la mirada, vio que ella negó vehemente, con cierto miedo presente en sus ojos perlados.

—A-aquí no... Por favor...

—Tranquila —exclamó él, retomando las caricias en su pecho, de manera lenta y pausada. Con esta simple acción, la hizo cerrar los ojos, rendida; entonces, él decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y procedió a la inmediata ejecución de sus pensares—. Será rápido. —Hinata no pudo objetar nada más ya que su boca fue invadida, de pronto, por la del joven.

Trató inútilmente de apartarse, una vez más, y evitar que aquél beso llegara a algo más que simples roces superficiales. Ladeando la cabeza y apretando los labios, pensó que, de esa manera, no permitiría la entrada a ésa ávida y atrevida lengua que, como siempre, se introducía sin permiso en su cavidad bucal. Sin embargo, él alzó, muy a su pesar, la mano derecha de su pecho, para posteriormente cogerla fuertemente de la barbilla, impidiéndola moverse más y rechazarle. Cuando entreabrió la boca para morderle el labio por su insistencia, él se le adelantó al introducir rápidamente su lengua, por fin, besándola con las inmensas ganas que le tenía desde que la observó en aquél salón, con las manos en la cara, lamentándose por la exposición que tendría en breve.

Y, aunque ella quiso quejarse, una vez más, terminó correspondiendo al ósculo cuando advirtió cierta desesperación en los movimientos de él. Llevó sus escuálidos brazos al cuello del mayor, y le acercó más, profundizando e intensificando el contacto con ímpetu.

Continuaron jugueteando con sus lenguas e intercambiando saliva por largos minutos, hasta que el hombre, repentinamente, abandonó sus labios. Dejó salir un ronco gemido por escucharla jadear a ella, mientras buscaba desesperada la manera de llenar sus pulmones con el tan preciado oxígeno que le había robado con su febril acción.

—Sasu-... —Sin poder terminar de pronunciar su nombre, Hinata abrió grandes sus plateados ojos al percibir cómo aquella mano que estuvo a punto de arrancarla y romperle la ropa interior, se aventuraba a una velocidad increíble dentro de ésta, y, de inmediato, acariciaba su intimidad con una rapidez abrumadora, y una pasión exorbitante.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerse el daño suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, y cerró sus orbes en el momento que uno de esos largos dedos se abría paso, con facilidad, en su húmedo centro; a la vez que el pulgar se encargaba de frotar el clítoris que empezaba a hincharse. Hinata trató, por todos los medios, no dejar escapar de su garganta los constantes gemidos de satisfacción que aquella delirante acción le provocaba. Mas, cuando él introdujo otro dedo en su goteante vagina, perdió momentáneamente el raciocinio y zafó los brazos de su cuello, llevándolos hacia la ancha espalda para cogerle de la camisa con fuerza, olvidándose lo arrugada que quedaría luego por ello. Las lentas embestidas que el muchacho le estaba dando sólo con sus falanges comenzaron a aumentar de ritmo, provocando que ella alzara una de sus torneadas y blancas piernas, para así rodear la cintura de él y hacer el contacto un poco más profundo y placentero.

En este punto, Hinata se olvidó de seguirse mordiendo el belfo y dejó salir los gimoteos que tanto estaba aguantando; ya sentía los gloriosos hormigueos en su parte inferior, aquellos cosquilleos que la estaban avisando de un inminente y brioso éxtasis, por lo que no pudo evitar pegar un leve chillido al sentir una súbita y enérgica caricia en su clítoris, junto con los fulminantes bombeos en su vagina que se volvían cada vez más vertiginosos.

Pero, entonces, con la malicia impregnada en sus facciones, el joven sacó rápidamente los dedos del resbaladizo y jugoso interior de Hinata, y los llevó a su boca; lamiéndolos con parsimonia y deleite, tragando con sumo gozo cada gota del elixir que ella emanó como respuesta a sus mimos. Ella, por otro lado, al verle hacer eso con total descaro, se abochornó más, como si fuera humanamente posible; pero, sin darse cuenta, el hecho de que él sacó sus dedos justo cuando ella se sentía llegar a la cúspide, la hizo emitir un leve quejido de reproche.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata? —dijo él, cuando escuchó el divertido sonido que la referida había soltado.

En el momento que ella advirtió el tono de guasa que el joven había empleado en su interrogante, desvió la perlada mirada hacia un punto vacío de la estancia y, lentamente, bajó su pierna al mismo tiempo que sus pómulos palidecían. Una vez que tuvo ambos pies en el suelo, retrocedió un poco, zafándose lentamente del agarre que él había disminuido a propósito para dejarla calmarse un poco, y se apoyó en el estante a un lado de ella, tratando de apaciguar a su agitada respiración y a su irritado clítoris que no dejaba de palpitar, y estremecerse molesto, por no haber estallado en el fascinante orgasmo.

Por otro lado, el joven se le acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de terminar lo que empecé, pero... —El ruido de la campana que anunciaba el término del descanso, resonó a lo lejos, interrumpiéndole—. Ya ha sonado el timbre —La pequeña mujer volteó a mirarle, asombrada, cuando sintió que él le dio un pequeño toque en la frente con dos de sus dedos, sobre su desordenado flequillo—. Anda, vete ya, que tienes una exposición que dar ahora mismo.

Hinata respingó, recordando aquello, y asintió no muy convencida; mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose sumamente afligida de nuevo. Cuando sintió que la excitación sosegó casi por completo, se enderezó y recogió rápidamente su falda del suelo, colocándosela con igual prisa; mientras tanto, él le acomodó con delicadeza los largos cabellos. Esa acción, de algún modo, a ella le sonó a una disculpa muda e implícita por haberla privado de la gratificante culminación.

Una vez estuvo con un aspecto presentable, con el aliento recuperado y su centro femenino serenado, el de pelo azabache fue quien ahora dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y se apoyó en el otro lado de la pequeña habitación, cruzándose de brazos. Ella, extrañada ante este actuar, le observó interrogante.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Le llamó al notar que éste tensaba la mandíbula y cerraba sus orbes, mientras fruncía el ceño; además de no hacer ningún amago de dejar esa posición pronto—. ¿Qué sucede?

El mayor respiró profundo un par de veces antes de mirarla, y le contestó un cortante—: Vete a clases. —Entonces, él apretó de pronto los quinqués, como si hubiera recibido un porrazo muy fuerte en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Pe-pero... —La de pelo azul pronunció, algo ansiosa por las muecas que estaba haciendo, y que, evidentemente, denotaban dolor—. ¿Y tú? —Ladeó la cabeza, sin prestar mucha atención al tono que él usó para hablarle, queriendo ahondar más en el por qué no iba él también a sus respectivas clases. Era mayor que ella por un año, y sabía que era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la institución; por eso, lo que menos deseaba era que el joven tuviera problemas con sus maestros por llegar tarde.

—Está bien —Sasuke dijo—. Asuma ha faltado hoy, así que no tendré inconvenientes si llego tarde al salón —Apretó de nuevo ambos ojos cuando reapareció aquélla inquietud, de hacía unos segundos, atacarle; esta vez, con más fuerza que antes—. Además, todavía tengo que _calmarme_ un poco, ¿sabes? Considéralo como mi _karma_ por evitar que te corrieras.

Confundida por sus palabras, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección que él había apuntado con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, al ver que, claramente, no le había entendido nada.

 _Grave error._

 _«¡Oh, Dios!»_ , pensó completamente azorada cuando notó una gran protuberancia, alzada de manera orgullosa dentro de los negros pantalones del uniforme; una que, con vergüenza, ella conocía a la perfección. Desviando rápidamente la vista, la chica fue hacia la puerta a pasos torpes y rápidos, para enseguida proceder a quitar el pestillo de ésta. O, al menos eso intentaba, pues el colosal nerviosismo que sentía, de pronto, hizo sus manos temblar; y, debido a la embarazosa situación, la impedían coger adecuadamente el pomo. Dio un rápido vistazo al joven, sin querer queriendo, y luego prácticamente huyó del lugar.

El de cabellos negros dejó pasar unos segundos, antes de que su boca dejara salir una pequeña risa, desbordante de burla. _Su_ Hinata era tan tonta, e inocente.

—Bueno, tal vez no tan inocente. —Se dijo a sí mismo, al recordar los rasguños que había visto esa mañana en su torso, cuando el espejo de medio cuerpo que tenía en su baño personal, le devolvió el reflejo. Ella no se había cuenta cuando le vio salir de la ducha, pues parecía estar más dormida que despierta; además del hecho de que cuando ella terminó de bañarse y había regresado a la habitación del joven, él ya se había colocado la ropa.

Lo que no podía negar era que, la _interesante_ actividad que tuvieron la noche anterior, pensaba repetirla luego de clases; y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez también le echaría en cara su sugestiva manera de _«marcar territorio»_ , para luego admirar divertido cómo se pondría de roja, estando al borde de un colapso nervioso por ser tan directo.

Sí, era un buen plan.

* * *

Por inverosímil que sonase, Hinata no había perdido los estribos en ningún momento y se había mantenido muy concentrada en lo que debía de hablar frente a la clase. Si bien estuvo nerviosa al principio, logró salir victoriosa de tanta tensión acumulada, al enfocarse sólo en lo que tenía que decir. Por ello, no había fallado al presentar su exposición; ella y sus amigas habían aprobado de manera exitosa la materia. Y, a pesar del pequeño desliz que tuvo Karin, cuando las palabras tropezaron sin querer en su boca, sacaron una calificación favorable que las hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio absoluto.

Era _esa_ la principal razón por la que, en recompensa por tan buen desempeño, Sasuke decidió llevar a Hinata a dar un paseo al parque, nada más salir de la escuela. A pesar de las quejas que le soltó la de ojos perlados—a las que, obviamente, hizo caso omiso porque ella decía que dicha salida no era necesaria—, el joven sabía que a ella le encantaba dar caminatas después de una actividad escolar _realmente_ importante.

—¿Quieres ese? —preguntó él cuando se pararon frente a un pequeño establecimiento, en la entrada del lugar: una tienda de peluches que, pudo deducir, era reciente, pues no le había visto hacía unas semanas, cuando paseó él solo por los alrededores.

Miró con una ceja alzada, un peluche en forma de lo que, se suponía, debía ser un conejo, de color rosa pálido; aunque, más parecía que éste fue remojado una y otra vez en lejía, o algo por el estilo. Poseía botones negros como ojos, y largas orejas, _ligeramente_ más grandes que el menudo cuerpo que poseía el animalejo. Un raro espécimen, de verdad.

Pero, si a Hinata le gustaba...

Mas, ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza; aunque, él notó que no dejaba de ver al bichejo con ojos brillantes.

 _«Es tan obvia»_ , pensó el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado. En un movimiento, asintió al dueño de aquél colorido local—. Quiero ése. —espetó. El otro hombre asintió también, comprendiendo la indicación, y se dirigió hacia el peculiar conejo.

Sasuke quitó por un momento el brazo con el que sujetaba a la joven de la cintura, para zafarse la mochila del hombro e introducir la mano en ésta; cogió la billetera que mantenía hasta el fondo de la maleta, y sacó unos cuantos billetes. Se los entregó al veterano que paró en seco, al escuchar un respingo proveniente de la muchacha que le acompañaba, justo cuando estuvo a punto de entregarle el susodicho objeto al azabache.

Sasuke giró su cabeza cuando el hombre también lo hizo, y arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Te dije que no era ne-necesario! —Hinata exclamó, viendo cómo el animal estaba siendo rápidamente acercado a su pareja. Infló las mejillas y negó varias veces con su cabeza.

Chasqueando la lengua, el joven la ignoró y cogió de mala gana el conejo de las manos del adulto; el mismo que les veía un tanto extrañado y confundido del actuar que tenían ellos. La mayoría de los clientes que venían a su local, junto con sus parejas, las muchachas eran siempre quienes les incitaban—a base de berrinches y niñerías—a comprarles algo que, _supuestamente_ , deseaban con ansias. Aunque, lo divertido del asunto era que, a los minutos, las jóvenes renegaran con el típico _«¡Yo quería el otro!»_.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, observó cómo el joven de cabellos negros extendía el muñeco hacia ella, y lo agitaba con algo de tosquedad. Sin embargo, ella, al cogerlo, se lo intentó devolver a él y, como acto reflejo, éste estuvo dispuesto a cogerlo; mas, el de ojos negros volvía a adelantarse y se lo arrebató a la ojos perla.

—Suficiente. —Soltó, ya harto de su renuencia. Dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador y cogió con su mano libre a la mujer, yéndose apresuradamente ambos de ahí, hacia el interior del parque. Aunque, más bien, él sólo iba jalándola y ella le seguía, a trompicones.

El dueño del pequeño negocio parpadeó tres veces, antes de sonreír jovial por la actitud de ambos adolescentes; les deseó un buen día en su mente, agitando un poco su brazo, aún si ellos no le veían más.

Últimamente, la juventud era de verdad curiosa y encantadora.

* * *

Sin dirigirse la palabra durante todo el rato que caminaron a través del parque, admirando la vasta vegetación de éste y las distintas especies de aves que pasaban sobre sus cabezas de vez en cuando, Sasuke y Hinata divisaron a lo lejos unas mesas en las que podrían sentarse hasta ocho personas; reconocieron al instante que pronto se encontrarían en el pequeño rincón del lugar, que estaba destinado a ser una especie de cafetería. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la más apartada de las mesas, de las que poseían sólo dos asientos y se sentaron en ella.

Una vez acomodados, él decidió cortar el silencio—. No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo.

—¿Eh? —Hinata dejó de mirar el florido conejo que Sasuke le entregó, a las _malas_ , y le enfrentó. Alzó su vista y frunció un poco el ceño cuando comprendió su comentario—. Ha sido culpa de Sasuke-kun —Soltó, haciendo un puchero que al chico le pareció entretenido y que, de paso, le disipó un poco el mal humor—. Tienes que dejar de co-comprarme tantas cosas —La joven se apoyó en la mesa que los separaba, poniendo una cara de aflicción que le hizo soltar a él una risotada. Sintiéndose levemente ofendida por ello, acentuó más su molestia—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti. —dijo Sasuke, con simpleza y franqueza, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte del peluche deforme de Hinata. Eso sólo lo hizo soltar otra pequeña carcajada.

—¡Sasuke-kun, eres muy malo! —Ignoró el hecho de que el susodicho estaba riéndose; pues, a pesar de que él no lo hacía muy a menudo, por no decir enfrente de los demás, estando con ella la cosa era _muy_ diferente.

Él no debía preocuparse, por unos minutos, en una imagen fría e indiferente que mantener.

Aun así, la molestaba un poco el que se burlara de ella por hechos que su modo de ser la hacían cometer. Claro ejemplo: el no querer aceptar, a la primera, los regalos que él le hacía cada dos por tres, para luego, prácticamente, ser _obligada_ a aceptarlos. Al instante, él se reía porque ella pensaba que rechazarlo iba a molestarlo u ofenderlo, al punto de no querer dirigirle la palabra por tiempo indefinido. Era un vil chantaje en el que ella caía con suma facilidad, _siempre_.

—Oh, la pequeña Hinata se ha enfadado. Eso es malo. —Continuó molestando a la chica, quien había vuelto a inflar las mejillas y le evitaba la mirada.

Ésa sola imagen le convenció de que ella debía ser besada—y _tal vez_ follada también—, _¡ya!_

De inmediato, se levantó de su asiento e, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, alzó su brazo derecho para poder alcanzar el redondo rostro de ella. Cuando logró que Hinata le mirara, le apretó los mofletes, provocando que su cara se volviera una mueca graciosa. Sasuke se rió, una vez más, y ella alzó una ceja, indignada.

—Y sigues riéndote de mí. —Dejó salir un suspiro, fingiendo pesar y desasosiego en la manera de manifestar sus vocablos. Aún sabiendo que era una pequeña farsa de su parte, la realidad es que no podría enojarse en serio con el joven frente a ella. Aunque, más bien no podía enojarse con nadie; su bondadoso corazón evitaba dichos sentimientos con suma facilidad.

A pesar de todas las burlas que él la hacía sufrir luego de los pequeños desquites que tenía contra ella, cuando estaba de mal humor; o, incluso, la simple acción de ignorarla, Hinata siempre lo dejaba pasar. No podía lograr durar ni dos minutos en estar molesta—o _siquiera_ _fingir_ estarlo—, porque ahí estaba él, sonriéndole de medio lado; demostrándole, así, que la había descubierto, y que podía ir echando abajo su pequeño teatrito.

—Es inevitable burlarse de ti. —Y, ahorrándose las múltiples quejas que ya no tenía ganas de escuchar, se levantó un poco de su asiento y acercó rápidamente su rostro al de ella, estrellando sus labios con los contrarios, en un suave roce que, rápidamente, se convirtió en un contacto necesitado. Si bien, en primer lugar, había tenido el objetivo primordial de callarla, todo ese sentido se fue a la mierda cuando el beso se tornó cada vez _más_ intenso.

Estuvo a punto de morderle el labio inferior, para que le dejara meter la lengua en su boca y enredarla con la de ella; intercambiar saliva y sentir con deleite el saborcillo de su cavidad. Sin embargo, Hinata se separó bruscamente e hizo el rostro a un lado. Pensando con orgullo que ella se estaba comenzando a _emocionar_ , de la misma manera que él también empezaba a sentir los pantalones algo apretados, quiso exteriorizar su pedantería al sonreír con suficiencia; pero, al verla poner un semblante angustiado, la burla se borró de su boca y frunció sus cejas, con molestia—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Dubitativa, Hinata le miró de reojo por unos segundos, antes de mirar a todos lados, mientras apretaba los puños sobre su regazo—. A-alguien podría vernos. —Anunció, tartamudeando.

Entonces, esa simple notificación logró romper, de manera abrupta, el agradable y excitante ambiente que habían conservado hasta ese momento. Sasuke gruñó y volvió a sentarse de mala gana en su lugar; se apoyó sobre la mesa de brazos cruzados, y miró colérico a otro lado.

—¿Y a ti _qué_ demonios te importa eso, Hinata? _Nadie_ nos conoce —Le dijo. No obstante, ella seguía mirando a otro lado, sin intenciones de contestar y prestarle atención—. Y, aunque eso llegase a pasar —Continuó—, debería importarte una reverenda mierda lo que piensen los demás.

El silencio siguió gobernando por parte de la joven, haciéndole chasquear la lengua con coraje. Movió su pierna derecha frenéticamente, con clara señal de impaciencia.

Él no dijo más.

De pronto, un vendedor ambulante que empujaba un pequeño carrito, irrumpió el silencio entre ambos jóvenes, comunicándoles que vendía diversidad de golosinas, y uno que otro aperitivo. Hinata sonrió levemente, declinando amablemente ante su oferta; mas, cuando el hombre siguió insistiendo de buena manera, ella no pudo objetar más, por lo que decidió ordenar algo simple.

—Un plato de _dangos_ , por favor. —Asintiendo, el hombre se propuso a preparar la petición de la joven. Cuando hubo acabado, entregó el platillo que contenía cuatro órdenes de aquél delicioso dulce.

Una vez que vio, con alegría, a la de cabellos azules comer uno de ellos con gran goce, volteó a ver al pelinegro que la acompañaba y prosiguió a pedir su orden también. Sin embargo, éste no contestó; ni siquiera volteó a verle. Pensando que no había escuchado, volvió a decir su pregunta; pero, igual que antes, éste no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra.

La mujer, notando esto, intercedió por él—. A él no le gustan los dulces.

—¡Oh, bueno! —expresó comprensivo el mayor. Entonces, decidió persistir con otra cosa que llevaba a su disposición—. ¿Un refresco estaría bien?

—Ah, bueno... Su-supongo que sí —Sin estar del todo segura, prefirió escuchar la afirmación de los propios labios del citado—. Sasuke-kun —Le llamó, pero él no le contestó tampoco a ella. Volvió a intentar—. Sasuke-kun. —Obteniendo el mismo resultado, suspiró resignada. Sin deseos de insistir más, sonrió sin ganas al hombre que veía escéptico la cruda e indiferente actitud del muchacho para con ella, y pidió la bebida de todas formas.

—Eh, vale. —Algo confundido e indeciso, le hizo entrega de un jugo de naranja, creyendo que, aún si ese sabor no fuera de su gusto, él seguiría sin decir palabra alguna.

—Gracias —Recibió la botella, y se la mostró a su pareja—. Ten, Sasuke-kun, e-esto es para ti. —pero, nuevamente, se dio la misma postura, y él ni siquiera hizo amago de descruzar los brazos para coger la bebida.

El señor se sintió repentinamente incómodo y algo molesto por aquella actitud tan apática y grosera que emanaba el azabache, por lo que optó, sabiamente, en retirarse a pasos rápidos de ahí–. Co-con permiso.

Hinata asintió, apenada, y luego le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Sasuke.

—¿Po-por qué te has portado así? El señor sólo que-quería saber si deseabas algo.

—¿Ya no hay nadie cerca? Digo, recuerda que puede ser contraproducente para ti que te vean _tan_ cerca de mí. —exclamó con acidez, esquivando con brusquedad la mano que ella quería posar sobre su hombro, logrando entristecerla.

Hinata bajó la mirada a sus piernas, donde sus manos jugaban nerviosas con el dobladillo de su falda, mientras intentaba ahogar el malestar que se alojó en su garganta ante sus duras palabras—. No, no es a-así... Yo...

—Hinata, mejor cállate antes de que me cabrees más. —La cortó, de manera rotunda y cruel con sus palabras, quedando ambos, sumidos en un silencio que prevaleció hasta que fue hora de volver a casa.

 _Vaya manera de joderse la tarde._

* * *

—Lo siento.

Sasuke detuvo en seco la acción de introducir la llave en la rendija de la puerta principal de su casa, y volteó a ver a Hinata, alzando una ceja. Ella miraba al suelo y, con una taciturna expresión que tenía plasmada en su redondo rostro, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier segundo. Se veía tan vulnerable que, aunque pareciese un tanto perverso, le hizo sonreír un poco sin que ella se diese cuenta.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó mientras reanudaba lo que había estado haciendo.

—Po-por... Por... —Se detuvo para respirar profundamente, y poder calmarse un poco; tartamudeando no llegaría a ningún lado, y sólo exasperaría más al mayor. Dejó salir el aire con lentitud y, cuando se sintió capaz de hilar una simple oración, continuó hablando—: Por lo de esta ta-tarde. —El moreno por fin abrió la puerta y, dándole el paso a ella primero, entraron a la residencia justo cuando empezó a llover a cántaros.

Se quitaron los zapatos en el recibidor de la estancia, y se colocaron las típicas pantuflas de estar en casa para luego, en silencio, dirigirse a la sala. Una vez ahí, parados uno frente al otro, ella continuó explicando lo que creyó, fue un mal actuar.

—Yo... yo no dije _aquello_ con intención de ha-hacerte sentir mal u ofenderte —Sus liláceos ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, apretándolas contra éste—. E-es sólo que...

Sasuke, mientras tanto, sólo atinaba a observarla, sin prestarle la debida atención. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que aquél incidente se suscitó, y, durante el rato que duró el regreso al hogar que compartían, ninguno había tenido la intención de hablar algo referente al incidente; o, en su defecto, a cualquier otra cosa, por ridícula que fuese, con tal de no permanecer manteniendo la distancia y el pesado silencio entre ellos. El único ruido que había estado presente fue el de los truenos que avecinaban una gran tormenta; seguramente esa noche haría un poco de frío. El azabache, entonces, se puso a pensar con más detenimiento las cosas. No negaba para nada que le molestó de sobremanera esa estúpida actitud de que a Hinata le diera vergüenza mostrar ante todos que ellos dos mantenían una relación de pareja, como cualquier otra; que le evitara en el sentido de, _siquiera_ , darle la mano en público, por temor al _qué_ _dirían_.

No obstante, una vez que su cabeza estuvo completamente fría, luego de reflexionar un poco, pudo entender más o menos el por qué ella se ponía de esa manera, respecto a toda esa situación. El problema no era que Hinata fuese una persona extremadamente tímida, o que él fuese muy reservado; al fin y al cabo, él siempre se mostraba impasible a los comentarios de los demás porque, sinceramente, el _qué_ _dirían_ de ellos, era una cosa que le importaba un reverendo carajo. Él no ponía atención a esas cosas por el simple hecho de que la valía; lo único que importaba era lo que él y la joven tenían.

Sin embargo, era justo eso lo que volvía la situación un tanto problemática, pero, a la vez anteponiéndolos a lo que se avecinaba; algo que era muchísimo peor que el dilema del pensar de los demás. Fue entonces que, irremediablemente, le dio la razón a ella... Aunque, claro, no se lo diría _nunca_.

Olvidándose de ese _maldito_ detalle, y ya harto de verla balbucear quién sabe qué tanta palabrería, de verla en ese estado de estar tan indefensa y temerosa a su reacción, se le acercó a paso veloz y la arrinconó contra la pared que daba una excelente vista a la entrada principal. Sin oportunidad de dejarla quejarse, o debatir qué iría a hacer, la besó con extrema rudeza.

Hinata abrió enormemente sus plateados orbes, tratando de alejar al joven de ella, como acto reflejo. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los inusuales y bruscos arranques pasionales que tenía él para con ella, a la hora de besarla; incluso de solamente acercarse y tocarla de manera superficial. Sin embargo, y una vez pasada la turbación, sintió la lengua del moreno pasear por su labio superior, haciéndola alzar sus menudos brazos, hasta que finalmente pudo colocarlos detrás del cuello de él; le acercó más a ella y correspondió al ardiente ósculo con igual o mayor ímpetu que él.

Luego de un largo de compartir saliva, él se separó un poco y murmuró un seco—: Ya no pienses en eso. —Y volvió a estrellar sus labios con los contrarios; ésta vez, con más descaro que el anterior. Al instante, fue gratamente seguido por la inmediata cooperación de _su_ chica, al permitir el rápido acceso a su lengua y su cavidad en general.

Sus manos, que no podían permanecer quietas una vez que se posaban en la pequeña cintura de ella, levantaron poco a poco la blusa del uniforme que todavía traía puesta. Acarició su vientre y parte de su espalda, con una tortuosa lentitud que logró hacerla suspirar; sin embargo, debido al violento movimiento que hizo al alzarle la prenda, logró que dos botones se desabrocharan y cayeran al suelo, dejando a la vista el sostén de color púrpura que le regaló junto con las bragas; el mismo que no pudo apreciar, horas atrás, cuando habían estado encerrados en la habitación del conserje. Sus oscuros ojos se dirigieron a los ahora entrecerrados de ella y, cortando nuevamente el beso, bajó directamente hasta su cuello, para morder esa blanca porción de carne con más fuerza ésta vez. Dedicándose a pasar su lengua luego de dejarle una notoria marca, fue descendiendo hacia la clavícula, donde dejó un beso húmedo que la hizo suspirar. Complacido por ello, subió rápidamente hacia al borde de su oreja, donde de inmediato penetró su oído con la lengua; tal y como hizo esa misma mañana con los falanges en su intimidad. Sonrió cuando ella se arqueó un poco al reírse por las cosquillas que le provocó dicho movimiento.

Hinata, por otro lado, tampoco pudo quedarse quieta. Sus delicadas y suaves manos acariciaron la espalda de su amado por sobre la ropa, a la vez que dirigía sus rosados labios al cuello de éste y repartía rápidos besos en toda la extensión, deteniéndose súbitamente en su _nuez de Adán_ , donde empezó a dejar retraídos y rápidos besos que hicieron suspirar al pelinegro. Contenta por su reacción, decidió ser un poco más osada e imitó las caricias que Sasuke le hizo en la oreja; y, al llegar a ésta, sacó tímidamente la lengua para empezar a recorrer el lóbulo con cierta vehemencia.

El mayor ahogó a duras penas el gemido que esa inocente acción le provocó.

Ambos jóvenes tenían muy presente la desesperación y el ardor de querer mucho más, el uno del otro; no deseaban perder más tiempo valioso. Fue así que, separándose un poco, muy a su pesar, Sasuke se quitó el trozo de tela que cubría su torso con tanta rapidez e impaciencia que, al sacarla, su cabello quedó aún más desordenado de lo que ya era; la tiró sin importarle ver hacia dónde fuera a parar. Llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica y le apretó los globos con tanta fuerza, que logró conseguir un pequeño chillido ahogado de parte de ella. Sonriendo con perversidad, la alzó en el aire de pronto, y, con presura, la apoyó toscamente contra la pared para, de esta manera, tener un mejor soporte; importándole muy poco el quejido adolorido que Hinata emitió, se entretuvo acariciándole por debajo de la falda. Cuando ella entreabrió la boca, gustosa por el movimiento de sus manos, Sasuke volvió a atacar los suaves labios que le volvían _jodidamente_ loco, con leves mordidas; mismas que aumentaban su fuerza a cada segundo que ella gemía.

La de ojos lavanda ascendió el camino de sus manos hacia el negro cabello de él y, cogiendo entre sus dedos unos cuantos de sus mechones, le incitó a acercarse todavía más; a que no dejara de besarla con tal frenesí, y que su lengua se enredara con la suya. En esos momentos, la vergüenza que debería de experimentar por hacer ese simple acto, se había espantado de su ser, casi por completo; como si un globo fuera explotado con un maldito alfiler, y el aire escapara sin contemplaciones. Bueno, tampoco se quejaba; siempre era así cada vez que él la besaba de esa manera, después de todo. Cuando estaba al punto de dejarla sin respiración por su brusco meneo, ella le jalaba el cabello para que bajara un poco la intensidad, y así no se sintiera más abrumada de la cuenta.

Y no es que le molestara besarse así con el azabache, al contrario; es sólo que a veces se sentía muy atrevida, y eso la asustaba notoriamente. Contrastaba enormemente con su pulcra y gentil personalidad el que ella tomara la iniciativa y correspondiera con tanto ímpetu, que las palabras que Sasuke le dedicaba respecto a su prudente forma de ser, quedaban en el olvido junto con su discreción y razonamiento.

El mayor usó sólo una de sus manos para seguir sosteniendo la frágil figura de Hinata, mientras llevaba la otra hacia los botones que seguían sin desabrochar en su camisa; los mismos que seguían reteniendo aquella prenda que cubría de la vista ajena el bien proporcionado pecho de ella. La de cabellos largos, mientras tanto, quitó los brazos del cuello de su amado, y los dejó caer como si fueran peso muerto a los costados; entonces, viendo su entera disposición, el azabache comenzó con la gloriosa faena de soltar los botones, uno por uno, tomándose su tiempo para admirar cada poro de la tersa y blanca piel que se iba descubriendo poco a poco. Una vez hecho, separó a la joven de la pared lo suficiente para lograr que la camisa se deslizara a través de sus delgados y delicados brazos.

Sasuke se dedicó a contemplarla, realmente fascinado: completamente ruborizada hasta las orejas, con pequeñas perlas de sudor bajando lentamente por su frente, pasando a través de sus rojas mejillas, para finalmente caer por la punta de su barbilla y perderse en el hueco que sus grandes senos formaban. Agitada como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, buscaba recuperar el aire que él la había robado, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire que luego dejaba salir de golpe; sintió entonces su aliento, mezclado con un ligero toque de menta que adquirió gracias al chicle que venía masticando hacía unos momentos y tiró en un basurero, antes de llegar a la residencia. Ah, y para coronar el momento, Hinata se empezó a frotar pausadamente contra su cuerpo, de manera inconsciente, haciéndole apretar los dientes cada vez que se rozaba y se topaba con su miembro.

La erección que a duras penas había empezado a emerger de entre sus pantalones, creció _considerablemente_ con esa imagen, haciéndole jadear adolorido e impaciente por liberarla pronto.

Sumamente apenada, Hinata sollozó extasiada cuando él reanudó sus besos; pero, ésta vez, solamente alrededor de su cara, en sus mejillas, sin llegar a sus labios, dejándola ansiosa. De pronto, el azabache descendió poco a poco sus caricias, pasando de largo su cuello hasta que llegó al inicio de sus pechos, enfocándose en el trozo de piel que rodeaba el borde del corpiño; por instantes, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus besos con la ayuda de su lengua. Pero, lo mejor vino en el momento que el azabache emprendió la tarea de succionar, con cierta desesperación, una buena parte de su piel, dándole un _adelanto_ de lo que planeaba hacerle a los botones rosas que empezaban a relucir a través de la tela del sostén. Fue entonces que la joven llevó de inmediato sus manos a la descubierta espalda de él, insertando en ella las cortas uñas que apenas tenía. Con ese pequeña probada de los sucesos que estaban a punto de suscitarse, Hinata sintió a su centro femenino palpitar _extremadamente_ emocionado, inquieto y deseoso; las bragas cada vez más húmedas, al punto de empezar a gotear a borbollones, cuando la mano que sostenía su trasero la palpó y apretó con rudeza, acercándose peligrosamente a sus muslos interiores.

Ella creyó que, en _cualquier_ _momento_ , iba a desfallecer de tanto placer.

Mientras la chica de mirada perlada esperaba con cierta ansia desconocida el próximo movimiento, pensó que, realmente, no importaban las circunstancias y los medios en los que, próximamente, Sasuke la haría _tocar el cielo_. Y no sólo lo decía por estar contra la pared, algo incómoda por la posición en la que se encontraba ubicada; de hecho, la pasión del momento los _obligó_ a tener relaciones así, varias veces. Y, vaya, no podía negar que _hacerlo_ de pie era tan excitante como cuando lo hacían en una cama o, inclusive, en el sofá.

A pesar de las pequeñas riñas—además de las _no_ _tan_ pequeñas—, discusiones y desacuerdos que tenían muy de vez en cuando, referentes a la relación que mantenían, Hinata sabía que sólo Sasuke era quien la ponía así de anhelosa; nadie más. Sólo él sería quien mandara en su compasivo y sensible corazón; sólo él sería a quien ella amaría con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo con él podía dejar de lado la extrema timidez que se cargaba, para poder discrepar con él cuando se extralimitara con su aislamiento o sus malas intenciones; sólo con él planeaba pasar _el resto de sus días._ Y, aunque Sasuke no le dijera nada nunca, Hinata estaba al tanto que, seguramente, él también especulaba lo mismo; aunque no lo dijera nunca, sabía que ésas eran sus mismas inclinaciones y propósitos. Pero, y a pesar de sus malos entendidos, sin lugar a dudas, se sentía muy afortunada de que, pese a todo, las cosas entre ellos siempre terminaban bien; lo mejor de todo no era la _reconciliación_ —como decía el azabache para joderla—, sino la confianza y el amor entre ellos, que era más grande que los _contras_ del mundo.

Sin embargo, y aunque sonaba tan bien, no _todo_ podía ser perfecto, _¿verdad?_

Para cuando ellos quisieron darse cuenta del sonido de la manija de la puerta principal ser girado, fue muy tarde; pues, los suspiros y jadeos que ambos emitían, que a la vez aumentaban de volumen a cada caricia, opacaron con creces el sonido de _todo_ lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue muy tarde para ellos darse cuenta de que, mientras seguían en sus eternos besos necesitados y ávidos arrumacos, no habían logrado poner atención a las voces de dos adultos que ambos conocían _demasiado_ bien, y que ahora ingresaban a la vivienda. Fue _muy_ _tarde_ para ellos darse cuenta de que, esas mismas personas, ahora se quedaban totalmente paralizadas bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirándoles con los ojos abiertos mientras ellos continuaban quitándose, de manera desesperada, la ropa que les hacía falta desprender de sus cuerpos.

Fue sólo cuando el sonido de algo pesado caer al piso, resonando como un ruido seco en toda la pieza, que logró hacer que ellos salieran, por fin, de su _enorme_ burbuja de placer y encanto.

Sasuke y Hinata detuvieron abruptamente lo que estaban haciendo, sus cabezas girando rápidamente hacia el origen del atronador ruido. Con los ojos totalmente desorbitados, al punto de casi salirse de sus cuencas, observaron atónitos y con formidable espanto a la persona que les devolvía la misma mueca de horror y pánico. Pálidos y sudorosos hasta la última hebra de cabello, ambos notaron, entonces, que a los pies de esa persona yacía una enorme bolsa, de la cual se estaban desparramando varios productos de comida, hacia todos lados; siendo una de las tantas latas de concentrado la que llegó hasta ellos. Sin decir nada, asumieron rápidamente que se trataba de la compra semanal de la familia Uchiha; que, por eso no había ni un alma cuando ellos llegaron de su paseo en el parque.

—Sa-Sasuke… ¿y Hinata? —Uchiha Mikoto les señaló con el índice de su derecha, tiritando ante cada palabra, sin poseer las fuerzas suficientes para concretar la interrogante—. No… _no puede ser._ —Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, observando con suma contrariedad y miedo al azabache sostener con posesividad el menudo cuerpo de la tímida y dulce Hinata, mientras la acariciaba y devoraba sin censura; en un sentido que nunca creyó ver posible entre ellos _. ¡No así!_

 _¡Era simplemente aberrante!_

Ambos jóvenes se separaron al segundo que la mayor empezó a emitir palabras de sus temblorosos labios, intentando no mirarla a los ojos y darse cuenta de la _repulsión_ que éstos emanaban al verles. Por ello, y mientras Hinata se trataba de cubrir los senos con sus delgados brazos, sin tener el valor suficiente para inclinarse a recoger su camisa del piso, Sasuke se colocó frente a ella, importándole muy poco su propia desnudez. Por fortuna, la firmeza de su pene se fue de golpe al ver a su madre; pero, no así la incomodidad del ambiente. Sus obsidianas perlas se enfrentaron, de manera retadora, a la mirada encolerizada de su progenitor; cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida por la de cabellos azulinos, hasta que éste adoptó la misma posición que Sasuke, y tapaba a la mujer mayor con su corpulento cuerpo. Si Uchiha Fugaku esperaba que sus ojos se sacudieran por miedo y su estado titubeara ante su figura, estaba muy, pero que _muy_ equivocado; el efecto sería _muchísimo_ menos efectivo si Hinata estaba en el medio, involucrada en la misma situación.

Al darse cuenta de que su hijo no flaqueaba ni un poco ante su muda advertencia para que se alejara de la joven detrás de él, el patriarca apretó los puños con fuerza, y su cabreada e imponente voz hizo retumbar con gran malestar los oídos de la pareja adolescente.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! —vociferó, acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, con la clara intención de separarlos de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, el azabache menor se juntó todavía más a Hinata y retrocedió junto con ella, evitando el contacto de su padre. Esa simple acción les salió caro y sólo provocó amplificar la furia y _asco_ que ahora estaba sintiendo por ellos—. ¿Qué carajo...? —Fugaku frunció aún más el entrecejo, y los señaló despectivamente—. ¡¿Por qué mierda estáis medio desnudos?! —Sasuke mantuvo su mirada firme en su padre; pero Hinata desvió la suya hacia el suelo, incapaz de aguantar más las lágrimas que se acumularon sin contemplación debido a la fuerte situación.

No obstante, todo empeoró con lo último que el mayor dijo.

—¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es tu maldita _hermana_ , Sasuke?! —Y, entonces, el Uchiha escupió sin reparos la palabra que, tanto Sasuke como Hinata, habían odiado con hartas ganas, desde que los sentimientos de ambos estuvieron totalmente claros.

Y es que, ¿quién iba a creer que ellos acabarían enamorándose, el uno del otro, siendo _hermanos de sangre?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** Fragmento del capítulo XI «Guerras y reformas coloniales»; del libro América Hispánica 1492-1898. Tomo VI.

 **[Para que se den una idea de lo que vuestra servidora lee (?) XD]**

* * *

 **¡Bien! A pesar de ser la edición—la cual no pude revisar porque no encuentro mis putas gafas—, espero que no haya muchos errores. Además, de que no deja de sorprenderme lo que llego a hacer por ir contra la corriente XD**

 **¡Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me ponen! Tanto los primeros, como los que dan ahora por las ediciones ¡Se aprecian un montón! T^T**

 **Saara-Chan94**

Mi objetivo es hacerlos con más resheno (?). Me siento tan malota cuando hago este tipo de cosas para Sasuke... Es la venganza por tanto drama que tengo planeado para aquellas historias XD

Ni idea de qué va a pasar con ese... A lo mejor cuando salga de clases me pongo seria otra vez XD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **sexxykittydarxs**

Más bien será sobrenatural n_nU Pero, puede que para éstos Prompts utilice como inspiración una de las pelis que me has recomendado :D (Y la que acabas de mencionar la veré también, ¡gracias!) Y descuida por no comentar, se te perdona por la película XD

 **JSMA-SasuHina**

Qué bueno que te gustó^^. Espero que te gusten los otros que no viste—menos mal porque estas ediciones vienen más reshenas XD—. Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras y gracias por leer :D

 **Daisuke-37**

Vale, ¡gracias por leerme! Es que a FanFiction le gusta joder mucho, siempre ha sido así, pero descuida n_n Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado, ¡gracias!

Pues sí, pero es que ya está muy avanzado, casi terminado. Mientras edito, quiero daros algo mientras no puedo continuar los otros—de los que no llevo avanzado casi nada—. De todas formas, te aseguro que no los dejaré tirados^^

 **¿Sabéis? Puede que no os interese, pero, después de tanto tiempo, al fin me he comprado el Ocarina of Time para la 3DS—era pobre y no me alcanzaba para ese—, así que, me largo de FanFiction para completarlo... al 100% Yeah, madafackars~ (?)**

 **...**

 **¡Es broma, es broma! (Inserte voz de Eugenio Derbez cuando actuó en Jack & Jill) No abandonaré, pero ya saben cómo me pone de perra lo que tenga que ver con Zelda; aun así, no descuidaré mis escritos ^^**

 **Ahora sí, a probarlo en la consola (Inserte corazón emocionado). Mientras...**

 **¿Un review?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	4. Emergency

**¡Muy buenaaaaaaas... Sí, lo sé; soy horrible.**

 **¡Pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve! Y él sabe cuán ocupada he estado últimamente XD**

 **El año pasado estuve entre los parciales, una exposición para cada una de las semanas, y la preparación de un trabajo para final de ciclo que, seguramente, equivalía al 90% de la nota global (?), yo ya no me reconocía... Es decir, no me sentía asustada ni ná; supongo que es debido al cambio de ambiente. El estrés que, se suponía, debía sentir, no lo siento más. No sé si la estoy cagando, o si realmente me encanta ésta carrera XD**

 **¡Pero, bueno! A eso dejarlo de lado por un momento, que hoy vengo a actualizar un poco XD**

 **¿Saben? Me he cogido una computadora portátil y, para ser sincera, me siento de maravilla escribiendo en ella; caso contrario al pasado, donde si me ponías un teclado enfrente no te escribía ni pío XD Supongo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre y estoy actualizándome (?)... Pero, bueno, el punto es que, aunque no lo creáis, estoy avanzando más rápido ahí con las ediciones que cuando las hago en el móvil.** **De hacer sólo unos párrafos por día, he alcanzado a editar hasta dos capítulos por día, ¡vaya logro!** **A este paso, voy a poder actualizar algo de lo que ya tengo pronto XD**

 **¿O no?**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya... Mejor es la historia que concierne. ¡Abur! XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Si Naruto me perteneciera, ¿realmente creen que habría hecho en el manga ese final tan cutre? No, señores. Naruto sería Hokage, sí; y, tal vez, le habría dado un poco más de atención al NaruHina—perdonad, pero es mi vena canon la que habla (?)—; no habría tanta pinche pareja disparatada—¿ChouKarui? ¿SasuSaku? Ay, ¿qué coño es eso? XD—; y le daría unos buenos hostiazos a Boruto pa'que se comporte XD

* * *

㈎9 **[SasuHina month 2015]**

#Prompt 4: Emergency

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además, algo de **lenguaje soez.** Y algo de **OoC** (Sasuke habla como un cotorro, así que, sí, hay algo de Out of Character XD).

Ligera mención de la película **«El Resplandor».**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Miró con gracia la verdadera tabla entre sus manos, preguntándose por qué había engañado a la joven con poner datos falsos en la tablilla que se encontraba en la otra cama, junto a la de la Hyūga. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería la cara que pondría al verle al día siguiente, cuando le reclamara por haber puesto en sus observaciones que era una paciente inmoral y depravada; una fémina con instintos suicidas que gustaba del arte erótico para hacerse daño a sí misma, de manera inconsciente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Emergency**

* * *

— **E** ntonces, cuéntame: ¿qué sucedió aquél día?

La mujer de cabello largo y castaño, recogido en un flojo moño, comenzó a hablar sin perder más tiempo. Cruzándose de piernas en el cómodo sofá donde se encontraba sentada, a la vez, amoldó con increíble calma el puñado de papeles que tenía entre sus manos, dentro de una peculiar carpeta color rosa, cuidando que su pulcra manicura no se echara a perder en un brusco movimiento. Sin dejar de observar con cierta ansiedad y pena a la persona que tenía frente a ella, suspiró, y luego bufó cuando ésta dejó salir las lágrimas que, hacía unos minutos, había logrado calmar; las mismas que, nada más entrar al lugar donde se encontraban dialogando, había dejado correr como si fuera una tubería llena de fugas sin remedio.

Sin embargo, recobró rápidamente la compostura, y volvió a poner una expresión de total aflicción en su rostro cuando recordó dónde se encontraban.

—Oh, no —Se levantó velozmente del amplio sillón de cuero y se le acercó—. Tranquila, mujer, no llores —Posó su mano encima del hombro que se sacudía con ahínco bajo un grueso abrigo de _Cashmere_ , y se dispuso a confortarla, hablándola en voz baja para que le tuviese _tantita_ confianza—. Anda, dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Fueron unos largos minutos, casi infinitos, los que tuvo que esperar antes de que la desconsolada susodicha abriese la boca; y, no, no precisamente para soltar más sollozos, o palabras incoherentes e incomprensibles por el mismo lamento. La otra mujer a su lado realmente quería ayudarla a que pasara a la ardua tarea de enfrascarse en el relato de los hechos que tanto malestar le estaban acarreando, con todo lujo de detalle; saber hasta los puntos y comas de la desastrosa situación que estaba sobrellevando.

—No quería hacerlo —dijo, al mismo tiempo que su acompañante le alcanzó, rápidamente, una caja de _Kleenex_ en cuanto ella alzó la mano. Cogió uno y se lo llevó a la nariz, haciendo un escandaloso y nada femenino ruido al sonarse, para luego proseguir narrando de manera entrecortada—. Fu-fue tan difícil, pero, después de tanto tiempo pensándolo, yo...

—¿Tú...? —La incitó a continuar al ver que se quedaba callada por otro largo rato, impacientándose cada vez más—. ¡Anda, dilo!

La joven de cabello rubio volteó a verla, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante su inquietud y falta de tacto. Vamos, como no era ella la afectada. Apretó sus puños y, entonces, confesó por fin con voz trémula—. Yo... quería saber si mi marido tenía —Tragó duro, y sintió sus ojos humedecerse todavía más cuando añadió—: una amante.

La persona a su lado jadeó, realmente asombrada; negó la cabeza con pesar y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí, tratando de infundirle ánimos—. ¡Oh, querida! —Se acercó un poco más a ella y le habló con voz grave—. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Mayu-chan, una amiga mía, me dijo lo que tenía que hacer —dijo, por fin sin tartamudear; sin que su voz se quebrara. Respiró profundamente, manteniéndose con el pecho inflado por un buen rato, hasta que soltó todo el aire de golpe en un pesado gemido que denotaba total desconsuelo—. Un día, yo le había comentado a Kōta-kun que yo llegaría a casa muy tarde, debido al trabajo —Al ver a la otra asentir, prosiguió—; que, posiblemente, estaría ahí alrededor de las diez de la noche, y que no era necesario que me esperase despierto —De pronto, sonrió tenuemente y se llevó ambas manos al pecho—. Él no me reclamó nada y tampoco hizo mala cara; después de todo, Kōta-kun siempre ha sido tan considerado conmigo. Siempre me trató bonito y me decía a cada rato que me amaba. _¡Tan lindo!_ —expresó, soltando un grito lleno de emoción, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba como una colegiala, a pesar de tener, ya, alrededor de treinta y dos años.

—Pero, seguro que eso sólo había sido una farsa, una vil mentira que sólo encubría sus múltiples infidelidades, _¿o me equivoco?_ —Cortante, y sin consideración alguna, su acompañante enunció, interrumpiendo abruptamente los inminentes recuerdos felices de la otra. Sonrió interiormente al advertir que su jovial y embelesada expresión desaparecía paulatinamente, para luego bajar la cabeza de nuevo, derrotada.

Entonces, continuó platicando como si nada.

—Imagino que fue una trampa, eso de que dijiste que llegarías tarde de trabajar, ¿no es así? —Retomando la plática desde el punto que le interesaba, antes de que la otra comenzara a hablar maravillas ilusorias de su esposo, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y entrecerró la mirada.

—Sí —afirmó, enfatizando al asentir con su cabeza; sus claros y largos cabellos, moviéndose con gracilidad ante el movimiento—. Quería descubrir si lo que Nana-chan y Eri-chan, mis otras amigas, me habían contado respecto a Kōta-kun era cierto o no —Hizo una pequeña pausa para poder secarse con el dorso de su mano derecha, una traicionera lágrima que se escabullía de su ojo izquierdo, antes de que ésta rodase por su mejilla—; si en realidad me engañaba con otra.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?

Suspiró, de nuevo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y alzando la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Ése día… Yo llegué a casa alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde —comenzó, cerrando los ojos con pesar cuando rememoró aquel día; cuando recreó esa imagen en su mente—. Cuando entré, cerré la puerta principal con mucho cuidado y procuré caminar lentamente para, así, no hacer ningún ruido que delatara mi presencia —Inevitablemente, se quedó en silencio para ordenar sus ideas y poder exteriorizarlas sin tanta dificultad.

Recordó, con total desasosiego y tormento, cómo ese día tuvo que pedirle a su jefa, con toda la vergüenza del mundo impregnada en sus facciones, que la dejara irse a casa un poco más temprano de lo usual; que, lamentablemente, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos personales _muy_ importantes, y que, al día siguiente, prometía trabajar todas las horas extras que ella desease imponerle, para poder reponer ése. Sin embargo, se asombró enormemente cuando Hanako-san le dijo que no debía preocuparse por ello, en lo absoluto; que no era necesario llegar al extremo de trabajar de más, y que ni se le ocurriera hacer lo de las períodos extras porque su eficiencia era indiscutible.

—Pero —Siguió—, al final fui yo la que escuchó unos sonidos extraños a lo lejos. Me di cuenta, entonces, que venían precisamente desde la habitación —Tragó saliva y prosiguió—: _nuestra_ habitación.

Atónita, su compañía la interrogó, impaciente, poniendo su mano derecha hecha puño sobre su boca, expectante a cada palabra que escuchaba.

—¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues… Me acerqué hasta que estuve frente a la puerta de la recámara, y... los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, y...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? No, no me digas… —negó frenéticamente con las manos y soltó, sin delicadeza—: ¿Abriste la puerta y los encontraste teniendo sexo? —preguntó, sonriendo ansiosa por saber si su suposición era acertada o no. No obstante, antes de siquiera plantearse la situación, recibió un rápido asentimiento como respuesta.

—Sí... ¡Sí! —La mujer se tapó el rostro, ahora bañado en lágrimas, con ambas manos; al mismo tiempo, empezó a sollozar con fuerza—. Cuando abrí la puerta, e-ellos estaban en la cama, desnudos… ¡Besándose y acariciándose con tanta pasión! —exclamó, entre hipeos y palabras incomprensibles, gritando _a puro dolor_.

—¡Madre mía! —gritó—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Les tiraste algo? ¿Los sacaste a patadas de casa? ¡Habla, por Dios, cariño! —La abarrotó de preguntas y cogió sus manos con fuerza, transmitiéndole así un poco de confianza para que no volviera a quedar en silencio, y la despejara de toda duda. ¡Era un gran chisme que no podía quedar a medias!—. ¡¿Qué hiciste, chica?!

—Yo… le pre-pregunté por qué lo ha-había hecho... —El incesante llanto no la dejó hablar con claridad, ni una idea se pudo concretar; por ello, la mujer que escuchaba sus pesares y lamentos le frotó la espalda, y la incitó a hacer ejercicios de respiración.

—Tranquila, cariño, no llores más. Mira, haz esto: inhala, exhala; inhala y exhala —comentó, realizando las determinadas acciones para que la otra la imitase y continuase, así, con la narración del delito—. Así, eso es. Repítelo una vez más.

Permanecieron haciendo el mismo ejercicio por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Una vez terminó de inhalar y exhalar por décima vez, volvió a hablar, un poco más calmada—: Él me dijo que yo no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y que no le pre-prestaba la debida atención; que se sentía tan abandonado, que tenía que buscar en otra parte lo que yo no le podía dar.

—Pero, tú le explicaste las razones del por qué las cosas estaban como tal, _¿verdad?_ —La joven asintió—. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó? —reiteró, una vez más, mientras fruncía poco a poco el entrecejo.

—Él… Se fue. —expresó, soltando un pesado suspiro lleno de desolación, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Se... ¿Se fue?

—Con aquella mujer. —Agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Incrédula ante eso último, la otra sacudió la cabeza, tratando de asimilar aquello con toda la profesionalidad posible—. ¡Vaya! Pero, ¡habrase visto semejante cínico, cabrón!

Sin embargo, y tal como pudo preverse, sucedió todo lo contrario. Mientras escupía con furia mil blasfemas más contra el susodicho culpable de la infelicidad de su compañera, frunció aún más el ceño. A sabiendas que enojándose no iba a ganar nada, suspiró y susurró a su amiga, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo lamento tanto.

Ella sólo asintió, incapaz de decir palabra alguna ya que volvió a llorar.

De inmediato, la otra mujer se levantó de golpe del gran sofá y se giró hacia el frente, olvidándose de mantener la calma. ¡Al carajo la calma! Miró al grupo de personas que estaba fuera del alcance de las cámaras, pero que, aun así, se notaba su presencia debido a los miles de murmuros que estaban haciendo respecto al tema de ese día. Después de haber escuchado aquel relato tan fatídico, el caos se hizo tan audible, que la mujer ya no pudo seguir reprimiéndose.

—¡Esto es imperdonable, mi estimado público! —gritó, completamente cabreada. La respuesta no se hizo esperar tampoco cuando todos comenzaron a soltar afirmaciones a la expresión. Una que otra persona soltó un improperio nada blando, seguramente dirigido al tipo que había hecho sufrir a la joven; la misma que todavía se encontraba sentada escuchando despotricar, a cal y canto, a la presentadora de aquél polémico programa encargado de buscar la manera más sencilla de arreglar las molestias de la gente.

Sólo era cuestión de que el susodicho _culpable_ entrase a escena para que todo se tornase _aún_ más interesante.

* * *

Hyūga Hinata suspiró con pesadez, sin detener en ningún instante su _ardua_ labor de cortar, con absoluta y extremada paciencia, la cebolla que tenía frente a ella. Limpió con la tela de su camisa roja y manga larga, las lágrimas que habían fluido sin parar de sus perlados ojos; mismas que, ahora, recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas y caían directo al piso de la cocina. Y, aunque la verdura frente a ella no tenía nada que ver con su estado, la joven no pudo evitar mirarla con un poco de disgusto.

O, bueno, tal vez la hortaliza sí que había ayudado un poco a hacerla gimotear también; después de todo, el hedor de éstas era demasiado fuerte. Aparte del común elemento químico¹ que ésta soltaba, Hinata tenía también un muy sensible sentido del olfato. Varias veces había sufrido cuando caminaba por una calle concurrida; el olor del sudor que algunos hombres con sobrepeso despedían, mientras iba en el metro, no era para nada agradable. Ni qué decir cuando alguien fumaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella estaba; era simplemente insoportable aguantar el olor de la nicotina.

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la cual la joven de largos y azulinos cabellos sollozaba, no era precisamente por su delicada y terriblemente perceptiva nariz, no; de hecho, haber presenciado el estado en el que había quedado aquella pobre mujer—quien, por cierto, continuaba llorando a grifo abierto, mientras era consolada por la presentadora—, de igual forma había hecho bastante mella en su persona. Hinata empezó a sentir un pesado dolor en el pecho al verla con dos grandes líneas de rímel corrido sobre sus mejillas; con la congoja surcando cada facción de su delicado rostro. Aquella sensación de desasosiego que incrementó, mucho más, después de escuchar su triste y fatídica historia de amor fallido.

— _Y usted, estimado espectador, ¿qué piensa de toda esta situación?_

Mientras la jovial conductora continuaba pidiendo la opinión de algunas de las tantas personas que se encontraban cómodamente sentados en las sillas ubicadas detrás de la vista de las cámaras, la chica de perlado mirar se perdió en sus propios recuerdos; en cómo el dolor que sufrió hace años, el que creyó haber dejado atrás para siempre, volvía a estar latente en esos momentos. Aquél mismo pesar que había decidido dejar olvidado en un oscuro rincón de su mente y corazón, justo después de ese día que dejó su país natal; el sufrimiento que no quería volver a experimentar, según había deseado con tanto ahínco, justo en el momento que se subió al avión que la llevaría muy lejos de su hogar, porque, al fin, había logrado obtener el apoyo necesario para independizarse de su estricta familia.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, mientras cogía un poco del papel higiénico que tenía encima de la barra de su comedor, para limpiarse las lágrimas y la nariz; luego, cuando botó la basura en un bote que estaba colocado en la esquina, ella intentó, por todos los medios, no pensar mucho en aquello que tanto daño la había hecho; aquello que la hacía entender muy bien a la muchacha de la televisión.

Sin embargo, e _inevitablemente_ , falló en el intento.

De algún modo, aquél cuento le recordó a su fallida relación con su primera—y única—pareja: su querido y divertido Kiba-kun. Aquél hombre de cortos cabellos café, de mirada oscura y afilada, sonrisa maliciosa, y extrovertida personalidad; el chico que tenía un afecto e interés un tanto inusual por todos los caninos, fueran éstos de raza, o no. Una vez, él le comentó sobre su sueño de manejar una veterinaria y Hinata había pensado que era un deseo hermoso, que, aunque lo apoyara, sabía que no haría falta, pues a él no se le dificultaría nada alcanzar ese ideal. En ese entonces, Kiba y Hinata habían pasado tantos buenos momentos juntos; incluso habían tenido una que otra situación en las que la vergüenza llenó por completo a la Hyūga. Inuzuka Kiba también había sido su primer amigo, el vecino de la esquina que la saludaba realmente contento y desinhibido todas las mañanas; al contrario de ella, que apenas había podido levantarle la mano para devolverle el saludo, todo por culpa de su extrema timidez.

Suspiró una vez más y, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse de la mente esos recuerdos, se dirigió a la sala que tenía al frente del pequeño comedor; al otro lado de la barra desayunadora que separaba ambas estancias. Cogió el mando a distancia que estaba sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, y regresó a la cocina mientras alzaba el brazo para cambiar de canal desde la posición en donde estaba parada. Fácilmente empezó a hacer _zapping_ , pero sin encontrar nada interesante que ver; la mayor parte de la programación estaba plagada de películas de acción y extrema violencia. Fue tan pesado y difícil encontrar—por fin—algo en el _Cinecanal_ ; aunque, sin poner mucha atención de cuál era la película que estaba transmitiéndose en ese momento. Lo único que sabía es que, en ese canal, pasaban buenos programas; al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Entonces, mientras pasaban comerciales sobre fajas reductoras y métodos dietéticos que harían bajar de peso a una mujer en tan poco tiempo, frunció levemente el ceño cuando empezó a divagar sobre su anterior relación con el caso de aquella joven. ¿Por qué ahora, justo después de tantos años, se ponía a recordar los momentos que pasó con Kiba, sólo por ver un maldito programa que, posiblemente, estaba hecho a base de un guión barato? ¿Por un programa que se preocupaba más por obtener un buen _rating_ , en vez de arreglar, debidamente, los problemas y agonías de la gente que recurría a ellos? Hinata pensó que, tal vez, era sólo porque le había pasado lo mismo que a esa mujer que sacaba cascadas por los ojos; bueno, prácticamente, con la única diferencia de que había sido ella quien corrió con la suerte de no encontrar a su chico en una situación comprometedora, con cualquier otra mujer. Hinata corrió con la suerte de no haber sufrido una infidelidad por parte de Kiba, en ningún momento. Al contrario, él mismo la había abandonado; él mismo había cortado la relación. Y, aunque fue de la forma más absurda y cobarde—según palabras de su hermana menor, Hanabi—, al menos fue directo antes de que algo parecido suscitara entre ellos: Kiba le había dejado una simple y lacónica carta, pegada en la puerta de su refrigerador, la última vez que la visitó.

Como prueba definitiva y concluyente a esa cortísima relación que tuvieron—de apenas unos cuantos meses—, Hinata recibió un pedazo de papel donde el Inuzuka le explicaba que no podía continuar con aquella convivencia tan... _«Pudorosa»_ ; que él tenía las _típicas_ _necesidades_ propias de un hombre, y que ella, _evidentemente_ , no podía complacerle; al menos, no en el momento en el que él lo deseara, para ser más específico. Kiba podía tener una erección notable y ella sólo lo habría evadido. Ellos ni siquiera habían pasado de sutiles caricias en los brazos y besos castos en los que la lengua no estaba incluida.

Cuando la Hyūga terminó de leer aquél papel, se sintió de verdad muy mal; después de todo, ella había llegado a querer mucho al castaño, podía decir que se estaba enamorando. Vamos, es que incluso su padre ya estaba empezando a aceptarlo como un buen pretendiente. Por primera vez, Hyūga Hiashi había tomado en cuenta los gustos de su primogénita para algo tan importante, como lo era su vida amorosa, y no la criticó tanto como esperaba.

La joven de cabellos azulinos lloró, entonces, hasta que la garganta le dolió por tanto sollozar; hasta que sus ojos enrojecieron y ardieron por tantas lágrimas derramar; y, hasta que su hermana menor la sacó de la cama con una fuerte patada, y la obligó a dejar la penumbra en que había mantenido su habitación para poder desahogarse, justo como lo hacían en las películas.

Por un efímero momento, Hinata había pensado que ella tenía la culpa de que el chico amante de los perros hubiera terminado con ella; sobre todo, porque ella era tan, tan… —¿cómo había dicho Suigetsu-kun, uno de los mejores amigos de él?

Ah, sí: _mojigata_.

Pero, no era su culpa; ella sólo había nacido en el seno de una familia recatada y respetable; una familia que respetaba lo tradicional y apoyaba la idea de mantener relaciones sexuales, luego de haber llegado a la parte del matrimonio. Hinata debía mantenerse pura hasta que pusiera un pie en el altar.

Sin embargo, y a diferencia de ella, Hanabi pensó que Kiba era un idiota, y que podía irse al demonio.

— _¡No!_

El repentino grito de desesperación, que parecía provenir de una mujer, la sacó de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta. Rápidamente llevó sus perlados ojos a la televisión, dándose cuenta que los comerciales ya habían acabado, y volvían a poner la película que ya llevaba buen rato transmitiéndose.

— _Yo… estoy muy confundida —_ Había dicho aquella señora con voz trémula al hombre que tenía frente a ella, mientras temblaba con descomunal miedo, y sujetaba entre sus manos un bate de béisbol _—, y tengo que reflexionar._ —exclamó, a la vez que retrocedía lentamente hacia unas escaleras que tenía a sus espaldas.

— _Has tenido toda tu maldita vida para reflexionar —_ Él dijo, acercándose a ella un poco más _—. ¿Qué pueden hacer unos minutos más?_

Apretó más el palo _—. ¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño!_

— _No te voy a hacer daño. —_ Mintió, sonriendo de manera cínica, aproximándose otro poco.

Sin embargo, ella se alejó de inmediato, pues sabía de antemano que él estaba fingiendo.

— _¡No te me acerques!_

— _Wendy…_

— _¡No!_

— _Querida —_ señaló él _—. Luz de mi vida, no voy a hacerte daño. No me dejaste terminar mi frase_ ; _yo no voy a lastimarte —_ Se acercó todavía más y dictaminó, con una sonrisa macabra extendiéndose en todo su rostro—: _Sólo voy a aplastarte los sesos. ¡Los malditos sesos!_

Hinata tembló ante la fuerza de su voz, ante el áspero _ultimátum_ ; el cómo ese hombre se iba acercando cada vez más a la pobre mujer que subía las escaleras de espaldas, sin atreverse a perderle el ojo por temor de que él fuese a hacerle algo a la mínima distracción. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la joven de cabellos azulinos pudiera reconocer de qué película se trataba, y no porque le gustase realmente. Desgraciadamente, la razón por la que conocía de principio a fin ese filme, era porque la había visto con su hermanita cuando compartieron cama, en una de las tantas _pijamadas_ que hacían por aquél entonces. Sin embargo, a Hinata siempre la había dado una extraña sensación de inquietud cuando la veía; de hecho, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara la escena que más turbación le infundía.

Todavía recordaba a la perfección aquella parte donde ése sujeto golpeaba con fuerza una puerta, usando un hacha para tratar de abrirla; la misma parte donde, a la vez, la mujer de antes estaría dentro de esa habitación, realmente horrorizada, sosteniendo esta vez un cuchillo entre sus manos. Él daría infinidad de azotes a la puerta, y ella gritaría como respuesta a los brutales porrazos; luego, cuando finalmente el hombre hubiera conseguido abrir un agujero de tamaño considerable para poder asomarse a través de éste, exclamaría con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro: _«¡Y aquí está Johnny!»²_

Respingó al sentir un escalofrío por recordar dichas escenas; la película era demasiado espeluznante para su gusto. Por eso, también evitaba programas acerca de guerras y peleas demasiado violentas y graficas; no le gustaba ver aquel líquido rojo desparramándose por todos lados. Debido a que padecía de _hemofobia_ , y a pesar de que estaba al tanto que la sangre utilizada en las películas era falsa, no podía evitar desmayarse. Definitivamente, ver aquel programa era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

Fue por eso mismo que decidió volver a la faena de hacer _zapping_ , hasta que por fin dio con algo que creyó, no volvería a ver nunca: una película que a ella le encantaba demasiado por la trama que tenía; aunque, lastimosamente, ésta ya estaba llegando a su final. No obstante, y no prestando mucha atención a ello, la Hyūga se encogió de hombros y la dejó pasar; después de todo, el desenlace de ésta era su parte favorita, justo en el momento en el que los protagonistas se confesaban sus más profundos sentimientos durante el festival al que habían asistido. Pero, lo más inusual de todo era cuando el chico desaparecía poco a poco en un montón de destellos, debido a una maldición que sufría, porque accidentalmente alguien le tocó, y ése era el precio a pagar³.

Sonriendo levemente, dejó el mando a distancia a un lado para regresar a cortar las otras verduras que todavía le quedaban, y poder concluir con la previa preparación de su cena. Cogiendo el cuchillo, Hinata dio dos, tres, cuatro cortes, y, para este punto, ella ya ni siquiera estaba prestando la más mínima atención a la película. Cocinar era una actividad que siempre la entretenía y distraía de todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor; algo que la absorbía a más no poder, pero con todo gusto.

Y, fue justo por esa abstracción que ella no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando el programa había llegado a su fin, y anunciaban el rápido estreno de otra cosa.

Ni bien la joven terminó de guardar en el refrigerador los vegetales que habían sobrado, para de inmediato volver a coger el cuchillo, cuando, de pronto, escandalosos ruidos se hicieron presentes en toda la estancia. Los incesantes e inmorales gemidos de una mujer, combinados con los jadeos reprimidos de un hombre, y el fastidioso sonido de un mueble enorme moviéndose con brusquedad y chocando contra la pared, sólo hicieron un cargante eco en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Ah, y por si fuera poco, el volumen de la televisión estaba relativamente alto, por lo que, posiblemente los ruidos serían perfectamente perceptibles hasta las afueras del departamento.

Totalmente asustada y desconcertada, la Hyūga lentamente volteó a ver la pantalla frente a ella. Boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, su rostro adquirió un fuerte color carmín y se sintió muy mareada, al punto de pronto caer desmayada; casi podía ver y sentir el humo salir, de manera incontrolable, de sus orejas. Fue en ese momento que Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando una bendita película pornográfica de lo más obscena. _¡Vamos!_ Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de censurar el miembro viril del hombre; el cual, por cierto, no tenía mucha oportunidad de ser oculto debido a su _longitud_. Esa película era sumamente gráfica, _¡no se cortaban ni un pelo!_ Y, para colmo, la estaban transmitiendo en el mismo canal donde, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, había visto aquella película que era de lo más triste e inocente.

 _Vaya ironía._

Sin pensar demasiado, sin perder más tiempo, la chica de cabellos azulinos buscó frenéticamente el mando a distancia con la mirada, logrando ubicarlo en el respaldo del sofá. ¿Cuándo había ido a parar ahí? Ya luego se contestaría eso, puesto que no era tan importante como ir a enmudecer aquellos sonidos tan pecaminosos. Inmediatamente fue a por el mando, dándose un fuerte golpe en la esquina de la barra del desayuno, y haciendo que su cadera se resintiera por un leve dolor que, seguramente, después le dejaría un horrible moretón; además de que casi caía al suelo de boca, debido a las pantuflas que no la dejaban correr bien.

Una vez que Hinata cogiera el mando con su mano izquierda, trató por todos los medios de ignorar los obscenos ruidos que salían de la televisión; pero le fue imposible no ver de reojo las escenas que se volvían más sucias a cada segundo. Ver a aquella morena de pronunciadas curvas haciéndole ahora una felación a un hombre rubio de bellos ojos verdes, sólo provocó que el nerviosismo y el temblor de su mano aumentara, por lo que, como consecuencia, dejó caer el mando después de hacer varias piruetas por querer atraparlo con una mano. Soltando un pequeño chillido, Hinata se encorvó rápidamente para recogerlo y apagar la pantalla de una vez por todas.

No obstante, aquél sería un grave error del que se arrepentiría, segundos después.

* * *

Yakushi Kabuto arrugó notablemente el entrecejo y sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior, justo como el café que, gustosamente, se acababa de comprar para disfrutar y relajarse después de un largo turno en la sala de urgencias; sin embargo, éste le fue arrebatado sin ninguna delicadeza de sus manos por una de las tantas enfermeras del turno que tenía a su disposición. El enfado no se hizo esperar. Estuvo a punto de soltarle una sarta de improperios a la mujer, de aquellos que raramente dejaba salir de sus labios pues, aunque fuera una persona difícil de comprender debido al sarcasmo que, la mayoría de veces, se cargaba en sus frases, Kabuto tendía a ser muy diplomático; mas, no lo hizo. En cambio, volvió a su estoica e impasible expresión en cuanto la mujer de unos veintiocho años le gritoneó a la cara que había una emergencia entrando por el ala oeste del hospital.

—Deja de gritar —Él exclamó, cortando su exagerado parloteo, y entrecerró la mirada—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella miró la tabla que traía en sus manos.

—Es una mujer que llegó hace unos cinco minutos, de unos veintitrés años; sufrió una apuñalada muy profunda en el área superior de la pierna derecha —La castaña de ojos negros frunció ligeramente el ceño—, provocada por un arma blanca.

El hombre de blancos cabellos extendió su mano hacia ella y, de inmediato, le fue entregada la tabla en la que se encontraban aquellos papeles, sujetos con un clip azul, que contenían todos los datos de la víctima en cuestión.

—Ya veo —dijo con evidente aburrimiento, ¿tanto escándalo por una apuñalada? Tenían como cinco de esos casos al día—. ¿Está estable, Shizune?

—Lo está —afirmó la aludida, sonriendo levemente—. Por fortuna, logramos detener el sangrado a tiempo; por eso, tampoco habrá necesidad de una intervención quirúrgica —titubeó un poco en sus siguientes palabras—. Aunque, su pulso aún está un poco acelerado.

—Es normal —exclamó Kabuto, mirándola de reojo—. Son los nervios.

Sin agregar más, el médico alzó sus oscuros ojos, y miró a través de sus grandes gafas toda la estancia donde se encontraba; aquella sala que, tanto doctores como enfermeras, utilizaban a su conveniencia como una sala de descanso. Buscó sin muchas ganas por cada rincón de ésta, hasta que logró dar con su objetivo; sonriendo con cierta malicia, se acercó a la persona que más necesitaba para aquél caso, con la castaña siguiéndole de cerca, extrañada.

—¡Oye, Sasuke-kun!

Llamó al hombre de cabellos negros, y ojos de igual tonalidad; de piel pálida, aspecto firme y prepotente que no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, y usaba una bata blanca, al igual que el Yakushi; pero que, a diferencia de éste último, la mantenía sobre uno de sus hombros.

El susodicho en cuestión, que en esos precisos momentos se encontraba cerca de la máquina expendedora, sirviéndose un poco de café sin azúcar, le miró apenas por el rabillo del ojo; bebió un poco del caliente líquido con suma tranquilidad, y luego alzó una ceja. Kabuto supo que tenía parte de su atención, así que decidió aprovecharla; hablar con Uchiha Sasuke en esos días era difícil, considerando el hecho de que llevaba un buen tiempo trabajando sin parar, debido a un caso particular con una paciente diagnosticada con angina de pecho inestable; seguramente estaría de mal humor y lo mandaría a la mierda en cuanto le dijese qué necesitaba.

Sin embargo, ése no era su problema.

—Ven conmigo, Sasuke-kun —sentenció, haciéndole un movimiento con la mano. Sin mucha delicadeza, hizo a un lado a una enfermera que ingresó a la sala y se había quedado un tanto embobada por estar mirando al de negros cabellos; luego, se dirigió a Shizune y le dio algunas indicaciones en voz baja, a lo que ella asintió y se retiró de la habitación de inmediato. Kabuto giró un poco la cabeza, y continuó hablándole al otro—. Hay una emergencia por arma blanca en la habitación sesenta y siete, y quiero que me ayudes.

El pelinegro volteó a verle y, aunque frunció los labios, denotando su obvia disconformidad con la petición, asintió sin necesidad de agregar ni una palabra; sin embargo, no siguió de inmediato a Kabuto, sino que esperó a que éste abandonara la habitación. Sin preocuparse mucho por ello, Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para termina de tragarse el resto de su café, de manera calmada y sin prisa; estaba cabreado, aunque no lo demostrara. La paciente Haruno se le estaba volviendo un caso muy molesto y absurdo. Tenía angina de pecho, sí, y también muy inestable _¡pero ella no ponía de su parte!_ Cómo le estaba jodiendo que esa mujer le estuviera reclamando cada dos por tres que le buscase una rápida solución; que le diera el puto alta de una buena vez por todas, a pesar de que él, muchas veces, ya le había dicho que debía guardar harto reposo hasta el día de su operación. Ah, y para terminar de joderle la existencia, su hija Sakura y su esposo de cabello extraño parecían magdalenas cada vez que veían a Haruno Mebuki retorcerse de dolor. Era una verdadera mierda tratar de ignorar el que la hija de ese peculiar matrimonio se le pegase como lapa, con la excusa de que estaba preocupadísima por su madre, cuando en realidad estaba intentando coquetearle.

Una vez que tuvo el vaso completamente vacío, lo tiró a un basurero que estaba cerca de la máquina; sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse, aunque fuese por un momento, de ese molesto caso y emprendió con la labor de seguir a su superior.

* * *

—Tranquila, el médico pronto vendrá aquí para decirte que todo estará bien. No temas más.

Hyūga Hinata asintió levemente, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado sobre sus rosadas mejillas, producto del reciente llanto que había dejado salir hacía unos minutos, justo cuando el cuchillo de cocina le fue removido de su pierna, sin necesidad de la tan anhelada anestesia general.

Cuando sus perlados ojos notaron, con horror, la sangre brotar a borbollones de una herida que se extendía a lo largo de todo su muslo, ahogó un chillido; a pesar de que la persona que la había atendido le informó que no debía preocuparse por nada, Hinata seguía sin poder tranquilizar a sus nervios por completo. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando el dolor en su pierna izquierda se volvió a hacer presente, al punto de ser cada vez más insoportable; el doctor especialista que la daría el visto bueno, y que además le avisaría si acaso había otra complicación, estaba tardando demasiado. La joven sólo esperaba que la herida no hubiese sido tan grave como aparentaba en el exterior; que el cuchillo tampoco hubiese afectado a ningún nervio importante y que, por ello, tendría que permanecer más tiempo internada; los hospitales la ponían realmente nerviosa.

 _«Vaya manera de pasar un domingo por la noche»_ , pensó ella, suspirando con pesadez y entrecerrando la mirada, sintiéndose mal por su torpeza; Quentin Tarantino seguro que quedaba complacido de ver aquella escena tan sangrienta, provocada por ser tan _«puritana»_.

—No tenías por qué haber hecho eso —Hinata pegó un respingo, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando la enfermera de largos y rubios cabellos que estaba al frente de ella habló por fin, después de estar sumamente concentrada anotando en una tabla todos los datos que la máquina, junto a la cama, le mostraba—. El suicidio no es la solución a los problemas, ¿sabes? Hay otras maneras de salir adelante de una situación difícil.

La joven de cabellos azulinos sintió su vergüenza aumentar, y sus mejillas levemente arreboladas parecían una bomba a punto de explotar. No pudo evitar sentirse todavía más tonta cuando la enfermera de ojos azules que estaba frente a ella, atendiéndole y revisándole los signos vitales, le empezó a hablar de las mil y un razones por las cuales debía seguir viviendo; que el suicidio nunca era una opción factible, aún cuando la situación estuviese demasiado compleja para poder afrontarla. ¡Era simplemente increíble! ¿Es que ésa mujer pensaba que había querido quitarse la vida? _¡¿En serio?!_ Hinata desconectó su mente en el momento que la enfermera había comenzado a darle un gran sermón, como si fuera su madre. _Definitivamente_ no necesitaba escuchar algo así; era como estar frente a su estricto padre.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, rogó por que él no se enterara de su _«pequeño incidente»._

Se sintió como la típica niña pequeña que regañaban por haber tomado el postre antes de la cena; o a la que alzaban la voz por haber manchado su hermosísimo vestido recién comprado con comida, o lodo. De manera inconsciente, y por alguna extraña razón, la Hyūga dio gracias en su mente por el simple hecho de que la enfermera que se le hubo asignado fuese joven, como ella; quizás y hasta tenían la misma edad. Ella creyó que, de haber sido una señora de treinta o cuarenta años, seguro la habría echado en cara las cosas, sin cortarse ni un pelo.

Apretó los labios con fuerza al sentir de nuevo el punzante e insoportable dolor en su pierna izquierda. Rápidamente, dirigió sus perlados orbes hacia su muslo, y el rojizo color abandonó sus mejillas de golpe; abrió los ojos a más no poder y, finalmente, entendió que era una verdadera estúpida.

Aquellos gritos desesperados, pero llenos de gozo de la mujer; los gruñidos y jadeos ahogados del hombre rubio y fortachón; y el sonido de algo viscoso, entrando y saliendo de _ése_ lugar con increíble rapidez... todo eso habían quedado en segundo plano cuando vio la herida en su pierna.

—... Y los chicos, ¡ _no_ olvides a los chicos! La mejor parte de la vida es encontrar al amor de tu vida; el hombre de tus sueños. ¡Alguien _realmente_ guapo!

La de cabellos oscuros salió de sus pensamientos, de nuevo, al escuchar a la joven rubia suspirar como una adolescente enamorada. Y, a todo esto, ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora?

—¿Sabes? Yo conozco a muchos chicos que son de verdad muy guapos. ¡Todos encantadores también! —gritó emocionada, y luego volteó a verla, sonriéndole con malicia—. Podría presentártelos cuando te den el alta, si tú lo deseas; sólo tienes que decirme cómo te gustan y yo me encargo de lo demás, ¿vale? —exclamó, juntando sus manos, y poniendo una expresión en la que Hinata pudo ver que sus ojos hasta parecían brillar, con muchísima emoción.

En cuanto la Hyūga escuchó todo aquello y lo procesó en su mente, sintió sus mejillas arder de golpe; incluso pensó que le iban a explotar en el momento la otra continuó hablando, mencionándole que también podría presentarle a chicos de quince y dieciséis años, en caso de que le gustasen los menores. Inmediatamente, ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, enfatizando la negativa al usar sus manos del mismo modo.

—¡No-no! —gritó, sumamente alterada—. ¡Yo no...!

—¿Eh? —La rubia alzó una ceja, extrañada de su actuar. Sin embargo, rápidamente captó lo que Hinata trataba de decirle, o eso creyó _—. ¿Eeeeeh?_ No me digas que, acaso… ¿te van más los mayores? —Pues, efectivamente, terminó equivocándose, de nuevo. Haciendo caso omiso a la cara estupefacta de la paciente de mirada lilácea, la enfermera se acercó a una distancia nada prudente, poniéndola aún más nerviosa; no obstante, y antes de que Hinata volviera a negar a sus palabras, ésta exclamó totalmente asombrada, con un leve rubor en los mofletes—. O es que… ¿te van las mujeres?

—¡¿Qu-qué?!

—Ya veo... —Sonrió levemente y alzó un pulgar—. Pero, descuida, que también conozco a varias mujeres que batean al mismo lado que tú, y son igual de guapas que tú y yo.

Realmente no supo cuándo ni por qué habían llegado al hipotético caso de que no le gustaban los hombres, ni por qué había venido a colación el tema de conseguirle una cita; para ser sincera, no lo entendía para nada. Vale, tal vez la enfermera pudo creer que intentó suicidarse—cosa que no era cierta para nada—, y la intentó persuadir de olvidarse de ésa idea que nunca se le pasó por la mente ni un segundo; pero, _¿tanto se notaba que estaba soltera?_ Empero, y antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar por los directos y picarescos comentarios de la chica de ojos azules, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, ingresando por ésta un hombre alto, de cabello blanco que usaba gafas de marco negro; con porte serio e indiferente mirada, pero que sonreía levemente.

—Muy bien, Yamanaka-san, ya puede retirarse —exclamó él, apoyándose en una pared al lado de la puerta, extendiendo un brazo en dirección a ésta—. Muchas gracias por todo, ahora es mi turno.

Sin decir nada más, Kabuto llevó sus oscuros ojos hacia los papeles que Shizune le había entregado, hacía unos minutos, ignorando deliberadamente a la joven que fruncía los labios, denotando su disensión respecto a la orden de su superior; Hinata le había caído muy bien, a pesar de que no dijo palabra alguna mientras le revisaba los signos vitales. Mas, decidió hacer caso; el doctor Yakushi podía parecer agradable, pero vaya que se cabreaba cuando no se atendía a sus indicaciones.

—Vale… —La enfermera de cabello rubio, ahora conocida como Yamanaka Ino, se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y, acercándose a Hinata, le susurró en el oído—: Recuerda que la _propuesta_ sigue en pie, ¡avísame cuando te decidas! —dicho esto, se acercó al hombre de bata blanca, y dio una rápida reverencia—. Lo dejo en sus manos, doctor Kabuto. — El aludido asintió levemente, sin dejar de enfocarse en los papeles, por lo que Yamanaka siguió su camino; pero, antes de dar un paso, abrió grandes sus celestes ojos cuando notó a la persona que acompañaba al doctor Yakushi. Sonrió con coquetería y se giró hacia Hinata, guiñándole el ojo y alzándole un pulgar, descolocándola por completo, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

—¿Hyūga-san? —La llamó por tercera vez el doctor, acomodándose los anteojos que se movían constantemente de su lugar. La susodicha se ruborizó fuertemente, emitiendo una disculpa en voz baja por su falta de atención; mas, Kabuto asintió, restándole importancia—. El expediente que le sacaron, muestra claramente que tuvo un accidente con un cuchillo de cocina, mientras veía la televisión. ¿Es eso cierto, Hyūga-san? —Él alzó una ceja al ver a la joven, un tanto incrédulo por el informe.

Al ver la clara duda en los ojos del doctor, Hinata desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, asintiendo nuevamente; estaba más que claro que él no podía creérselo. La cara que había puesto denotaba que la simple explicación de un posible suicidio—de manera accidental—con un cuchillo de cocina, no era del todo lógico, considerando que ella perjuraba no tener intenciones de querer matarse.

Kabuto suspiró y miró detrás de él, con algo de hastío.

—Sasuke-kun, dejo a ésta paciente en tus manos. —Sin molestarse en ver el ceño fruncido del susodicho médico, se retiró rápidamente en cuanto escuchó que le llamaban a través de los altavoces.

Hinata, por otro lado, no se dignó a despegar sus liláceas orbes de la ventana; ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta cuando el hombre de gafas se retiró de la habitación, dejándola sola y al cuidado del tal _«Sasuke-kun»_. Aún estaba verdaderamente avergonzada de que la creyeran suicida, cuando su único error había sido el de espantarse como una monja escuchando una fuerte blasfemia, por culpa una maldita película pornográfica. Pero, ¡vamos! Era comprensible, después de todo… _¿cierto?_

De pronto escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximarse a ella, pero no le tomó importancia, creyendo que se trataba solamente del doctor Yakushi, verificando en las máquinas que todo estuviera bien con ella; tal y como lo había hecho antes Ino. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la extraña e incómoda sensación de algo frío posarse en su piel, no pudo evitar pegar un respingo; aquello había sido suficiente para sacarla del trance en el que quedó inmersa por aplacar un poco su vergüenza. Para colmo, las cosas empeoraron cuando notó que, aquello que denominó como algo _«frío»,_ en realidad era la textura de un par de manos callosas y grandes. Hinata se puso realmente muy tensa al notar cómo éstas la tocaban sin mucha delicadeza, tanteando sin pena alguna su pierna herida; cómo éstas descendían a su tobillo, para luego volver a ascender a través de todo el fémur, de manera pausada, hasta llegar a la rodilla. Inmediatamente se volteó para ver qué demonios estaba pasando y, de manera inconsciente, se encogió en el colchón de la cama, mientras quitaba de un golpe la mano de la persona que la estaba manoseando.

Cuando miró a los ojos de su perpetrador, palideció; ése no era el doctor Kabuto, sino el otro hombre que le acompañaba—. ¡¿Qu-qué está haciendo?!

Sasuke alzó una de sus oscuras cejas, un tanto extrañado por la reacción de ella; no obstante, no le tomó importancia y la contestó con sequedad.

—Reviso la herida de tu pierna, ¿no es obvio?

—Pe-pero… —La de cabellos azulinos alzó ambas cejas, sin dejar de mirar con timidez y cierto grado de pánico las orbes de aquél hombre, notando que eran de un color totalmente opuesto a sus perlas—. ¿Po-por qué es usted quien me revisa? ¿Dónde está el o-otro doctor? —Se mordió la lengua por haber tartamudeado; sentía que esas pequeñas trabas la impedían mostrar firmeza y determinación en sus palabras. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía evitarlo, ése era su mayor defecto, y siempre lo tenía presente cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa; empeorando éste cuando se encontraba bajo muchísima presión.

El mayor sólo rodó la mirada con evidente hastío. Hacía bastante que su turno debía haber terminado, pero aquella mujer Haruno se había estado quejando, _más que otras veces_ , durante todo el rato que estuvo verificándole los signos vitales, preguntándole de manera tosca si había alguna mejora en su estado o no; y a eso sumándole el hecho de que su hija no dejaba de acercársele con la única intención de obtener una cita, importándole muy poco si él le doblaba la edad. Ah, y como si no hubiese sido suficiente por ese día, Kabuto le jodió todavía más al encargarle de pronto a esa paciente que no paraba de hacerle preguntas tontas y obvias, mientras le miraba como cordero degollado; con un exagerado miedo, como si él la fuese a hacer daño o algo por el estilo. Sasuke sólo ansiaba regresar ya a su módico apartamento y echarse a dormir hasta que fuera la tarde del siguiente día; no podía negar que esa era una especie de remedio temporal para la semana de mierda que había tenido, pero, al menos podría cerrar los ojos por un buen rato.

—Tu médico ahora soy yo —Uchiha dictaminó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, sin molestarse ya en disimular su pésimo humor—. Ahora, ¿seguirás hablando o ya puedo continuar con mi trabajo?

Hinata tragó saliva y negó levemente con la cabeza, enfocando la mirada en su regazo.

—No... Yo… Lo siento, doctor. —Y, pese a estar aún algo renuente al escrutinio de ese hombre, se acomodó un poco en la cama, soltando un casi inaudible quejido debido a la punzada de dolor que atacó su pierna lastimada. Estiró lo más que pudo su extremidad y, cuando sintió que el malestar se estaba volviendo insoportable, ésta fue cogida de inmediato por el azabache, pero con suma delicadeza esta vez.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio total que parecía no acabar nunca. Mientras él se encontraba palpando, nuevamente, cada centímetro de su blanca y tersa piel, limpiando los bordes de la herida con jabón y abundante agua, Hinata sólo podía observarle trabajar sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo para no interrumpirle. Sin premeditarlo, fue subiendo poco a poco la mirada, llegando hasta el rostro del hombre que no demostraba expresión alguna, realmente concentrado en su labor. Con el ceño ahora un poco más relajado, ella pudo detallar con un poco más de soltura su cara: poseía rasgos delicados, pero severos; ojos negros como la noche, y cabello de la misma tonalidad que tenía peinado en puntas; también...

—Vaya… —expresó él de pronto, interrumpiendo abruptamente el escaneo de la Hyūga. Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que la hicieran borrar el leve rubor en sus mejillas; de alguna manera llegó a la conclusión de que el doctor la había pillado, y se molestó por su incesante contemplación—. Debes sentirte afortunada, ¿eh? Te informo que no tienes nada más que una herida superficial; de ser lo contrario, tendríamos que haber intervenido quirúrgicamente. —espetó Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata abriera grandes sus ojos y tragara grueso. _¿Operarla?_ ¿Hacerle una intervención quirúrgica por culpa de una cortadura, provocada por semejante tontería como lo era asustarse de ver una película pornográfica? _No, gracias_. Definitivamente _no_ necesitaba pasar por algo así, pensó.

—E-entonces… —habló ella, logrando que él apenas la mirara de reojo, mientras sacaba unas cuantas vendas del botiquín que Ino había colocado sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, en el momento que entró a la habitación a revisarla—. E-eso quiere decir qu-que yo… ¿e-estaré bien?

Sasuke asintió, empezando con la faena de curar la pierna de la joven, con extremo cuidado. No fue sino hasta después de unos minutos que él decidió cortar el silencio que se interrumpía apenas por el frufrú de las sábanas que Hinata apretaba entre sus manos, de vez en cuando, cada vez que él hacía algo de presión al dar una vuelta al vendaje—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —Notó que ella le veía confusa por su repentino hablar, soltando al instante otro quejido cuando le levantó un poco más la pierna, con la intención de poder pasar las compresas por detrás de ésta. Empero, ignoró eso y continuó—. La herida, te la hizo alguien, ¿no es así? —Parando un momento sus acciones, se estiró un poco para coger unas tijeras sobre la mesa. Fue cuando ella empezó a jugar con sus manos, evidentemente nerviosa, que Sasuke la miró de lleno, frunciendo el ceño, y agregando—: No hace falta que contestes, y tampoco me importa demasiado; pero, las políticas exigen, de alguna manera, que los médicos pidan explicaciones a los pacientes de los hechos, en caso de que éste siga consciente y se mantenga en pleno uso de sus facultades, para así poder dar la razón de su accidente, y facilitar el proceso clínico… y legal.

—Yo…

—Sólo te advierto que… —Colocando el broche para que la atadura no se soltase, dictaminó—, eso, es ser participante de la comisión en un delito⁴.

—¡No-no! —Hinata saltó de pronto en su lugar, alzando un poco la voz, y provocando que su médico enarcara una ceja, extrañado de su reacción—. E-es decir... No fue así. Na-nadie me hizo esto —Hizo una pausa demasiado larga, por lo que Sasuke pensó que no diría ni una palabra más; no obstante, su suposición fue totalmente errónea al escucharla proseguir, en voz muy baja, mientras un fuerte color rojo se encargaba de cubrir todo su rostro—. Fu-fue mi culpa.

—No me digas, ¿las _voces_ te lo dijeron? —Reanudó su labor, ignorando a la Hyūga que alzó ambas cejas, sin saber muy bien qué responderle, puesto que no había entendido a qué se refería, y siguió hablando—. A éste lugar llega mucha gente _así_. La mayor parte del tiempo es debido a una sobredosis de cualquier tipo de alucinógenos tales como la _marihuana_ , _cocaína_ , _anfetaminas_ , _heroína_ , _ketamina_ ; sólo por mencionar algunos ejemplos. Es una verdadera suerte si podemos atenderles a tiempo, antes de que su estado sea considerado como un caso de psicosis⁵.

Cuando él dijo esto, ella entreabrió la boca y negó frenéticamente con las manos; pero, de inmediato dejó de moverse cuando recibió una dura mirada, denotándose la muda, pero clara orden de que no debía atolondrarse o le seguiría doliendo la herida—. Yo no me-me tomé nada de e-eso.

—Entonces sí era cierto eso de que eres un caso de suicidio —exclamó, soltando por fin la pierna de la joven, poniéndola con cuidado sobre la cama—. Vaya que eres tonta.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se abrieron, realmente sorprendidos, ante la directa ofensa que su médico le brindó—. ¿Di-disculpe? —interrogó, algo dubitativa. Debía asegurarse de que no había sido culpa de su mente lo que la hizo escuchar cosas que no eran, y crear más malentendidos.

—Que eres tonta —reiteró, y Hinata frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué la ofendía de esa manera? Era su paciente, ¿no debería darle una recomendación y luego decirle qué medicamentos tomar para aliviar el dolor, en vez de insultarla?—. Ni siquiera llegaste a un nervio importante para poder hacerte suficiente daño. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ella apretó de nuevo las sábanas de la cama y murmuró, inflando las mejillas.

—Yo-yo no pensaba suicidarme.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿cómo te hiciste la herida?

—Yo... —Hinata miró su regazo y, como si le hubiesen tirado algo realmente duro a la cabeza, reaccionó de una manera diferente a la que Sasuke se esperaba que reaccionara por ser el médico, la figura de autoridad ahí—. Yo... No tengo por qué co-contestarle.

Uchiha se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano y soltó una pequeña risa, enderezándose de su asiento con total tranquilidad, e importándole muy poco la actitud represiva de la joven frente a él. Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió su respuesta; mas, sabía, de alguna manera, que eso era lo que podía esperar de una persona cuando se la sacaba de sus cabales, así ésta fuese muy tranquila.

—No, de hecho, _sí_ tienes qué contestarme; _soy_ _quien_ _te_ _está_ _curando_ , después de todo. _Tienes_ que decirme _todo_ lo que sucedió, para así no mandarte al área de psiquiatría —Hizo una pequeña pausa para leer la tablilla con sus datos, y luego agregó—: Aunque, igual quiero saber qué pasó, así no hubiese sido yo el médico a cargo de ti.

La de cabellos azulinos boqueó varias veces, sin saber cómo actuar ante la singular situación. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera algo muy normal que el hombre que la estaba atendiendo, prácticamente, le estuviese exigiendo una explicación—o al menos, así lo sintió ella—, respecto a su embarazoso accidente. Sin tener muchas opciones, Hinata optó por soltar un suspiro lleno de absoluta resignación, y emprendió la tarea de contestarle.

—Fue un accidente. Pre-preparaba mi cena mi-mientras miraba una película en la te-televisión; pero, de pro-pronto… ¡Yo no me di cuenta antes! Eh... —Sintió kilos de sangre acumularse con gusto en sus pálidos pómulos, por lo que no tuvo más alternativa que desviar la opalina mirada, justo cuando él alzó una ceja, divertido, pero expectante a su explicación—. E-estaban pasando una película e-e-ero... —Tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, negó varias veces con la cabeza, murmurando diversidad de cosas, la mayoría incomprensibles; no podía decirlo, era imposible. El otro, por otro lado, tuvo que acercarse un poco más a ella para entender sus balbuceos; y, cuando lo hizo, sonrió con un atisbo de burla.

—Una película erótica, ¿eh? —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. Supongo que es normal que mujeres como tú las vean también —Ella chilló, volviendo a negar repetidas veces con su cabeza—. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo te pregunté cómo es que te habías hecho el corte en la pierna, no el cómo pasabas las noches de tus domingos.

La pequeña mujer alejó las manos de su rostro y miró al hombre, que ya no la prestaba tanta atención, y ahora anotaba en la tabla que contenía su historial—. ¡No-no es eso...! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó, yo-...!

Sin embargo, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Sasuke se levantó súbitamente de la silla y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes—. Será para la próxima —Dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacia Hinata y habló con voz fría—. Duérmete. Estarás aquí hasta que se te dé el alta mañana.

—¡A-ah, pe-pero...!

No la dejó terminar, y tampoco se molestó en decir nada más; caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, mirando de reojo a la joven que seguía balbuceando incoherencias, y que no dejaba de tener la cara con un fuerte tono escarlata. Retomó sus pasos y sonrió de medio lado, en cuanto salió de la habitación.

La Hyūga dejó salir un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer contra el colchón, teniendo cuidado con su pierna herida, quedándose absorta mirando al techo; el rojo no abandonaba sus mejillas, y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría de la vergüenza. Seguramente, ahora aquél médico arrogante y grosero la veía como una sucia pervertida, que le contaba sus planes como si nada; sin saber que la realidad era otra, con respecto a su _«accidente»_. Paseó su blanca mirada por todo el lugar, hasta que ésta se topó con la tabla que, segundos atrás, ese hombre había tenido entre sus manos. ¿Cuándo la había puesto ahí? ¿Se la dejó olvidada a propósito?

Picada por la curiosidad, Hinata se enderezó un poco y, cuidando que nadie la viese—cosa imposible, pues el cuarto que la habían dado sólo estaba siendo ocupado ella; a pesar de haber otras tres camas ahí, éstas se encontraban vacías—, cogió el historial médico y miró lo que estaba escrito ahí.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, mostrando evidente asombro; así como, nuevamente, volvió a colorarse cuando leyó todo lo que estaba escrito ahí. Soltó un grito y dejó rápidamente la tabla en su lugar; acomodándose sin ningún cuidado en la cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

 _¡¿Qué demonios...?!_ Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación de la susodicha joven que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, el médico de cabellos azabaches se encontraba recostado en una pared contigua, cruzado de brazos. No supo cómo, pero logró aguantarse la ligera risa que quiso salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando la escuchó gritar. Miró con gracia la verdadera tabla entre sus manos, preguntándose por qué había engañado a la joven con poner datos falsos en la tablilla que se encontraba en la otra cama, junto a la de la Hyūga.

Enderezándose, se alejó a paso lento de aquél lugar, mientras recordaba con cierta gracia lo que él mismo había escrito en el expediente de la joven; y, pese a que aquello había sido algo antiético, que, posiblemente, le costaría el trabajo si ella se quejaba, no pudo evitar burlarse más. No entendía muy bien las razones, pero aparte de escuchar una vaga explicación a su ridículo accidente, Hinata le llamó la atención; no sólo por su físico, sino también porque vio en ella ese _extraño momento incuestionable de la vida_ que él, de alguna manera, debía aprovechar.

 _«Sólo quería liberarme de tanto estrés»,_ se dijo a sí mismo, intentando excusar su anómalo comportamiento. Uchiha Sasuke no era alguien adepto a las bromas; siendo un reumatólogo y cardiólogo reconocido, él _no_ podía permitirse dañar su imagen seria y profesional con tonterías como esas.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería la cara que Hyūga Hinata pondría al verle al día siguiente, cuando le reclamara por haber puesto en sus observaciones que era una paciente inmoral y depravada; una fémina con instintos suicidas que gustaba del arte erótico para hacerse daño a sí misma, de manera inconsciente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** Dentro de las células de la cebolla existen algunos compuestos que contienen azufre. Cuando la cortamos, se rompen las células y estos compuestos sufren una reacción química que los transforma en moléculas sulfuradas más volátiles, que son liberadas al aire. Estos compuestos sulfurados reaccionan con la humedad de tus ojos generando ácido sulfúrico, que produce una sensación de quemazón. Las terminaciones nerviosas en los ojos son muy sensibles y detectan esta irritación. Entonces el cerebro reacciona diciéndole a los conductos lacrimales de tus ojos que produzcan más agua, es decir lágrimas, para diluir el ácido y proteger así los ojos.

 **²:** Referencia de la película «El Resplandor».

 **³:** Referencia de la película «Hotarubi no Mori e».

 **⁴:** El diccionario de la Real Academia Española define la complicidad como «actitud con que se muestra que existe conocimiento por parte de dos o más personas de algo que es secreto para los demás»; sin embargo, en términos de Derecho, es «cooperación o participación en la comisión de un delito».

 **⁵:** La psicosis se usa para referirse a la pérdida de contacto con la realidad. Las personas que lo experimentan pueden sufrir alucinaciones o delirios.

* * *

 **¡Hala!**

 **Capítulo IV, ¡por fin editado! Pero, que no cunda el pánico; ya voy editando con más rapidez los otros capítulos que le siguen, por lo que los iré subiendo en estos días... Si es que no quedo en coma después de llegar de mis clases XD Lo siento, pero, últimamente estoy muy cansada por el empeño que le pongo a mis clases y caigo en un sueño profundo en cuanto vuelvo a casa T_T Ah, pero descuiden, que también tengo unas cuantas sorpresas por tanta paciencia XD**

 **Por otro lado: ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!** **Me alegra saber que, a pesar de todo, aún hay gente que me lee n_nU**

 **No diré más, el próximo capítulo, dentro de poco**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
